Elements: Klaine
by CrazedLunatic
Summary: This is the second of three stories to make it easier to read and follow the drabbles revolving around my WBUCT/LTC-verse. This second story is all drabbles written from when they become official to when they become parents. Please note they likely will NOT be in chronological order.
1. Chapter 1

To make it easier for people to read the drabbles and find ones they may want to reread, I am separating them into 3 story timelines (although the drabbles themselves may not necessarily be in order). This one will contain Klaine from when they begin dating until they become parents.

The drabbles are often times prompted and, therefore, written out of order. Also note some are AU and will not take place in the actual story. On top of this, I write drabbles before some things happen and by the time they make it into the story, they will happen at a different point than originally planned.

The drabble story order as of now will be: Pre-Klaine, Klaine (from when they become official to when they become parents), and then Klaine babies.

I will get these re-posted as I can but most are on the "master story" Elements.

**If you have any prompts, feel free to leave a review with it, send a message on FFN, or even send it via Tumblr which is where I get them all now. I don't get to them right away, but I keep a master list and work off of it when I want to write but not necessarily on the actual story.**


	2. Post First Kiss

"_You move me, Kurt_?" Wes asked, practically falling off of the couch. "_You move me, Kurt_?"

"Shut up." Blaine said, blushing and looking away. "I was aiming for romantic."

"_You move me, Kurt_? Really? The more accurate statement would have been _I want to have sex with you right here and right now_." Wes gasped out.

"I guess I shouldn't mention that I told him I'd been looking for him for forever." Blaine moaned, covering his face.

"Stalker." David coughed from a nearby chair. "How did it go? No, wait. We've got this. Don't fill in."

"So you walk in with your usual 'I need you to help me with such and such song.'" Wes said.

"And Kurt makes his little heart eyes and says, 'Anything for you, Blaine. I love you.'" David added.

"Hmph. It—." Blaine began.

"Shut up. Take notes on what we get right." Wes said, slapping his hand over Blaine's mouth. "And then you say, 'Candles by Hey Monday because I'm about to molest you so let's practice a break up song.'"

Blaine scowled and tried to speak but Wes' hand was still in the way so his words just came out a jumbled mess.

"But Kurt is so helplessly in love with you that he just makes a comment about how you usually sing Pop Princess songs when he really wants to say 'Your taste in music is horrible and it's the first thing on my list of things to change when we're well on the way to being married.'" David continued. "Following that, you go into what you told us. You wanted something more _emotional_."

Wes took over from here, and Blaine was beginning to wonder if they had been spying on Kurt and Blaine or something, because this was seeming pretty close to how it happened. Then again, they did know Blaine best. "And then the lights flicker in Kurt's '_beautiful blue' _eyes—."

"Symbolizing the candles you want to sing about on stage—." David offered, grinning.

"And then, 'Kurt, when I saw you singing about your dead bird, I decided that yes, I do love you, although my best friends have been telling me for six months.'" Wes said, finally lowering his hands but shaking his finger when Blaine opened his mouth to speak.

"Then Kurt's like, 'Oh, innocent lovey face." David said, imitating a love struck facial expression.

"And _then _you go, 'You move me, Kurt' and you molest him." Wes said, clapping his hands together as if that were the end. "But alas, there is more!"

"Our little virgin Kurt kisses you back and it warms your insides or some gay stuff or whatever." David waves his hand carelessly.

"And then you pull away."

"But then he kisses you again because you're probably staring at him like he's a walking sex machine or something because we know how you are when you finally get up the nerve to kiss someone. And poor Kurt has been in love with you since he saw your dopey face, so he's probably literally in heaven on Earth and is afraid you'll run off or that he's dreaming."

"Lastly," Wes concluded. "You make your exit before things get too heavy because we all know that you're also one of the horniest people alive. Which would without a doubt scare poor virgin Kurt away."

"Actually, we went for a walk." Blaine scoffed. "Thank you very much."

"But everything up to that was pretty accurate, wasn't it?"

Blaine stood. "I hate you both."

"We're happy for you!" David called as Wes made loud kissing noises.

"You know what?" Blaine looked around before raising his middle finger. "Ha!"

"Oh, just you wait, Blaine… I bet Kurt's daddy doesn't know and you're already terrified of him." Wes grinned. "So _ha_ and I believe that I win! By the way, David, you owe me thirty dollars. I told you it'd be before six months and you said after."

"Damnit, Blaine. Couldn't you have at least waited until after regionals?" David muttered, pulling out his wallet.

"Hmph. I'm going to go find my—Kurt. Go find my Kurt."

David and Wes exchanged looks.

"Wait. Are you two not official yet?" David asked.

"Well, we didn't _say_ it. I think it was pretty implied after that, though."

"God, he could still back out. You're not getting money from me yet." David scoffed, putting his wallet up.

"Go make it official _now_." Wes said. "I owe Nick money."

"I'm not going to make my relationship status official so you can pay off a debt." Blaine scoffed.

"I would do it for you!" Wes called after him as he walked off. "Just you remember that, Anderson!"


	3. Don't Hurt Blaine or Else

"There he is." David hissed as Kurt walked down the hallway. "One, two…"

"_Hi, Kurt_!" Wes and David chorused together, jumping out.

"_Oh my God_!" Kurt yelped, jumping ten feet. "What are you _doing_?"

"We were waiting for you to come down this dark and deserted hallway." David said cheerfully.

"Where is Blaine?" Kurt asked warily. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Blaine is knee deep in French homework that he doesn't know how to do. No need to worry about his burst in." David grabbed Kurt's arm and led him into the empty senior commons room.

"I have some Chemistry to work—_on_?" Kurt trailed off. "Oh God. I know what this is."

"Good. Then it should be relatively quick." Wes said, clapping his hands together.

"We really like you, Kurt, and don't mean to scare you." David said gently. "But just know that if you break Blaine's heart, I will personally never forgive you."

"And I'll kill you." Wes said sweetly, smiling.

"See, we're his best friends. But I'm sure you know enough about his family to know that we're like brothers."

"He never talks about them actua—."

"Doesn't matter." David interrupted. "He is like our lovable little brother, Kurt."

"We're very protective." Wes added, that same sweet smile plastered on his face. The smile, however, did not match his eyes which seemed to be narrowed although he was… smiling. It made Kurt more than a little nervous.

"I don't plan to _hurt _anyone." Kurt said slowly. "I really like Blaine and would never want to hurt him."

"We just want to be sure you know what you're _really _getting into." Wes said. "The last guy that hurt Blaine ended up in the hospital. I may or may not have pushed him off of a steep porch."

"You… _what_?" Kurt asked, blue eyes widening.

"Like he thinks he can mess with _my _Blaine!" Wes exclaimed. "I wish he'd broken more than just an arm."

"I thought Blaine hadn't had any serious boyfriends…?"

"That's here nor there." David waved his hand. "We just want you to know that we adore you, Kurt. You seem like a really nice guy. But when Blaine falls he falls hard, and he'll probably realize he's madly in love with you by the time summer gets here. And that's only a few short months away. Do you see what I'm saying here?"

"If I break Blaine's heart, Wes is going to shove me off of a high structure in aims of doing more bodily damage than a broken arm?" Kurt looked back and forth in-between them.

"Basically." Wes grinned as Blaine came down the stairs, looking stressed out. "Well it's been a lovely chat. We should have another one sometime."

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine said, face breaking out into a positively adorable smile when he noticed his boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"He was just coming to help you with your French. I caught him in the hallway going back to his dorm room." David supplied. "Right, Kurt?"

"Sure. Let's go." Kurt said, standing.

"Wes, you look a little psychotic. I think you need to lay off the action films, okay?" Blaine called as he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him up the stairs.


	4. Blaine's Sex Dreams

"Anything you'd like to tell us, Blainers?" Wes asked cheerfully, sliding into the seat next to Blaine's in the cafeteria.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked as he peeled an orange and yawned.

"_Oh, Kurt_…"

"What?" Blaine yelped, glancing around the cafeteria. Luckily nobody heard and even more luckily the before mentioned boy was nowhere to be seen. Not that Kurt would have come in seeing as he was now back at McKinley but it was turning into an automatic reflex when he heard Kurt's name while at school.

"What are we doing?" David asked, setting a plate down and then sitting on Blaine's other side.

"Discussing Blaine's sex dream." Wes chirped.

"You don't even room with him. I do. How do you even know about those?"

"_You do_?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"You talk during them." David grinned. "It's almost cute. I kind of feel sorry for you considering the lack of action you're getting."

"I am not suffering from lack of action." Blaine huffed. "There is plenty of… action."

"So you've done it?"

"No but we've touched."

"Sliding your hands into the back of his pants don't count." Wes snorted loudly. "Oh, Blaine… I bet Kurt has no idea how horny of a person you are yet, does he?"

"We've only been dating two months. Of course he doesn't." Blaine snapped.

"Yet you've already had your hands down the back of his pants." David cooed. "How precious."

"I am never telling you two anything ever again." Blaine vowed.

"It's not our fault you're dating a virgin." Wes snorted.

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll let you take his pants off in a year or two." David teased. "Oh, Blaine, if you could hear some of the stuff that you say when you have sex dreams…"

"I hope you don't say those things when you actually have sex." Wes laughed loudly. "You'll end up single."

"Can we stop talking about my sex life, or lack thereof, in the Dalton cafeteria?" Blaine hissed, standing up.

"Leaving to go jerk off? Or sext Kurt?"

"You act like I'm perpetually horny or something!" Blaine snapped.

"You have been having very… intense sex dreams for weeks." David said. "Not to mention the fact that we all know you can get a little carried away when it comes to…"

"Having sex." Wes finished.

"I'm not a whore." Blaine scoffed. "And I haven't had sex since I was sixteen. I just turned eighteen."

"We didn't say you're a whore." David said. "You're just a man who likes his needs met."

"Only you just so happen to be dating a virgin and Kurt probably would think it was too sexy to show you his shoulder." Wes giggled loudly.

"Leave Kurt alone." Blaine snapped. "If you must know, he's been trying to nudge towards taking things a little farther and I'm the one that's putting a stopper on it."

"Have you lost your damn mind? Let him give you a hand job so you'll quit moaning all night." David said, staring at him in shock. "For my sake if anything! I'm considering purchasing ear plugs, Blaine. Ear plugs."

"I wouldn't expect either of you two to understand my reasoning since you two don't have a brain that thinks beyond what's in your pants." Blaine said, standing up and grabbing his messenger bag. "And for the record, my hands weren't in his pants. They were in his boxers. _The front_. So take that and stick it you know where."

"Wait, wait, wait. You and Kurt are in groping territory now?" David asked a little louder than necessary, causing a few eyebrows in the cafeteria to rise.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes."

"That's why the dreams are getting worse. They've gotten farther." Wes gasped. "Oh man, David. You better hope they don't start having sex. Who knows what will happen then."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us that you and Kurt—."

"It was once. We got carried away and it's not happened against since." Blaine said shortly.

"_Aww, Kurt and Blaine are too embarrassed to give each other hand jobs again_!" David and Wes cooed together.

"Keep your voices down!" Blaine hissed.

"At least we don't have to worry about Blaine and Kurt getting STDs from each other." David snorted.

"Gotta have sex to get those! And you, my friend, aren't getting _any_!" Wes grinned. "I'll buy you some boxes of tissues, Blainers. No need to thank me."

"Why can't I have normal people in my life for once?" Blaine moaned as he left the cafeteria.

"We've got at least three more months before they have sex." Wes' grin grew.

"That is at least three months of teasing and mocking." David smirked. "I'm so glad we adopted him. Aren't you?"

"And he's come so far." Wes wiped an invisible tear from his eye. "Our baby's all grown up and having naughty dreams about his first love."

"We'll have to add it to the baby book."


	5. Shirtless Blaine

"Hey, Blaine, I know we weren't going to leave for the theater until 7 but David said your soccer practice got out early and I figured that we could get food first if you wa—_ant_." Kurt's jaw dropped and his hand grasped the doorknob tightly.

"Huh?" Blaine, who had his back to the door, turned around and looked at Kurt. "Hey!"

"Oh, uh, hey." Kurt said, unable to tear his eyes away Blaine's chest. Shirtless chest. He told himself to look away, that he was being creepy, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from it. How was Blaine's chest and torso so sculpted? And since when had Kurt found body hair attractive as opposed to repulsive? Not that there was much of it on Blaine, but _damn_.

"What were you saying?" Blaine asked, seemingly oblivious to Kurt ogling his chest.

"Theater and food and—huh?" Kurt blinked several times. What had he come in for? What had Blaine _done _to him?

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, now looking concerned. He took a step closer to Kurt.

"No! Uh—you should—stay there. There is good. There is _great_." Kurt said quickly. Blaine couldn't come closer. Then Kurt's creepiness would reach an all new level. He'd have to resist the urge to touch Blaine's perfectly sculpted body. When had he suddenly reached a point of wanting to touch someone's _chest_? Was that normal?

"Oh…kay." Blaine said slowly, eyebrow arched. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just fine." Kurt said, feeling himself blush. Oh, he was _definitely _fine. Blaine was a picture right out of one of those borderline X rated calendars and… "I was just… saying that we… what?"

"Are you…" Blaine glanced down and then figured it out. "_Ooooh_. Should I put a shirt on? Are you uncomfortable?"

"I mean, if you want to…" Kurt said, trying not to look disappointed.

Blaine blushed a bit himself, which was ridiculous. He'd had sex with twenty guys, but his first boyfriend saw him shirtless and he was embarrassed?

"Wow." Kurt said, staring. "Do you work out? You must."

"I run a lot and do warming up exercises…" Blaine said.

Kurt blushed even more, forcing himself to look up and into Blaine's pretty hazel eyes. Blaine wasn't a piece of meat. He probably didn't want to be stared at all day. Then again, his eyes were gorgeous too and that was okay, right? Right? "We…. Uh… sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who left the door half-open." Blaine laughed a bit, not seeming annoyed.

_And I am so glad you did,_ Kurt thought to himself. It was like Christmas had come early. "I just… Would you like to get dinner before the movie?"

"I would love that." Blaine smiled happily. "Are you going to be to upset if I actually… you know… put a shirt on?"

"It's probably necessary, isn't it?" Kurt sighed, glancing down at his chest again and taking a mental picture of how perfect his boyfriend's body was because who knew when Kurt would see him shirtless again?

"Yeah, probably." Blaine laughed. "Just give me three minutes and I'll be ready to leave. Who is driving this time?"

"You can." Kurt said. _In fact, you should. If not, I'll drive off of the road because I'll be too preoccupied on your chest and oh wow, look at how low-cut those jeans are. Is this real life?_


	6. Burt Embarrasses Kurt

Okay, so maybe there was one _slight _drawback to dating Kurt Hummel. And really, it wasn't so much a drawback as a… habit that led to very many uncomfortable sittings with Kurt's father. That drawback was the fact that Kurt took _forever _to get ready. It didn't care if Blaine left thirty minutes later than he said he would (He'd done that in an attempt to not wait quite as long—hadn't worked, by the way) or if he told Kurt three hours in advance when he would be leaving.

And, really, they had been dating for four months. Kurt didn't need to be nervous about what he wore. To be quite honest, Kurt would have looked breathtaking in a garbage bag as far as Blaine was concerned. Besides, Blaine had a feeling it was beyond _just _impressing him.

"So, how's your summer going?" Kurt's father asked in a gruff voice, coming into the living room and sitting in his usual chair.

"Very well, sir." Blaine said, trying not to sound nervous. Burt had never been mean to him, but it could be awkward. He knew it had nothing to do with the fact that he was… well, a guy. They just didn't know each other that well yet.

"Are you excited about college?" Burt asked, eyeing him.

"A bit nervous." Blaine admitted. What was it with everyone asking him if he was 'excited' or 'ready'? No. He was moving to another state and had no idea what he was getting into. No. He wasn't _excited_. Maybe he would be once he got there, but no. Not yet.

"You'll be fine."

Blaine forced a smile and looked down at his hands. His nails were getting too long. He really needed to cut them… How much did he want to bet Kurt would notice and making a teasing comment? $5. $10? What did it matter, he was betting _himself_.

"Are your parents taking it well?" Burt asked, evidently still looking at him.

"Oh, yeah." Blaine said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "They're happy…"

Burt gave him an odd look.

"For me. Happy for me." Blaine added quickly. Yeah, right. Happy in the sense that he would be an entire state away. That many more months they could be sure the wrong person wouldn't connect Blaine _Anderson,_homosexuality, and Senate candidates' grandson in the same sentence.

"Kurt said your dad wasn't too pleased you gave up soccer… he'll get over it, I'm sure." Burt tried to reassure him.

"Thanks." Blaine forced another smile.

"Okay, kid. You've got two options." Burt said very seriously.

Blaine sat up much straighter, meeting his eyes.

"Stories or pictures?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"We both know Kurt's going to take ages." Burt shrugged. "We might as well have something to laugh over until he decides to grace us with his presence. For today would you rather see pictures or hear stories?"

"Of Kurt?" Blaine tilted his head.

"Yes."

"Pictures." Blaine said instantly. He'd always _wanted _to see pictures of little Kurt. How was he going to pass that up?

"I'll be right back." Burt said a little too eagerly, disappearing.

_You better hurry up. Your dad is bringing out the pictures,_ Blaine texted Kurt.

"Absolutely not!" Kurt called down the stairs as he all but ran down them. "Don't you _dare_, Dad!"

"I already got the album, kid. Go finish changing your outfit twenty times." Burt said, sitting on the couch next to Blaine instead of on the couch.

"Dad…" Kurt threatened.

"Nobody said you had to stay." Burt grinned and handed the large album to Blaine. "Here you go, buddy."

"Blaine, don't." Kurt pleaded, looking at Blaine with wounded puppy eyes. "Please."

Blaine hesitated.

"Fine. I will." Burt grunted, taking it back. He opened the album and set it on Blaine's lap. "Oh, look, he's naked."

"DAD!" Kurt yelped.

"Relax. I'm just kidding." Burt said as Blaine giggled a bit.

"Come on, Blaine. Let's go." Kurt said quickly.

"I don't know. You have to change your clothes a few more times." Blaine teased.

"He made his mom buy this princess doll for him." Burt said, pointing to a picture with a toddler Kurt holding a ragged plush doll. "He carried it everywhere for months. _Everywhere_."

"Oh God." Kurt moaned, covering his face. "Alright, Dad. I get that it's rude to make him wait so long. Come on, Blaine."

"_Were you a Powerpuff girl for Halloween_?" Blaine asked loudly, gleefully clapping his hands together.

"He insisted. He wouldn't even budge for the pink power ranger, which I thought was a _bit _more appropriate. Then again, now he occasionally wears those skirts—as you saw at prom." Burt chuckled.

"_Dad…_" Kurt hissed.

"You chose Blossom over Kimberly?!" Blaine asked, horrified. "Kurt, this changes everything. I see you in a completely different light."

"Please let this nightmare end." Kurt said, sinking down on Blaine's other side. "Oh my God, I'm in the bathtub! Don't look!" Kurt threw his hand over a picture as Blaine turned the page.

"His mom liked to take pictures of him in the bath or and of his butt." Burt snickered. "I knew one day I'd get the joy of showing this to someone else who would appreciate it."

Blaine didn't respond. He was too busy giggling immaturely into his fist.

"See? There's one!" Burt grinned turning the page again and pointing at Kurt's naked butt. "He liked to run around naked too."

"You're—so—cute—tehehe!" Blaine gasped out through his laughs, before throwing his head back and beginning to laugh even more.

"I hope you're keeping this one, Kurt." Burt grinned and pointed at Blaine. "I like him."

"The one I'm considering giving away is _you_." Kurt said standing and grabbing Blaine's hand. "Come on. We're going to be late."

"But—the pictures—." Blaine said, looking crestfallen. "I want to see more. That was only five pages!"

"Next time." Burt mouthed as Kurt dragged him from the house. He then added, where Kurt could hear, "You boys be safe!


	7. Blaine Gets Into College

"I'm not going to be nothing." Blaine said to himself as he sat in the corner booth at a restaurant in downtown Westerville waiting for his parents and grandmother to meet him. It wasn't like he _wanted _to meet them or anything, but they knew it would be time for him to get his acceptance letters back from colleges and therefore they wanted to meet to 'discuss his options.' Which probably meant that his grandmother was forcing them to financially support him—something that he absolutely detested, but how else would he… well… survive? It wasn't like he could as Kurt's parents to support him or anything. He was pretty sure Kurt's dad didn't even _like _like him yet.

Blaine looked down at the three acceptance letters he had brought with him—Duke, UC Santa Barbara, and UCLA. Those were the three schools that wanted to recruit him for soccer and they would therefore be giving him a scholarship if he accepted. He got into two more colleges—OSU and UK, but he didn't plan to tell his parents that. At least not yet.

The best three soccer schools wanted him. It was everything his father had wanted from him since he turned seven and started playing soccer. Wanted _from _was more accurate than _for_ because Blaine was pretty sure his dad just wanted in on the money he could possibly make if he went professional.

_I still wish you'd let me meet them. You've met Dad and Carole. How is that fair? :) _

Blaine looked down at the text and shook his head, smiling. Kurt knew things weren't… normal in Blaine's home life. They didn't go into a whole lot of details because Blaine wasn't comfortable enough to tell too much yet, but he knew that Kurt was really just trying to cheer him up. Kurt probably knew more than he let on. After all, he would always be stressed before and after visits. That always resulted in Kurt trying to cheer him up or distract him—something he appreciated more than Kurt would ever be able to understand. At least he had Kurt to complain to about it now.

**Maybe next time you can come. It'll be a party, **Blaine typed back. He knew Kurt would _never_ meet his dad but he wasn't going to come out and say that. Kurt would surely take it the wrong way.

_I don't think we have the same idea of what a party is, Blaine. But if it ends in more drunk cuddling, I might not argue too much._

"It is incredibly rude to have your phone out on the table in a restaurant, Blaine. What do they teach you at Dalton?"

Blaine slid his phone into his pocket as his grandmother took a seat across from him. "Sorry, grandmother."

"Your parents will be here shortly. Your father got a little held up at work." She said, looking around the restaurant. "Did they not even bring you water?"

"I didn't want anything to drink until I ordered." Blaine mumbled.

"Talk clearly. You're not some public school child."

"I went to public school until ninth grade."

"Don't backtalk me. What has gotten into you? A boy gets to the age where he can apply to college and all of a sudden he thinks he can sass his grandmother?"

"Surely Blaine isn't sassing anybody."

Blaine stiffened as his father sat directly across from him. He'd really hoped his mother would sit by him… until he remembered otherwise he'd be looking directly at his father.

"How's that boy?" His mother asked, sliding into the booth next to him and pulling a hair off of his blazer. "Doesn't he look so adorable in his blazer, Barbra?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to make her stop. "It's fine, mom."

"Clearly your etiquette classes did not pay off." His grandmother remarked as the waiter came up and took their order.

"A lot of things didn't." His father muttered, looking Blaine in the eyes.

"How is that boy?" His mother repeated and Blaine resisted the urge to cringe.

"What boy?" Blaine asked distractedly, looking around the restaurant confused.

"I heard him on the other side of the phone the other day, Blaine. Don't treat me like I'm dumb. You have a friend that is a boy." His mother said slowly.

"I have many friends that are boys." Blaine said. "I go to an all boys school."

"Honestly. We can handle it. We handled you coming out, didn't we?" Blaine's grandmother asked.

_Oh, yeah. You sure did._

"What's his name?"

Blaine looked out the window, praying that the waiter would come with their drinks a little faster. He needed something to distract himself since he clearly wasn't going to be able to have his phone out. His phone was the only thing that made lunches with his mother bearable and now he didn't even have _that _to save him.

"Your mother asked you a question, Blaine." His father said, voice low.

"Christopher." Blaine lied. "His name is Christopher."

"I've always thought that was a hideous name." Blaine's mother said, scrunching her nose up. "_Christopher_?"

"What ethnicity is he?" His grandmother asked.

"Does it matter?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself.

"Of course it matters." His father said through clenched teeth.

"He's Hispanic. Christopher is his middle name. His first name is Jose."

His grandmother dropped her purse on the floor. "Honestly, Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged one shoulder, looking up and taking his drink from the waiter when she arrived.

"I still say we should have gone to the country club." Blaine's mother sighed.

"It would have been too far of a drive for Blaine. Gas isn't cheap these days and I'm the one that has to pay his gas because Dalton won't let their damn students have jobs." Blaine's father scoffed. "If I had it my way, he'd be working and paying off part of his tuition bill."

_There goes them paying for tuition for OSU or UK, _Blaine thought to himself. He felt a tingle of sadness and guilt. _There goes being within driving distance of Kurt._

"Are you really dating a Mexican?" His grandmother asked.

"I think they prefer to be called _Hispanic_, mother."

"I'm actually dating a leprechaun." Blaine shrugged.

"I'm asking you a serious question." His father growled.

"I'm not dating anybody." Blaine blurted, sitting up much straighter. "The guy on the phone was one of the Warblers."

He momentarily closed his eyes. _Please don't ask me anything else…_

"You sure do talk to someone on the phone a lot after school. Who is it?"

"My therapist."

All three of them fell silent after that, not speaking until several minutes after their food arrived. They'd _never _asked how therapy was going. Not in public to avoid being overheard and not in private because they didn't care.

"So," His grandmother finally said. "When are you going to let us in on the big news?"

_Now if it'll get me out of here, _Blaine thought. But he didn't say that. Instead¸ he said, "Whenever."

"Now we just want you to know that everything will be covered. I will cover food, gas, and school expenses while you're up there and your parents will pay for a _nice _apartment and will completely furnish it and pay for all of your bills." His grandmother prattled. "If no scholarship is involved, your parents have agreed to pay that as well."

"If?" Blaine prompted. It wasn't going to be that easy. No way. It wasn't how his family worked.

"_If_ you keep your private life private." His father cut in. "I don't want a bunch of pictures of you shacking up with boys ending up in the wrong hands. Your grandmother and I have careers to keep up and if you go wild, we're going to cut you off entirely."

"So can I act gay or can I just not let you find out?" Blaine asked, voice sweet.

_Why did I just say that?_

He really was back talking too much. Clearly Kurt was rubbing off on him.

"Are you wanting an argument or are you just stupid?" His father asked, glaring at him.

Blaine pushed the envelope toward his father, mainly just to shut him up.

His dad set his plate aside and opened Duke's first—his father's first choice, as it had been since he was 9 and his coach said he showed "great promise."

"Accepted." His father said out loud about five seconds later.

Blaine sat very still, waiting. What would happen?

"Accepted on a full scholarship!" His grandmother cried, looking over her son's shoulder. "Oh, Blaine! I knew you could do it! He's always practiced so hard!"

Blaine's eyebrow shot up. He hadn't expected a reaction from her. The again, money. What else would get a reaction from this woman?

"Do you see that, Mark?"

"Good. Maybe he can go to Duke, get his act together, find a nice girl, have a good career, and pretend to be normal." His father said, tossing the letter onto the table.

Blaine stood, yanking the letter up and grabbing the others as well before anyone could grab them. "I don't know why I came."

"Not so fast. We're not done discussing this. You need financial support." His grandmother said, pointing to the seat. "Sit."

Blaine stared at the three of them, weighing his options. Money for college and life or no money for college and life. Of course, _of course, _freaking money was going to win out. He hated money.

"Financial support will be given to you, as I explained, but there are some… conditions. Now I know that you wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize my chances of winning in office." His grandmother said as he slowly and regretfully took a seat. "We want to make sure proper precautions are taken to… to ensure my slot."

Blaine resisted the urge to take a roll his eyes.

"You are not to post pictures of you and other boys acting… homosexual online." His father interrupted. "You are not to post anything about your boyfriend online. You are not to do anything that would raise flags that the grandson of Barbra Anderson is gay. Am I clear?"

Blaine looked down at his phone, uploading a picture of he and Kurt as his Facebook display picture. His profile was completely unsearchable so it wasn't that big of a deal, but it still gave him the lightest bit of satisfaction. "Crystal clear, _father._ Is that it?"

"Don't go getting drunk and acting like a fool. You have a name to uphold. If you get arrested, I will _not _be bailing you out again."

"The longer I'm in jail, the more likely people are to make a connection." Blaine commented. "That would be pretty unfortunate, wouldn't it?"

His father stood, walked around the table, and grabbed his arm roughly. "I'm not playing, Blaine Wyatt Anderson. Just because you are almost 18 does not give you the right to act how you choose."

"Actually when I'm 18, it _does _give me the right. By law." Blaine said, eyes on his father's hand. _Five… four… three…_

"Let go of him, Mark. This is ridiculous." His grandmother hissed. "Someone could see."

"Someone could see? That's more important than what he did?" Blaine scoffed, standing when his father let go of him. "I'm leaving."

"Here's some lunch money, dear." His mother said, shoving four one hundred dollar bills into his hand.

"Lunch money or hush money? Forget it." Blaine pocketed the money, grabbed his jacket, and stormed out of the restaurant.

_Are you free yet?_

Blaine looked at his text, feeling his face light up in a smile at Kurt's words. **Just broke away. Am I driving to Lima or are we meeting half way?**

_You've driven all the way the last five times. I'm at Dalton in the senior commons with your friends. Hurry back. Wes is getting restless and that always results in awkward sexuality questions._

**I am so sorry. I'll be ten minutes tops.**

_:)_

At least Blaine had Kurt and his friends.


	8. Drunk Dialing

Drunk Dialing

"L… Listen, Kurt."

Kurt, who was mostly asleep since it was two in the morning and he had a Chemistry test the next morning, stared at his phone like he had no idea what it was. "Blaine?"

"I may or may not be drunk or concussed… and honestly, I probably shouldn't have called you… but the fortune cookie is telling me to steal the toilet and I… how do you steal a toilet?"

"Wait. Concussed?"

"Uh yeah. Wes threw a soccer ball at my… uh… what gets concussed?"

"Your _head_?"

"Yeah!" Blaine said and Kurt could just see the dopey, adorable big grin that was probably on his face. "Yeah the soccer bowl and toilet ball… wait…. I can't move the toilet. Do you think it's 'cause I'm tiny? David called me Tiny Timmy but my name isn't even Timmy… It's Blaine and my middle name is Wyatt. Why is my new name Tiny Timmy?"

"Blaine, where are you?"

"Err… in a bathroom? That's why there's a toilet." Blaine hiccupped and then mumbled a, "_Gross_. That tasted weird."

Kurt rubbed his face.

The last time Blaine had been drunk around Kurt, he'd basically hibernated after attempting to serenade him.

This was… different.

"Hey, so I'm uhm… reading a book. It's not a cool book… No. _It's not a school book_. It _is _a cool book." Blaine said. "Do you want to come and, uhm… read it with me? Cause I like to read for fun and you're fun so we could… be fun together?"

"Blaine… I'm an hour and a half away."

"Okay."

Kurt closed his eyes because how was Blaine so freaking adorable? Even when he sounded pitiful?

"I'm never going to leave you alone again."

"What, Blaine?"

"I meant the chicken nuggets."

"Blaine… are you talking to me?"

"No. I'm talking to the chicken nuggets… or the fries? How do you eat chicken nuggets? It's like eating chicken babies and they're cute and fluffy… oh my God. _What did I just say_?"

"That chicks are cute and fluffy."

"I didn't say I loved you, right?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he could have sworn his heart flipped in his chest four times. "Uh… no."

"Good because _that _would have been embarrassing. Can you come cuddle me now? David's irritated with me, Wes is making out with some girl, and Thaddy's being all creepy." Blaine whined. "I really wanna cuddle because of elephants."

"_Blaine_."

"That's me!"

Kurt covered his face and shook his head.

Was he amused? Yes.

Was he annoyed that his boyfriend of four months had just proclaimed his love for him? Yes. Mostly because Blaine wouldn't even remember.

"Kurt… Hey, Kurt, are you still there?"

"Yes, Blaine. What?" Kurt asked.

"My dream is to find someone who will love me when I draw bacteriophages for me… What's a bacteriophage? Do you think it's fluffy or goopy? Or loopy? D for all the above? Shit, is this a test?"

"I think you might need some sleep, babe."

"Did we have sex yet?"

"What? No." Kurt sputtered, blushing.

Because he'd thoughtabout it and hands had been granted access under his shirt and over the jeans and Blaine had run his hand up Kurt's thigh multiple times—which cause some serious problems, honestly. Every time they'd gone just a little farther although Kurt knew it was _killing _Blaine.

Still, he was a perfect gentleman and would never rush Kurt. He frequently said he wanted Kurt to feel comfortable so _he _could feel comfortable.

Which was really sweet, really.

But Blaine was always sweet.

"Hey, can you have a bucket ready for me when I get home?"

"… you live at Dalton. I'm in Lima." Kurt said slowly.

"I shouldn't drive there. You're in Ethiopia right? How long will it take to walk? Hey, can you just meet me in Blockbuster's parking lot?"

"There hasn't been a Blockbuster in Ohio for seven years."

"Where are my movies coming from?!"

"… Amazon and Pay Per View? I don't know."

Blaine suddenly whined, "No, don't take it. It's my love Kurt!"

"Kurt?" He heard David ask.

"Good morning." Kurt yawned.

"How bad was that?"

"Uh… can you tell me what a bacteriophage is?"

"Oh God. Did he say anything embarrassing?"

"Oh yeah." Kurt nodded although David couldn't see it.

"Serves him right." David said. "Sorry. He snuck away. He and Wes do this all the time. It's exhausting being the mother hen sometimes."

"Good luck with that I guess." Kurt bit his lip and then added, "Can you let me know when he's asleep?"

"No worries there, Kurtsie. He's conked out on the bathroom floor. You're still coming to my house for grilling out tomorrow, right?

"Trust me. I am not giving up an opportunity to let him know he stupid he acts when he's drunk _again_."

"At least he didn't make out with any girls this time, right?" David laughed.

"Good night, David." Kurt laughed as well.

"Good night."

Kurt laid back down, putting his phone screen on and looking at the adorable picture of he and Blaine from two weeks ago when Kurt had ridden down to Lexington, KY with him to see UK's campus.

They sure were cute.

…

"So… uh…" Blaine said the next day when Kurt arrived at David's house.

Kurt smiled brightly.

"Did I say anything too embarrassing?" Blaine looked worried.

"No." Kurt said, his tone very serious.

Inwardly he was thinking that it probably surpassed embarrassment but he knew Blaine was always a gentleman and he really didn't want to embarrass him more than he'd already embarrassed himself.

"Thank God." Blaine let out a relieved sigh. "Do you want to come out back?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled and held out his hand. "I missed you, Blaine."

"I missed you too, Kurt." Blaine smiled and then leaned in, kissing Kurt gently. "Let's go before Wes takes the porch swing."

"I love porch swings." Kurt gasped. "Hey, what is a bacteriophage?"

Blaine looked at him and groaned. "Oh God. I did say everything I thought I did, didn't I?"

Kurt smiled again, grabbing Blaine's hand since their kiss had distracted him. "By the way... me too. But this doesn't count. Deal?"

"Deal... because it needs to be more special than that." Blaine looked relieved.

"You're a cute drunk, you know? It's too bad you didn't serenade me last night too."

Blaine shook his head and led Kurt outside.

"Me too, though." Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked him in the eyes and smiled.


	9. Mercedes' Complaint

"That is a complete fabrication of the truth!" Kurt exclaimed as he sketched.

"It is not. You think I can't hear the breathy sighs and the other noises you two make? I've seen it enough to person to know what it is when I hear it on the phone." Mercedes responded. "It's happened at least twice, White Boy. I'm sure there have been other times you just haven't been caught too."

"Has not." Kurt scoffed. "We're not horny teenage—okay, maybe we are. But we can manage to keep our tongues apart long enough for me to have a phone conversation."

"You are lying through your teeth." Mercedes scoffed this time. "All I'm saying is that you can get off the phone and call me back next time. I know a lot of girls our age would get all hot and bothered by the two of you making out while on the other end of the phone, but not me. Don't deny you haven't done it."

"Okay, okay, okay." Kurt sighed. "Maybe once or twice but no more than that."

"Once or twice is enough."

"I find it interesting that me asking how your date with David ended up on Blaine and I making out." Kurt laughed as Blaine made it home, closing the door to their apartment and arching his eyebrow. Kurt waved at him, smiling warmly.

"Hmph." Mercedes said.

"You did it." Kurt gasped, sitting up straight.

"We did _not_." Mercedes yelped. "Just because we're long distance dating doesn't mean we're going to have sex the first time we see each other."

"Oh, sweetie… I hate to sound like a guy, but I don't think David is the type of guy to wait around six or seven months." Kurt said gently.

"Okay. Leaving the room." Blaine whispered loudly, although he was learning down to give Kurt a kiss.

Kurt pulled his head down to his own, pressing his lips against Blaine's and closing his eyes, turning the speaker phone on and setting his phone down. She wouldn't find out if the phone wasn't right there, right?

"He's a complete gentleman—."

"Yeah right." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's lips. "Mmh."

"Shh." Kurt whispered, leaning back and pulling Blaine on top of him.

"He would never dump me just because we haven't had—."

"He might." Blaine mumbled.

"Shh!" Kurt hissed, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth and sliding his hands down to Blaine's hips, causing Blaine to shiver.

"What we have runs deeper than—."

"Doesn't yet." Blaine said. "Oof!"

"Physical attraction—."

"You're so hot." Kurt gasped out, words muffled by Blaine's neck which he began kissing.

"You're hotter." Blaine gasped, tilting his head and letting out a low moan.

"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN, KURT! DAMN BOY! NEITHER OF YOU ARE SO ATTRACTIVE THAT YOU CANNOT KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF EACH OTHER FOR A DAMN PHONE CONVERSATION!"

Kurt reached over, grabbing the phone. "I'll call you back, 'Cedes."

"Rachel is a better person to talk to on the phone than you." Mercedes snapped.

"You take that back right now—oh God, Blaine, one minute." Kurt groaned as Blaine nipped at his neck, arching his body against Blaine's. "Take it bac—ergh, I've gotta go."

"Damn both of you." Mercedes snapped before hanging up.

"Clothes. Off. Now."


	10. This Is It

"Can I ask you something, Blaine?"

Blaine rolled off Kurt, panting a bit. "What?"

Kurt sat up on Blaine's bed, backing up against the headboard.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, looking confused.

"Have you ever… had sex?" Kurt asked shyly.

Well, _that _was not what Blaine was expecting.

Nor something he had really thought of having to answer.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Kurt bit his lip, looking nervous.

"Oh." Blaine nodded.

Because, _shit_.

Honestly, he should have known this was coming.

After all, Blaine's hand had been down the back of Kurt's pants and Kurt may or may not have accidentally grinded on Blaine's leg. Blaine still couldn't get the sound of the noise Kurt had made out of his head—something between a gurgle and a moan. As though his brain and mouth weren't working together.

"Are you going to say something, Blaine?" Kurt asked, voice soft. It was always so soft.

"Yes. I… have had sex." Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt looked surprised. "Uhm… who? Does he go here?"

"Kurt, I…" Blaine took another deep breath.

"What's wrong? We don't have to talk about this."

"I… uhm… I had a rough couple of years and during that time I slept with a lot of people." Blaine looked up, down, anywhere but at Kurt.

"Are you okay now?" Kurt asked, scooting closer to him and grabbing one of his hands.

Blaine looked at Kurt, swallowing. How was it than even holding Kurt's hand calmed him down? "Yeah. I'm okay now."

"Rough couple of years? You're seventeen, right?"

"Yeah. Uhm…"

He was not mentally or emotionally prepared for this conversation.

But hands had been roaming like crazy for three days. He honestly should have expected it.

"I lost my virginity when I was fourteen. I was kind of in a bad situation, I got drunk, and I don't really remember it but I know we had sex." Blaine looked at the wall behind Kurt.

"Fourteen?" Kurt whispered, grabbing hold of his other hand which was shaking.

"Yeah and I just… I was in this bad place and it felt really good so for almost two years, I would have sex with guys…"

"Were you raped?" Kurt asked.

"No. Honestly I was really hurting and really depressed… but it made me feel good. So I… had a lot of it." Blaine looked down. "I never thought I'd find someone like you. _I'm sorry_."

"No." Kurt shook his head.

"It wasn't just a few, Kurt."

Blaine had never felt so ashamed in his life.

"That's okay." Kurt said again, voice gentle.

"I've had sex with twenty people."

Tears filled Kurt's eyes and he gripped Blaine's hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Oh God." Blaine's eyes teared up. "I'm so sorry… I wish my first time had been with you… and I hope you don't think I'm a whore or anything like that… It was just the only thing that made me feel better."

"Never." Kurt said. "Are you… you're okay now, right?"

"Yes." Blaine nodded, wiping his face after freeing one hand. "I am. I just… you need to know… but I've been tested and I never had anything. I've not had sex in almost two years but when you're ready, I can get another test."

"No. I trust you." Kurt looked in his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to get too far into it but… My parents were never accepting of me and after the Sadie Hawkins dance I had lost all my 'friends.' It started out at camp."

"Camp?"

"A summer camp." Blaine said because he wasn't ready to delve into _that _yet. "That's where I lost my virginity… to this seventeen year old guy… I was really drunk and didn't know what was going on and this guy sat next to me and he started touching me and I remember it felt really good…. When I woke up, my pants were still down and I was sore."

Kurt swallowed.

"I don't even know who it was." Blaine swallowed too. "I didn't know what was going on and then I… wake up and I'm still on that couch. And after I woke up and couldn't remember so I tried it again… and again… and again. I had sex with five people that summer and with the last four, it wasn't just once."

"And when you got home?"

"Same thing. Sometimes I'd get drunk at a party but eventually I just did it without alcohol because it made me feel _good_. I had a lot of unprotected sex, Kurt. If you don't want—"

"No." Kurt whispered, wiping his eyes. "I don't want that. I just want you."

Blaine let out a choked sob.

Because, really?

Kurt Hummel _knew _about all his sex and still wanted him?

"It's okay. I don't care." Kurt said, still whispering. "Oh, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head and wiped off his face. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I wish I could take it back."

"No." Kurt shook his head and cupped his cheek. "I want _all _of you, Blaine."

"I want all of you too." Blaine let out a deep breath.

"It's okay." Kurt said, hand going up to Blaine's short curls.

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine wiped his eyes again. "If you don't want have sex with me, though… I understand."

"I want to." Kurt looked him the eyes. "I would just… like to wait until I'm 18 if that's okay."

"Of course it is." Blaine sniffled.

"Blaine, I…" Kurt trailed off.

"What?"

"You're so special and last night I think I fell in love with you."

Blaine laughed.

"No. I think I'm falling in love with you, Blaine."

"I think I'm falling in love with you too, Kurt." Blaine smiled.

Kurt wiped under Blaine's teary eyes.

"We can wait longer too if you want…. Please don't feel pressured. I want you to be comfortable… and I want it to be special because you are _so _special to me."

Kurt wiped under his eyes again. "You are special to me too… and you're worth so much more than you think. You saved my life, Blaine."

Blaine wiped tears that fell on Kurt's cheek. "Let's get out of here and do something to cheer us up. Okay?"

"Okay." Kurt reached up again, wiping under Blaine's eyes which had filled with more tears. "Do you like cheesecake?

"Who doesn't? There's a Cheesecake Factory in Cinci."

"That's two hours away." Kurt smiled.

"It's Saturday and you don't have to be home for a while. Think you can handle being in a car with me for four hours in one day?"

"I think I'm driving." Kurt's smile grew as they walked out into the student parking lot. "You know what? If you're nice, I may even bring you some potato candy on Monday."

"What is potato candy?" Blaine asked.

"The only thing that may taste better than cheesecake. Can we stop on the way for coffee?"

"Do you know who you're talking to, Kurt?

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Kurt got into the driver's seat.

"Hey, Kurt… Thank you for being so understanding." Blaine said after buckling his seat belt.

"Thank you." Kurt started the car and then reached down squeezing Blaine's thigh. "This is it, isn't it?"

Blaine leaned his head back against the seat and looked at Kurt, hearts probably popping out of his eyes. "This is it."


	11. Firsts

**Meeting Burt/Before the first official Date**

"I know Carole's working late tonight so I went ahead and made dinner. Baked chicken—yes, I know you don't like baked chicken, Dad. But you've got to keep eating healthy or you're going to get sick again." Kurt said, rushing around the living room.

"Can't I just have _one _night of eating real food, Kurt?" His father sighed, almost glaring at the baked chicken on the table.

"Don't lie. It tastes amazing. You loved it last time. You're just being stubborn." Kurt spun in a circle, trying to find his jacket that he knew he'd already sat out and—there it was.

"I don't see why you're getting so nervous. You and Blaine always go out and do your… things." Burt said gruffly, arching his eyebrow. "Unless… it's different… Kurt, is this a _date_?"

Kurt heard a car pulling up and then a car door closing. "I've got to go, Dad."

"Kurt, is this a _date_?" Burt repeated.

"It's cold outside and we're going to be late and—yes! Please, just, don't embarrass me. It's a date!" Kurt exclaimed in a hushed voice as there was a knock on the door. "Dad, no."

"I just want to say hello." Burt said gruffly.

"Please, no. Just wait until next time." Kurt pleaded, pulling his jacket on. "He's already scared of you enough as it is."

"If he doesn't have bad intentions, he's got no reason to be scared."

"Oh God, Dad. Really?" Kurt moaned, grabbing his wallet. He opened the door and said, "Hi, Blaine." Sounding rather exasperated.

"Hello, Blaine." Burt added, smirking. "How are you? Come on in. Kurt said it's cold out."

Blaine's hazel eyes widened and he shuffled into the house. Sure, they had one okay talk in the garage… one 'okay' awkward talk in which Blaine asked Burt to give Kurt, his new boyfriend, the sex talk. This wasn't going to be awkward at all. "Hi, Mr. Hummel."

"So, Kurt tells me this is a date?"

"Did I?" Kurt asked. "Because if it gets both of us out of this, I can tell you otherwise."

"Now, boys, this changes things." Burt said. "I want him home by 11:30, Blaine. Kurt, if you're going to be late, you need to call. By _home by 11:30_, I mean inside the house at 11:30. Not making out in either of your over-sized cars. Not that there should be any making out going on because this is just the first date, right?"

Blaine pursed his lips together, nodding.

"Okay, we're going to be late. Is that it?" Kurt asked, voice higher than normal.

"Yes. You can go." Burt said, eyeing Blaine who gulped and resisted the urge to break eye contact. "You boys be smart."

"Oh, God, let's go." Kurt said, practically running to the door. He fumbled to open it and held it open for Blaine, closing it behind him. "_Oh my God_, Blaine. I am so sorry. I tried to just leave but apparently he had to get me back for making him baked chicken instead of fried chicken or—." He trailed off, realizing they were to the car and that Blaine was holding the door open, looking just as nervous as he felt. "Oh. Thanks."

Blaine seemed to inwardly take a deep breath before smiling and saying very softly, "You're welcome."

Kurt got into the car, feeling his cheeks redden. He ducked his head as Blaine walked around to the driver's seat, letting out a deep breath when he thought Blaine wasn't looking.

Blaine got into the car and looked at him, giving him a nervous smile. "Is it going to be this awkward the whole time?"

"I hope not." Kurt said, meeting his eyes and smiling back. He reached over, grabbing Blaine's hand. "I mean, if you think about it… there's no_ real _reason for it to be awkward anyway."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, eyebrow arching.

"Not really. We've already had two extremely passionate kisses—."

Blaine's cheeks reddened this time, and Kurt thought it was beyond adorable.

"And how many times have we gone to a movie and The Lima Bean? It's a long drive but, face it, we've done this tons of times… It can't be _that _much different, right?"

"Right." Blaine said, taking a deep breath and smiling. "But, just so I know, I'm not the only one that's nervous, right?"

"I changed my outfit ten more times than I do on a normal basis." Kurt said. "You are most definitely not the only one that is nervous."eJH

**Blaine has trouble picking a college**

"I thought you were accepted at Duke and Santa Barbara for soccer…" Kurt said slowly. "You were so excited… Why did you even apply to a school in _Kentucky_? Why would you even consider going?"

"My grandmother thought it would be best to apply to some schools closer by in case soccer fell through." Blaine responded, staring down at all of his acceptance letters that were laid out on his bed.

Kurt sat on the edge and peered down at the letters from Duke, UCLA, UC Santa Barbara, OSU, and UK. "Well, soccer didn't fall through."

"I know that." Blaine mumbled into the palm of his hand.

Kurt stood and moved, pushing Blaine's pillows aside and sitting behind him. He squeezed Blaine's shoulder lightly and then rested his head on it. "Where do you want to go, Blaine?"

"I don't know." Blaine moaned, hanging his head.

"Okay, okay…" Kurt said quickly. "Where do you _not _want to go?"

"They're all goo—."

"Which do you _not_ want to go to? What comes to mind first?" Kurt asked.

"Well—."

"Don't think, just answer."

Blaine grabbed the letter to UCLA, tossing it aside and mumbling, "Sorry, Wes."

"Good." Kurt moved across from him, neatly laying out the remaining four letters. "Where else do you not want to go?"

"I hate Ohio." Blaine mumbled, moving his OSU acceptance letter aside as well.

Kurt tried not to feel his chest tighten although, really, he couldn't help it. Sure, he and Blaine had only been dating a little over a month. That didn't change the fact that he loved—could he really say _loved _yet?—the boy. Kurt had always loved Blaine if he thought about it, ever since that first day on the staircase, but this kind of love that it was turning into was stronger, more real, more passionate. Of course Kurt didn't _want _Blaine to leave… But who was he to make him stay?

"Alright." Kurt said, trying to sound cheerful. "We're down to three."

Blaine bit his lip and looked up, into Kurt's eyes. "I don't want to play soccer anymore."

"What?" Kurt asked. "Blaine, you've been scouted by three of the biggest soccer playing colleges in the country. You are as good as soccer as you are singing. I thought you loved soccer."

"I love soccer." Blaine said, straightening the remaining applications on his bed and then looking around his dorm room. "But I don't want to play professionally and I don't want to play at the college level."

"Then why did you… why didn't you say something when these people were scouting? Why did you work so hard at it when they were here?" Kurt asked slowly.

"My family wants me to do it." Blaine admitted.

"Where do you want to go, Blaine?" Kurt asked, putting his hand over Blaine's.

Blaine pushed the three letters together into a neat stack, UK's on top. "The English program at UK is amazing and the campus is really pretty…" Blaine said, voice soft. "And it's closer to y—to family."

Kurt felt like jumping up and down. He didn't do that, though. Instead he smiled and said, "Is that where you want to go?"

Blaine looked down at the letter and then back up at Kurt. "Can I come visit you on weekends?"

"I would be highly offended if you came to see family and didn't." Kurt said, face breaking out into a smile.

Blaine leaned forward suddenly, crashing their lips together with such an intensity that Kurt felt the breath literally leave his body. When Blaine pulled away he took a deep breath, just to fill his lungs, and then gave his older boyfriend an impish smile. "University of Kentucky it is?"

Blaine nodded, giving a bigger smile than Kurt had seen on his face in the several days that Blaine had been debating which college to attend. "University of Kentucky it is."

**Their first "I love you"**

"Mr. Hummel, I know it's Friday and you all have your dinner night but I really have to talk to Kurt." Blaine said, coming into the house as soon as the door was opened.

"I don't think he's in the mood for company, Blaine." Burt said in a firm voice.

"I have to talk to him." Blaine protested.

"He's not coming out of his room. If you can get him out, be my guest." Burt sighed, motioning Blaine in the direction of the stairway leading to the basement.

Blaine went to it, offering Kurt's stepmother a small smile, before knocking on the door.

"Go on down, hon. He probably can't hear." The woman said kindly. "Try and get him to come up and eat something, alright?"

Blaine nodded, pushing the door to the basement open and walking down the stairs.

"I already said I didn't want to eat, Dad." Kurt sighed from the corner where Blaine knew Kurt's actual bedroom was.

"Hey." Blaine said quietly, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Kurt, who was laying in bed and reading Vogue, closed his magazine and sat up.

"You weren't answering your phone."

"Sorry." Kurt said, glancing down at it. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Ah." Blaine made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt sighed a bit. "You're doing it again."

"What am I doing?" Blaine asked, smiling a bit.

"That thing where you look at me and try to figure out what's wrong. It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't usually right in your guesses." Kurt mumbled.

"I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I graduated yesterday." Blaine said, with that small smile still on his face. "Right?"

"It's going to change everything." Kurt finally said. "I feel like I finally found you and you're leaving now."

"It's only a three and a half hour drive." Blaine said, scooting sitting across from him and staring into his eyes.

"What if you meet someone better than me? It's _college_." Kurt said, chewing on his lip.

"There is no one better than you, Kurt." Blaine whispered, not breaking eye contact with him. He reached out, still staring into his eyes, and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Nothing is going to happen to us, Kurt. We're going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, staring back.

"Well…" Blaine hesitated. "Because I love you and because I don't want to be with anyone else."

Kurt's blue eyes widened and he stared at Blaine for several seconds, mouth opening and closing. He then sat up a little straighter, smiling a bit, and said, "I love you too."

Blaine beamed at him goofily, hazel eyes bright and alive. "Really?"

"Really." Kurt repeated, his own smile growing as he nodded and scooted closer. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine repeated, scooting closer.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said again, dropping Blaine's hand gently and touching his face.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine also said again, not even caring that it was probably the cheesiest thing in the world. Because it was true. It was very true. Kurt was the first thing he thought about in the morning, the last thing he thought about night, and the younger boy occupied most of his thoughts in-between. He was in love with Kurt and well on his way to being head over heels, he was pretty sure. "This is going to be the most amazing summer of our lives, Kurt."

"Promise?" Kurt asked, kissing him quickly.

"Promise." Blaine responded, kissing him right back.


	12. The First Time

This was different.

This was going to be different.

To be completely honest, Kurt was surprised that his dad had believed the Rachel and Mercedes sleep over thing. Then again, Kurt was eighteen. Maybe his dad knew he was lying but just chose to go along with it for both of their sanity.

And he also couldn't believe that he was going to spend the night at Blaine's house.

_Spend the night at Blaine's house._

It was the end of September and they had now been dating a little over six months. Had they explicitly said they would be having sex at this little sleepover? No. But it felt different. There had been several sleepovers at Dalton but those had been different. At those, Wes and David were always there, making kissy and sucking noises as Kurt and Blaine cuddled on Blaine's bed.

But, no. This sleepover was not going to be like those. There was no Wes and David to be there. To keep things from happening that wouldn't have happened before, but were much more likely to happen now.

After all, their last two visits hands had been granted access below the equator… and that had been _amazing_. He had never thought it could feel that good but Blaine was apparently some hand job God or something. After the initial shock and partial anxiety attack (_Blaine Anderson was touching him, for God's sake!_) had worn off, it had literally been one of the most amazing feelings ever.

And hearing the noises that Blaine had made when Kurt had touched _him_. That had just been something else entirely and it was almost scary how much power he'd had over Blaine in those few minutes. How amber Blaine's eyes had been, how he tilted his head back and had made _those _noises for _him_.

Kurt was ready, though. He wanted to have sex with Blaine. It wasn't about the fact that Blaine had lost his virginity three years ago when he was fifteen while Kurt was still stuck on Virgin Island. It wasn't even about how Kurt wanted to feel more of _that _kind of pleasure—not that he didn't want to feel it, of course! It ran deeper than that, though.

He and Blaine had grown closer and closer. Kurt had been afraid when Blaine moved in August that they would instantly grow apart and that Blaine would end things. Instead, it had brought them closer together. The time they did get to spend together was cut _drastically_, but it made the times together all that much more special. Not to mention the fact that it was impossibly hard to date Blaine Anderson and not think about things like that when he had those messy curls(maybe Kurt liked them more than he'd admit, even if they weren't easily tamed without the help of half of a gel bottle) and those hazel eyes and that sweet smile. He just wanted to _love _Blaine.

He did love Blaine, but he wanted… _more_. He wanted to go to that next level with Blaine. He knew for a fact that Blaine would never hurt him. Blaine was a perfect gentleman who probably would have waited for five years if Kurt had asked him too. Blaine would never force or pressure him to do anything. In fact, the words that Kurt were hearing more and more often lately were, "I want to make sure that you're comfortable… so I can be comfortable."

He was ready, though. In fact, he had probably decided that two weeks ago when he and Blaine had last… Could you call it fooling around when no actual sex had been involved? Not to mention the amount of masturbating he had done since the hand jobs started was getting a little out of hand and he couldn't help but think it was because he wanted more.

When had Kurt gone from not wanting to talk about sex to masturbating multiple times a day, lying to his father to have a sleepover at his older boyfriend's house, and planning to lose his virginity? To be honest, Kurt couldn't remember.

It didn't matter, though. He just knew he was ready.

…

Kurt woke up comfortable and warm, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around him. He stretched, wincing just a bit, and shuffled closer. They had really done it. Kurt and Blaine had had sex. They had had sex and fallen asleep, legs tangled together and _happy._

And now he was waking up next to Blaine. It was the most amazing feeling ever. Maybe he was a little sore but it really wasn't as bad as he thought it would be—they had gone really slow and Blaine had been very gentle, of course. The soreness was alright though, because the before, during, and the after of the night before had just been… amazing.

"Mmmh." Blaine moaned, nuzzling Kurt.

"Are you awake?" Kurt whispered, carefully sitting up and looking down at his boyfriend. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that they were together. That Blaine wanted and loved him and not Jeremiah Gap Guy or Thad—because Blaine was the only person in the world to _not _realize that Thad was gay.

"Now I am." Blaine said, slowly opening his eyes and giving Kurt a small, sleepy smile. "How do you feel?"

"Great." Kurt said, smiling back somewhat nervously. Was he allowed to say that? He did feel great. But what if Blaine was having second thoughts? Or what if Blaine thought he was horrible in bed? "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful." Blaine pushed himself into a sitting position and bit his lip, trying very hard not to keep from grinning.

Kurt's smile grew and he shuffled closer, moving so that he was sitting next to Blaine with his head rested on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sure didn't _seem _like he'd had a bad time. And if the noises he'd been making the night before were symbolic of anything, it was definitely not boredom.

"Are you sore?" Blaine asked quietly, looking down at him.

"A bit. It's not bad." Kurt blushed.

"Good. I was trying to be gentle. I didn't want to hurt you." Blaine bit his lip. "Sorry you're sore at all."

"I think it's to be expected, isn't it?" Kurt asked, smile still plastered on his face. How was it possible to be this happy?

"Are you… do you…" Blaine said slowly. "I mean… You don't wish we'd waited?"

"Not at all." Kurt said instantly and firmly.

Blaine let out a relieved sigh and moved them into a laying position, arms going around Kurt. "I was afraid you might…" he admitted.

"I could never regret anything that involves you." Kurt whispered, leaning his forehead against Blaine's and reaching his hand down to take one of Blaine's hands.

Blaine smiled, raising their hands and kissing Kurt's knuckles. "Good. I could never regret anything involving you either, Kurt."


	13. Blaine's Last Visit

"Why are you up so early?" Burt grunted when Kurt made his way downstairs at nine in the morning on a Saturday.

"Blaine got to Westerville last night. He's on his way here now." Kurt chirped, grabbing a muffin off of the counter, and sat at the table, letting out a content sigh.

"How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"Thirteen days and ten hours." The response was immediate and Kurt blushed. "I mean I don't know. Maybe two weeks?"

Burt chuckled. "How is he liking school?"

"He likes it a lot. He's met a lot of—." Kurt trailed off when his phone buzzed and then he ran out of the house, leaving the front door open.

Burt leaned back to look out the door, seeing Blaine half lifting Kurt up off of the ground as they hugged and kissed. Kurt let out a loud laugh as Blaine stumbled, nearly dropping him, and then they both kissed again.

"They are too cute." Carole said, coming into the kitchen and smiling.

Burt grunted a bit, although he couldn't deny it was very nice to see Kurt acting like a normal teenager in love.

"Hello, Blaine." Carole smiled as Kurt dragged Blaine into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mrs… Uh…"

"I've told you several times to call me Carole." Carole smiled again.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel." Blaine waved with the hand that wasn't tightly holding Kurt's.

"Hello, Blaine." Burt smiled. "What are you two getting up to today?"

"We're going to watch a movie and then we'll decide what we do later." Kurt grabbed Blaine a muffin and then dragged him up the stairs.

"You don't even want to talk to them for a bit?"

"You came to see me." Kurt gave him a sweet smile.

"I missed you." Blaine leaned forward, kissing Kurt.

"Mmh. I missed you too." Kurt touched his face, still smiling. "Did you see your parents this morning?"

"No. I had dinner with my mother and grandmother last night, though." Blaine shrugged a bit.

"How was that?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Blaine gave a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes and then kissed Kurt again. "I know you want to watch a movie, but all I want to do is kiss you."

Kurt giggled as Blaine kissed along his jaw.

"I miss when we were only a measley hour and a half apart." Blaine grinned as he pulled away. "You taste delicious."

"I wonder if you taste delicious?" Kurt asked, feigning innocence. "It's been a long time. I've kind of forgotten."

Blaine tilted his head as Kurt began to kiss his neck, closing his eyes. "Do I pass the test?"

Kurt nipped at his neck before pulling away. "Yes, Blaine. You do."

Blaine giggled this time. "I bet I taste better laying in the bed."

"Mmmh. I bet you do." Kurt grinned and gently pushed Blaine onto the bed.

"That is so hot." Blaine breathed out as Kurt lay next to him.

"I could say the same thing about you." Kurt rolled onto his side, facing Blaine.

Blaine rolled onto his side as well, scooting close enough to slide his leg between both of Kurt's.

"I miss seeing you every day." Kurt admitted as Blaine scooted even closer.

"I miss seeing you every day too." Blaine kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth. "But it makes it better when we do see each other, don't you think?"

Kurt kissed him back and then snuggled up to him, pressing his back to Blaine's chest. Blaine draped an arm over him, snuggling even closer. "How is school?"

"It would be better if you were there." Blaine stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

Kurt leaned up, kissing his pouting lips. "That was an excellent answer."

"It just sucks that after next weekend when you visit me, we won't see each other until October probably." Blaine sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Well maybe something will happen and you'll get to see me sooner. If an assignment got moved back, we could at least spend half a day together like today. Unless you want to see your parents, which I'd completely understand, because you always see me and not them and—."

Blaine interrupted him with a quick kiss, smiling. "More making out and less talking?"

Kurt laughed. "More making out and less talking."


	14. Carole and Blaine's First Phone Call

Kurt attempted to roll over in his sleep when Blaine's phone began to rang.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Blaine whispered, gently forcing him back onto his back.

Kurt nuzzled his head, having taken his painkillers recently and not really able to do anything but sleep, and dozed back off.

Blaine let out a relieved sigh (it had been a feat to keep Kurt from rolling onto his side lately since he had _always _slept on that side before his attack) and grabbed his phone.

Why was Carole calling?

"Hello?" Blaine asked, confused. Burt called almost hourly but Carole had only called once before and it had been to remind Blaine of something with Kurt's… diet? Or something?

"Hey, hon!" Carole said cheerfully.

"Uh… hi." Blaine glanced at Kurt before slowly getting off of the bed. Although he was pretty sure Kurt was out, he hated waking Kurt up because sometimes it took _ages _to get him to fall asleep again.

"How are you doing?" Carole asked.

"Oh, we're doing alright. He's asleep now because he took his medicine like an hour and a half ago." Blaine answered, going to the kitchen and pulling out two slices of bread to make a sandwich. He had been dying to make one for a while but wasn't able to justify leaving Kurt—until then, that was. If he couldn't be right by Kurt's side while on the phone… Well, he would have been dumb to _not _take advantage of the opportunity. Besides, he _did _have a black hole for a stomach.

"I was just calling to chat. I know Kurt sleeps through most of the day with his medicine and I thought you might like some form of social interaction even if it's over the phone." Carole explained. "Plus, you've been pretty quiet since we got back from the hospital. You're not trying to get Burt and I to forget you're there are you?"

"No." Blaine let out a nervous laugh because maybe he _had _been. It just felt awkward to go down there and strike up conversations. Besides, he was there to take care of Kurt. Not to mingle with Kurt's family when his boyfriend was in a drug induced nap.

"We like having you at the house." Carole said. "You know, we've _always _liked you at the house. You're always so cheerful and peppy. You're a great person to be around."

Blaine smiled a bit. "Thanks."

"So you shouldn't feel like you have to hide. Burt and I would _love _your company downstairs when Kurt's asleep." Carole concluded.

"Thanks." Blaine repeated, sitting at the table with his sandwich.

"How are you _really _doing? This has been hard on everyone." Carole asked.

Blaine frowned, staring down at his food. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If you need to talk about what happened to Kurt, or stress, or anything, you should." Carole reassured him.

"If I talked about what happened to Kurt, nice things wouldn't come out of my mouth, and it's just…" Blaine trailed off. "It sucks but if I talk about it I'm going to get _mad. _Madder than I already am. I just need to focus on taking care of him and getting him eating as much as he should and getting him walking again without support and…"

"Talking may help."

"No. Talking will make _me _look like a bad person because some of the things I would say… I don't even like _thinking _but I can't _help it_. What they did to Kurt… It's disgusting and inhumane and to know there will never be justice for him… it makes me think things that would send me to hell if I was Christian." Blaine glared at the table. His voice was calm but he didn't feel it. Not at all.

"Thinking things like that doesn't make you a bad person, Blaine. They hurt someone you love." Carole's voice was gentle.

"I do love him. A lot. And I didn't offer to move up here out of obligation or to look like a good boyfriend. I hope you all know that. I really and truly love Kurt with everything in me and I'll never stop. No matter what happens between us." Blaine swallowed hard.

"We do know that. That's why Burt resigned so quickly." Carole said.

Blaine took a bite of his sandwich..

"We're worried about you. I am more than he." Carole admitted. "What you're taking on at such a young age… It's outstanding, Blaine. You are genuinely a good person. I know you were lying when you said you talked to your parents about leaving UK. Or about Kurt's attack. Kurt told me."

Blaine set his sandwich back down.

"It breaks my heart that you can't go to them about how you're feeling or what's going on now because if I were in your shoes, I would really need someone to talk to." Carole continued. "And I just want you to know that you can always talk to me and anything you may need to say will be in confidence. You're helping Kurt but you're also helping Burt and I out tremendously. I'd hate to think you're going through stuff too without someone to talk to."

Blaine swallowed hard, feeling tears prickling his eyes. Well, _that _was annoying. Why was he getting so emotional?

"Because sooner or later, you'll want to talk about it. I'll be here when you are. And until then, I'd really like to get to know you better."

Blaine wiped his eyes, trying his hardest not to sniffle—and succeeding.

"After all, you're halfway to being my son-in-law already." Carole teased.

Blaine let out a laugh.

"But, really. I care about you a lot. We all do. So stop hiding out. We want you here." Carole reassured him. "And we'd rather you with us when Kurt doesn't need you than holed up there in a room by yourself. I think we'd all like to get to know you a little better."

"Okay." Blaine said, fighting the urge to sniffle again.

"And tonight I'm taking you out to dinner so you can get away from the house for a bit. It was Burt's idea so don't try to fight it."

"But Kurt—."

"Will be just fine with Burt." Carole reassured him. "And if it makes you feel better, we'll just get something to go. You need out of that house, sweetie. Just for a bit each day."

"Okay." Blaine nodded, because really, he had spent a lot of time locked up in rooms with Kurt for the past… five weeks? Where did time _go?_

"I've got to get back to work, hon. If you need anything at all, you just call and I'll pick up." Carole said cheerfully. "And the card is on the counter if you want to order some pizza. I haven't been to the store yet and I know you and Finn have been eating sandwiches all week."

Blaine laughed again. "Okay… Thanks, Carole."

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Blaine hung up and bit his lip to keep from smiling. He could tell he and Carole were going to get along really, really well.


	15. Third Day Home From Hospital

Blaine, who had his nose buried in a book while he sat at Kurt's desk, looked up when he felt eyes on him. He slowly turned, forcing a smile when he saw Kurt was awake. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Not as bad as yesterday so that's improvement." Kurt responded, voice thick with sleep.

Blaine stood, making his way over to the bed and bending down by Kurt. "Any improvement is good improvement."

Kurt nodded, resisting the urge to flinch when Blaine touched his cheek. Usually he didn't, but sometimes it just _happened_. He always felt horrible about it, too. He knew Blaine would _never _hurt him. But it was something he couldn't help.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't apologize. It's okay." Blaine gave another one of those forced smiles—the smile that let Kurt know he still didn't look okay. "Do you want your medicine now? It's been a while. It'll keep you from hurting."

"I just want to sit with you." Kurt said, making eye contact. "Will you lay with me?"

"Yeah." Blaine got on the bed, moving as slow as possible to not jar Kurt or the mattress too much.

Kurt inched closer, head resting on Blaine's chest and his right arm moving so it was across Blaine's thin waist.

"Does this hurt?"

"No more than it did when I was laying by myself." Kurt mumbled into his chest, taking in his scent. It was so weird, seeing Blaine so much earlier than he'd thought he would be. It was also weird to be in bed with him, not making out or letting his hands explore places Kurt had never been touched, exploring places Blaine had been touched but not by Kurt.

Now Kurt's grunts were of pain, not pleasure.

"It's Sunday. Your show is on tonight. I figured I could carry you to the living room later and we could watch it on the big TV. Plus, you've been cooped in this bed since you fell in the tub."

Kurt scowled. He'd forgotten that. He relaxed, though, when he felt Blaine's fingers carefully stroking his messy hair.

"I love your hair… It's so soft." Blaine murmured, figuring he wasn't going to get a respond to the tub statement. "I wish I had straight hair. So many more options."

"I don't think I'd love you if you didn't have curls." Kurt weakly teased, laughing a bit and wincing at the sudden twinge of pain in his side.

Blaine acted as though he didn't notice, continuing the conversation. "Most people don't like my curls. In fact, you and Wes might be the only ones that do."

"That isn't true." Kurt protested, eyes closing. "I mean, I can see them thinking it was too much when you let it grow out when you were younger… I still need pictures of that, by the way, because I don't believe it."

"I'll show you sometime if you promise to not judge me."

"I can't promise that." Kurt suddenly coughed, balling Blaine's shirt in his fist and cringing.

"Are you okay?"

"Coughing hurts so bad."

"I'm sorry." Blaine frowned as Kurt coughed again, wincing.

Kurt let out a pitiful moan, twisting the fabric of Blaine's t-shirt."I don't want to cough anymore."

"When you feel the need, you have to. It clears your lungs so you don't get pneumonia or sick." Blaine reminded him.

Kurt coughed again, twice, and particularly harder than the ones before.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Blaine slid down some, both arms wrapping around Kurt as gently as possible. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I really am."

"This really, really sucks." Kurt mumbled into his chest, loosening his grip on Blaine's t-shirt.

"It'll be over soon. Everything will get better. I promise." Blaine whispered, kissing the top of his head. "You're strong and you'll get through this."

"I know but it's just _hard_." Kurt scooted back, wincing, and put a hand over his incision.

"Is it bleeding?" Blaine asked sharply.

"Sometimes pressure helps… I think…" Kurt took several deep breaths. "I think I need my medicine now."

Blaine nodded before getting up and grabbing a bottle of water and Kurt's pills off of his desk.

"I'm sorry I sleep so much." Kurt frowned, looking down at his hand that was still over his wound—almost protectively.

"You're still good company." This time Blaine gave him a real, honest smile.

"Better company than if I'd died, I guess." Kurt mumbled.

"Don't talk like that." Blaine's face fell. "You didn't."

"I could have, though." Kurt sighed, finally moving his hand from his side.

"Kurt…"

"Sorry. I'm trying to be positive. It's just hard." Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes drooping considerably more than they had been five minutes ago.

"Here. Take these." Blaine held out two pills first, and then the open bottle of water.

"See you in a few hours." Kurt sighed before downing the pills.

"You too." Blaine whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead.

By the time he'd risen up, Kurt was already asleep.


	16. Kurt's Nightmare

"Kurt? Are you out here?" Blaine yawned as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Mhmm." Kurt said from the table, staring down into a half full glass of milk. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I got cold without my Kurt blanket." Blaine padded over, bending down and kissing the top of his head. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I… had a nightmare." Kurt sighed, not looking up from his milk.

Blaine sat into the seat nearest to him and scooted as close as he could, taking one of his hands in his own.

"I thought this was over." Kurt said miserably. "I haven't had a nightmare about the attack in nearly two years."

"Why don't we go get into bed?" Blaine asked, squeezing his hand. "We'll be more comfortable."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded, standing. Blaine followed him into the room, carefully crawling onto the bed so as to not squish Kreacher who was (as always) sleeping on the foot of the bed—Blaine's side, of course.

Kurt got into bed too but sat up straight, not even getting under the covers.

"Come on." Blaine opened his arms.

Kurt slid into a laying position and rested his head on Blaine's chest, closing his eyes tightly. "It was just like they used to be. I could _feel _it. I could feel my head hitting the wall and my side still hurts."

Blaine closed his own eyes, gripping Kurt all that much tighter. "I'm… I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I hate thinking about it." Kurt whispered, balling some of Blaine's shirt in his fist. "I really hate it, Blaine."

"I know. I know." Blaine said, moving one hand up and down his back.

"It just… I… I've done so good at blocking it out and not thinking about it, but… it was like it was ha… happening…" Kurt took in another deep breath and very slowly let it out.

"It was just a nightmare." Blaine whispered, bringing his hand up to stroke Kurt's messy hair. "You're home and everything is okay."

"Why was it me?" Kurt mumbled.

"I wish it had been me." Blaine sighed, moving his hand down to rub his back soothingly.

"No." Kurt sat up and shook his head. "Don't say that."

"I hated seeing you go through that. I hate seeing you like this right now." Blaine reached up and touched Kurt's face. "I wish I had been able to protect you."

Kurt moved back into a laying position, snuggling up to Blaine and resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine said, rubbing his arm. "I'm right here… Get some rest, you've got your big critique tomorrow. I'm right here and you're okay."

Kurt closed his eyes, feeling safe and warm with his boyfriend. Blaine was right. He was okay. He had Blaine.


	17. Blaine's Bad Day

"I thought you were picking up cat and dog food today. We only have enough left for maybe tomorrow and—are you—oh god. You're in bed in your pajamas, watching a movie, and it's not even five. Did someone die?" Kurt asked, coming to a halt once he reached his and Blaine's bedroom.

"No." Blaine sighed, stuffing a chip into his mouth and not looking up from the television.

"Are Oreo _and _Kreacher cuddled up with you?" Kurt rushed over, putting the back of his hand on Blaine's forehead and then touching his cheek. "You don't feel sick."

"'m not." Blaine said, mouth full. "Ba'day."

"Why did you have a bad day?" Kurt asked, glaring at Blaine's gelled hair since he could not run his fingers through his hair. "What happened?"

"Got a B on my midterm in American Lit. Got a B minus on a paper in my focused writing class. I spent _hours _on that paper and—poof. My A in the class is gone." Blaine sulked. "And then this woman almost cut me off—like I need another wreck, right? And I was going to go get food for the pet's but Wes called me to tell me that we can't go to that concert because the tickets sold out within two minutes. Then, on my way to get the food, I ran out of gas and David had to bring me some."

"Oh, honey…" Kurt said, rubbing his arm.

"Then I realized I hadn't done the reading for my class tomorrow so I went to get my textbook out of my bag. But evidently I left it at the library when I was working." Blaine continued. "Then Burt called to ask if I wanted to go to the big Buckeye's game with him this Saturday but nobody can take my shift at the bookstore. _Then _I was watching this dumb Lifetime movie—don't judge me—and guess what came on?"

"What?" Kurt asked, squeezing his shoulder.

"My grandmother's latest campaign ad. The emphasis? _Family values_. Ha!" Blaine shoved two chips into his mouth. "Worst. Day. Ever."

Kurt kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed. "Let me behind you."

Blaine sighed and sat up straight, scooting forward.

"Good." Kurt climbed behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

"You're amazing. Have I mentioned that?" Blaine asked, leaning his head forward.

"You'll still get A's in those classes. I'll go and get the food for Oreo and Kreacher later. You will be fine if you don't have the reading done _once_." Kurt reassured him, rubbing his shoulders.

"I really want to go to that game." Blaine whined. "Burt and I haven't had a free Saturday off together to go to a game in almost two months."

"You, dad, and your bonding. It's very cute." Kurt kissed the back of his shoulder. "There will be more games. As for the campaign commercial, don't worry about it. There is literally nothing that you can do. We agreed that we weren't going to think about them even if the commercials pop up."

"But family values? Really? They essentially ran their oldest son out of the country and they've completely disowned me _for being gay_. Show me family values."

"Shh. We aren't thinking about your family." Kurt repeated. "We are past that."

"Puh. Family values." Blaine mumbled again, rubbing Kreacher's tummy. "They don't even know what family is."

"Shh, shh, shh." Kurt kissed the back of his neck. "I would suggest bringing you ice cream but I see the empty tub right there."

"That you do. I finished the Oreos too. Sorry." Blaine leaned back until his back was pressed to Kurt's chest.

Kurt slid his arms around Blaine's waist, hugging him close. "If it'll cheer you up, babe, we can go out to eat and for dessert. And a movie? I'll even see that scary one you want to see with you. Does that sound good?"

"Can we cuddle some first?" Blaine asked, curling up.

"I would never deny the snuggle bunny a chance to cuddle." Kurt kissed his neck. "I love you, Blaine."

"Love you too, Kurt." Blaine said, rolling to face him and burrowing his face in Kurt's chest. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome, sweetie." Kurt kissed his forehead. "Now hush and snuggle me."


	18. Finn Walks In On Kurt and Blaine

Elements

By: CrazedLunatic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

"OH MY GOD!"

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, FINN?" _Kurt shrieked, pulling away from Blaine with record speed and pulling his pants up.

Blaine stared at their doorway, mouth hanging open and hazel eyes wide. _Pants. Pull up your pants. Right._

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO _DOING_?"

"Oh God, he's going to kill me." Blaine hissed, quickly buttoning his pants. Was this what it was like before one died? He wasn't seeing his life flash before his eyes. Instead, he just saw the Jolly Green Giant in his doorway glaring daggers at him. He was pretty sure _Burt _would have looked less homicidal than Finn.

"What are we doing? It is _our house_ and we can do whatever we want! Why did you just come in?" Kurt exclaimed. What was it with people going in and out? Wes, David, and Finn were all three _horrible _about just wandering in. This is why they needed a better hiding place for their key. But _nooo_.

"No! What were you two doing?!" Finn repeated, looking pale. "Does Burt know about this?"

"Does my father know I was trying to have sex? No! Do you broadcast your sex life to Carole?"

"Does he know you're not a virgin?" Finn questioned, completely ignoring Kurt's question.

"Of course he knows that we have sex. He's not an idiot. Blaine and I have dated for four years!"

"And he's okay with _that_?"

"_Can you shut the door_?" Kurt growled as he heard another apartment door open.

Finn did as told, not looking away from both Kurt and a still shirtless Blaine. "That was really _sex_?"

"It was an attempt." Blaine mumbled, and shrank back into the couch when Finn gave him a very scary look.

"You two shouldn't be—he's my little brother—."

"I'm twenty-one, Finn." Kurt scoffed. "And I've had sex since I was—."

"Let's not go there, Kurt." Blaine elbowed. Maybe, though, he shouldn't talk. He was tiny. Maybe Finn would forget he was there. He had never seen this side of Finn before. It was unsettling.

"But you… and you… you two don't have _sex_." Finn sputtered, looking dumbfounded.

"What do you think you just saw?" Kurt asked.

"You two use protection and stuff, right?" Finn asked slowly, eyeing both of them.

"Finn, you are _not _my father."

"Yeah, Burt would kill Blaine for doing that to you!"

"Dad knows we have sex." Kurt said irritably. "I just told you that."

"I thought you meant that he assumed… You mean he knows you do _that?_"

"He has known since I was—."

"If you tell him how long we've been having sex he will murder me. Do you _want _to be single?" Blaine hissed.

"That's preposterous. Finn, I've been having sex since I was eighteen."

"You've been having sex since before Rachel and I started having sex? Not cool!"

"Sorry that you decided to date someone who is a prude, but yes. I have been having sex with Blaine since I was eighteen." Kurt said, well aware Blaine was trying to literally shrink into the couch. "Blaine, stop. He's not going to do anything."

"How could you do that, dude?" Finn asked Blaine.

"Uhm… well… I'm a guy with needs too… You know…"

"Don't you try to intimidate him." Kurt snapped at Finn. "It wasn't a big deal to you that Puck has sex."

"Puck isn't my little brother and Puck also isn't having sex with one of my close friends." Finn shot back. "And really, though. Protection? 'Cause you know, AIDS can kill."

Blaine couldn't help it. He let out a loud laugh, slapping his hand over his mouth. He really should have helped it, though, because he was pretty sure Finn was plotting his untimely death judging by the looks Blaine was getting.

"What's so funny about that, dude? Do you two _want _to die?"

"I cannot believe I am legally related to this person." Kurt shook his head. "Finn, you don't get AIDS from gay sex. You have to have sex with someone who already has the disease. By having sex with someone who has AIDS. We are both AIDS and STD free, thank you very much. Care to find another way to insult both of us in our own homes?"

"Are you sure he's been tested? Some dudes will lie, Kurt." Finn said very seriously, looking Blaine up and down.

"Would you like to see his medical records?" Kurt scoffed.

"Did _you _see them? I'm trying to look out for you." Finn's expression was still serious. "Blaine, you better not be fooling around with other people 'cause me, Puck, Mike, and Artie can kick some serious ass when we want."

Kurt heaved a big sigh, straightening his crooked shirt. "Are you done yet, Finn?"

"Was your… really… in his…?" Finn asked.

"Was his penis in my ass?" Kurt repeated. "We can use big boy words, Finn. It's _sex_."

"But I didn't know gay people actually did _it_. I thought you just jerked off in front of each other… Doesn't that hurt?"

"Well, not generally." Blaine shrugged. "Unless, you know, we want it too—which we don't." he added quickly, seeing Finn's horrified facial expression. "We don't do stuff like that!"

Kurt opened his mouth but Blaine elbowed him, hard.

"Just plain old boring gay sex… _Finn, don't kill me!"_

* * *

**Alright, this is a collection of drabbles. The title I have chosen for this is, obviously, _Elements_. My reasoning is that elements are part of a whole. As in, these are parts of the story. Just parts that haven't shown up in them yet.**

**Unless stated at the beginning of a drabble in an author's note, these all take place at some point in the WBUCT/LTC verse. I've written them over the last two years so actual years or times, small facts like that, may not line up because plots have changed as the stories have evolved. (For instance, in some Melody is aged 4 when in canon she'd really be 7, stuff like that.)**

**Warning: There will be spoilers in some of these drabbles including, but not limited to, their children, outcomes of certain plotlines mentioned in passing in LTC or future stories, etc. If you do not want overall story plotlines spoiled, I'd suggest you not read this until all four stories for this verse are posted. I will post a warning for each chapter containing Klaine babies, though, because I realize some people want that to be a surprise. This will be indicated by a (B) following the chapter title.**

**I'll be posting these in no particular order. These are all posted on my Tumblr but people have asked me to post them on here and I finally am! Hopefully you'll enjoy them. I have 96 posted on my blog, I believe, and I'll slowly be adding them in. I hope you enjoyed this one and I'll try to have the next one out tomorrow!**


	19. Kreacher Eats Chocolate

"Yeah, Kurt said we should be able to be there by nine or ten… I'm not sure. He's got a critique or an exam… I don't know, it's—." Blaine trailed off, holding the phone away from his ear.

Silence.

Complete _silence_.

"David, I'll call you back."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Bye." Blaine hung up and tossed his phone onto the couch, walking through the house. "Where is that dumb dog?"

He poked his head in his and Kurt's bedroom. Nope. Bathroom? Nope. Not even hiding in the shower.

"Kreacher? Want num nums?" Blaine called out, heading to the kitchen to grab his treats. "Shit."

Kreacher was laying on the floor by an overturned garbage can. He blinked at Blaine twice before looking away.

"_Shit_. That was a full… oh _fuck_ That's _bad_. Are you okay?"

Kreacher lifted his head a bit.

"Uh… _shit… _Okay, wait right here. Don't move, alright?" Blaine ran out of the room, fumbling on his and Kurt's dresser for the vet's card. When he dialed it, he made his way back into the kitchen. "Hi, yeah, my dog got into the trash and—."

"Ate chocolate?" The woman on the other end asked.

"Yeah. He's acting weird."

"How much did he get to?"

"It looks like a lot." Blaine crouched down, petting Kreacher gently.

"Is he breathing okay?"

"Yes, he's just not acting… normal." Blaine said lamely.

"But he's conscious?"

"Yes."

"What you need to do is induce vomiting." The woman spoke calmly.

"How do I do that?" Blaine asked instantly.

"What you want to do first is feed him a piece of burnt toast. It will help absorb the toxins from the chocolate and it'll make it easier for him to vomit." She explained.

"Okay, then what?"

"Wait five minutes. For every ten pounds your dog weighs, give him 1 teaspoon of 3% hydrogen peroxide."

"How do I do _that_?"

"If he won't willingly ingest it, use a syringe and put the fluid on the back of his tongue and tilt his head." The woman said, still calm. "Wait about ten minutes and try to get him to walk around some. He should vomit after he walks some because it will agitate his stomach. A second dose can be given if he doesn't vomit, though."

"Okay." Blaine took a deep breath.

"After he vomits, bring him on in. We'll check him over really well and make sure he doesn't suffer from chocolate toxicity." She finished. "What is your name?"

"Blaine Anderson, but he may be under Kurt Hummel's name. He's both of ours, I'm not sure which na—."

"I found him." She reassured him. "I'm setting up an appointment in an emergency slot. Come right on in. If you can't get him to vomit within twenty minutes, call the office again."

"Thank you very much." Blaine hung up his phone and scrambled to make burnt toast and to find peroxide. "You know if you die, Kurt will never forgive me."

Kreacher whined a bit and sat up.

"That's right." Blaine said, getting the appropriate amount of peroxide set up before getting the toast and sitting by Kreacher on the cold floor. "C'mon. Num nums. I know you probably aren't very hungry, but I need you to eat this for me."

Kreacher fought Blaine for a few minutes and only began to eat the toast after Blaine smeared peanut butter on it.

"You're picky like Kurt." Blaine remarked as Kreacher chowed down on the toast. "Good boy. Now you're going to have to drink this delicious peroxide for me."

Kreacher blinked several times before clamping his mouth shut.

"Come on, boy." Blaine coaxed, scratching behind his ear. "C'mon. We can do this. You can listen to me just once, right?"

Kreacher covered his face with his paw.

"Don't make me call Kurt."

Kreacher growled a bit and then lowered his paw, very clearly glaring at Blaine.

Blaine let out an audible sigh of relief and poured the peroxide into Kreacher's mouth, letting out another sigh when Kreacher actually swallowed it. "Good boy! Let's go for a walk! Let's go for a walk!"

Kreacher wagged his tail and then stood.

"Good Kreacher. Let's go walk outside! Where there isn't carpet!" Blaine grabbed Kreacher's leash off of the counter and clipped it to his collar. "Then we're going to go to a quick run somewhere where I won't say and then we'll come home and I'll even snuggle you." _If they let me bring you home… _he thought, trying not to feel _too _guilty. After all, it easily could have been Kurt there when this happened and not Blaine.

Kreacher walked around the yard with Blaine, going slower than normal but still moving fast enough to ease Blaine's nerves a bit. He sure didn't _look _like he was going to drop dead. About seven minutes later (not that Blaine was keeping track to the second or anything), Kreacher began to vomit.

"Gross." Blaine cringed, rubbing Kreacher's little back as he puked. "This is why we don't get in the trash. So we don't have to have icky throwups. Let's go to the car. We're going to go to the… park."

_Liar._

_It's a wonder this dog even likes you._

Kreacher hopped into the passenger seat when Blaine opened the door, panting.

"Okay, Kreacher. When we get home, Kurt does not hear about this… Like you could tell him anything anyway. You're a dog." Blaine took a deep breath, getting into the driver's side and starting the car.

…

"So… how did it go today?" Kurt came into the living room several hours later, finding Blaine on the couch reading for one of his English classes and Kreacher lying at his feet.

"I already told you. It went fine." Blaine glanced up.

"Why did the vet just call to check on Kreacher after his _emergency appointment_?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine dropped the book just as Kreacher covered his eyes with one of his paws.

"Kurt, isn't the important thing that Kreacher and I bonded? This experience will do wonders for our relationship." Blaine reached down, scratching behind Kreacher's ear for added effect.

"You forgot to take the trash out even though that bad chocolate was at the top of the bag?" Kurt asked, sighing.

"Shh. Kreacher's had a long day and he's resting." Blaine held a finger to his lips. "Vet said he needs plenty of rest."

"It's like having kids." Kurt muttered to himself as he walked out of the room.


	20. I want to have babies with you one day

"Blaine?" Kurt sat up in bed quickly, rubbing his face. "Melody?"

He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and then looked down. Melody's play pin was empty, as was Blaine's side of the bed. He knew they'd been there when he went to sleep, though. It had taken them an hour to get Melody to sleep even with the aid of her swing. Her slight fever wasn't helping matters at all, Kurt was sure.

Kurt slid out of bed and made his way out into the hall, opening his mouth to call out Blaine's name again but stopping when he heard Blaine speaking from the living room. He peeked into the living room, breath catching somewhere between his lungs and his throat.

"I think Kurt and I are cursed every time you sleep over with us, don't you?" Blaine was whispering, walking up and down the length of their small living room and rubbing little Melody's back. "Huh? Do you?"

Melody whimpered, nuzzling his chest and looking absolutely pitiful.

"Shh, shh. Don't start to cry. We don't want to wake Kurt up. He was up really late last night doing homework." Blaine said, still rubbing her back. "Good girl. You're okay. We've got this, pumpkin."

Melody just whined again and sniffled, looking up with watery eyes.

"Hey there, pretty girl." Blaine cooed. "See? Blaine can make it better too. I get it though. I like Kurt to hug me when I'm sick or sad too. He's really good at that, hmm?"

Kurt bit back a smile, head tilted to the side as he watched Blaine. The more and more Kurt saw Blaine with Melody, the more and more he knew that Kurt wanted_this _later on. He wanted to have a baby girl with Blaine. A baby girl that Blaine could talk to just like this, because Blaine was amazing during most circumstances but there was just _something _about Blaine with a baby that gave Kurt the goosebumps. The good kind. The best kind.

Melody began to fuss again.

"Shh, shh, shh, my love. It's okay." Blaine whispered. "You're just fine, sweetie. Just fine."

Kurt smiled as Melody relaxed against Blaine again, whines softening. Blaine was going to be the perfect father. There was no doubt about it, even though Blaine had made comments once or twice about how he probably _wouldn't _be due to the fact that he'd had a bad relationship with his own dad. That was bull, in Kurt's opinion. Anyone that saw Blaine with Melody or even with Wes' younger sister would know that Blaine was going to be an amazing dad.

"Oh my God!" Blaine gasped as he turned the corner. "You scared the shi—tzu out of me."

"I was looking for you. And I found you." Kurt said rather lamely, staring at him.

"She was getting fussy. I hope she didn't wake y ou." Blaine whispered, nodding down at Melody who turned her head to look at Kurt. " Look who's awake, Mellie. "

"Hey, sweetie." Kurt said, touching Melody's warm cheek. "Her fever went down a bit."

"I think she wanted you." Blaine said, moving to hold her out.

"I think she's perfectly fine with you." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's arm gently. "You know, Kurt's not the _only _one good at taking care of people who are sick. I seem to remember a time or two that you took care of me too."

"That was different." Blaine said, almost bashfully.

"Not so much." Kurt patted Blaine's back and nudged him towards their bedroom. "Is she asleep now?"

"I think so." Blaine said, carefully easing Melody back into her play pin.

Kurt lay down, pulling the blankets back for Blaine as he crawled into bed as well. "Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine yawned, lying down.

Kurt leaned over Blaine, looking down at him. "I want to have babies with you one day."

"Mmmh. Two girls. I know." Blaine smiled sleepily. "G'night, Kurt. I love you."

Kurt bent and kissed Blaine's cheek "Good night. I love you too."


	21. Legalization of Gay Marriage in New York

"I don't feel like watching it. It's not going to go through and we're just going to be depressed." Blaine shrugged, not moving from the kitchen table.

"You don't _know_ that." Kurt argued, standing behind him. "It's already legal in five states. It could really happen."

"And when it doesn't what? Another reminder that we can't have the same life that straight couples do?" Blaine questioned. "It's just going to piss me off."

Kurt bent down, kissing the top of his head. "Come watch it with me. You can do your history notes when we watch it. You don't even have to pay attention. I don't want to watch it alone."

Leave it to Kurt to guilt Blaine but secretly he really did kind of want to watch it all unfold. He didn't want to disappointed and he was _so _sure it wouldn't pass, but something made him still want to actually see it. Maybe he was a glutton for punishment. He stood up and grabbed his school stuff, taking it with him as he followed Kurt back into their living room.

The television was already on the news channel, but muted because it was clear they weren't about to make the announcement in the next little bit.

Blaine attempted to pay attention to his homework while they waited, but it was too quiet when the TV was muted and he was too distracted when the sound was working. Not to mention the fact that Oreo and Kreacher kept playing tag at their feet, Kreacher most definitely _not _being quiet about it.

As it drew closer to time, the news quit cutting out to discuss other stories. Instead, it stayed focused on the senate room where several men in suits sat. Kurt began to anxiously tap his foot and _tried _to bite his nails but Blaine quickly put a stopper in that when he gently elbowed Kurt and said, "Stop it. That's gross and if you start biting your nails again you'll blame me."

"What if it doesn't happen?" Kurt asked, looking at him with bright blue eyes.

"Then we go with plan A. As long as we finish eating any fruits before we cross the border, the Canadians will be nice." Blaine joked, but there was no laughter in his tone of voice. Truth be told, he didn't feel much like joking. The only thing he felt was sick to his stomach.

Kurt's phone buzzed and he pulled it off of the table, glancing at it. "Mercedes is watching too. She says it's very tense in New York right now."

Blaine looked down at his own phone, which had been on silent, and saw that he had texts from David and Wes.

_Are you watching it?_

This is taking for-fucking-ever. Would you be offended if I put it back on Pokemon?

Whoops, already did. Too late to answer!

Okay, I changed it back. Enough with the silent treatment, Blainers.

WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?

Blaine let out a loud laugh, typing out a text back to Wes.

**I don't care if you watch it, Wes. My phone was on silent.**

**And I love you too.**

Liar.

Blaine rolled his eyes and answered David next, just a simple **Yeah**_._

"It's taking them forever." Kurt moaned, looking up from his phone. "Rachel's texting me now too."

"I'm too nervous to text." Blaine said, setting his phone on the coffee table and finally shutting his book that he hadn't been able to read anyway. He watched Kurt put his own phone next to Blaine's and then felt Kurt's soft fingers lacing with his own.

Kurt scooted closer, resting his head on his shoulder. "It would change everything, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah." Blaine's voice was soft. "Yeah, it would."

"It has to happen. It _has_ to." Kurt bit his lip, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly.

Finally, the standing senator's face showed on the screen and then a voice came but both of the boys were so anxious they couldn't tell if it was the senator talking or a newscaster.

"Gay marriage is—."

Kurt sat up straight, hand now squeezing Blaine's so tightly that it was almost painful for both of them. Blaine just squeezed back, though, and stared straight ahead. This was a big moment. Their dreams coming true depended on this. That very moment. Kurt was right. It would change their lives.

"Now legal in the state of New York." The man finished, before the camera zoomed in on several people in a crowd shouting "USA! USA!"

"Making it the sixth state in the United States to legalize the marriage of same sex couples."

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand, both of his hands covering his mouth as he stared at the television screen in complete shock. His phone was lighting up, Wes was calling him, David was texting him, but he couldn't seem to move. Kurt's phone started to ring as well but Kurt stared at the television, the same shocked expression on his face and tears in his eyes.

"I—Wh—." Blaine swallowed, trying to find words but unable to make them come.

Kurt reached down, picking up his phone but not answering the call. It was Rachel, of course. As if he was surprised, but it didn't matter who called. All that mattered was that _everything _was now possible. They could have _everything_.

"Kurt—did that really—." Blaine sputtered, grabbing the remote control and rewinding until the senator's face showed again.

"Gay marriage is now legal in the state of New York."

Blaine rewound again, not able to believe it.

"Gay marriage is now legal in the state of New York."

Surely he was hearing things, right?

"Gay marriage is now legal in the state of New York."

Oh.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing the top of his head several times and letting out a shaky breath.

"We can get married." Blaine breathed. "Kurt, we can get married in New York. We can move upstate like we wanted, have jobs in the city, and get married and have kids and be a real family."

"I know. I know." Kurt murmured into Blaine's hair. "We can get married!"

Blaine pulled back, a positively adorable grin spreading across his face. "We _will _get married."

Kurt laughed, still teary eyed. "I hoped but I didn't—didn't think it would _happen_. Not this soon. Not in a state so big."

"I know. I know." Blaine agreed. "It's… just… Wow."

Kurt wiped his eyes, smiling brightly and then scooting closer to Blaine. Blaine slid an arm around his think waist and grabbed the remote with his free hand.

"Are you going to watch it again?"

"Maybe the more I see it, the more I'll start to believe it. This is just too good to be true."

"Well it is true." Kurt sat up a little straighter and kissed Blaine. "And one day, I'm going to marry you."

"Legally." Blaine grinned, kissing him back.

"Legally."


	22. Hyper Blaine

"_Weeeeeeeeeeees_!"

"Shut up, Blaine."

"_Wesley_!"

"Oh my God." Wes pulled a couch pillow over his head.

"It's noon. Why are you sleeping?" Blaine asked cheerfully, sitting on the arm rest.

"You have been up for 46 hours. Why _aren't _you?" Wes questioned.

"'Cause I just feel _great_! The sun came out. It's an _awesome _day." Blaine yanked the pillow away from Wes.

"Blaine, why are you acting like a seven year old who ate an entire chocolate cake?" Wes pushed himself into a sitting position. "Did you take drugs or something? How many times have we discussed this? If either of the three of us experiment with drugs, we do it _together _so David can videotape it."

"Psht." Blaine rolled his eyes. "I didn't do drugs. That would be bad."

Wes stood and made his way towards Blaine's bedroom.

"Hey! No!" Blaine yelped, stumbling off of the couch and chasing after him.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Wes said. "Did you drink all of those?"

"It's okay. I don't feel like my heart's going to explode anymore." Blaine reassured Wes, patting his shoulder. "And I stopped shaking like two hours ago."

"Was the shaking from your presentation or the Monster and NOS that is now coursing through your veins?" Wes asked.

"I wasn't worried about the presentation. I was worried about the essay exam which went amazing."

"So you're telling me that you drank enough energy drinks to cause you to have chest pain and shake?"

"Define chest pain." Blaine giggled, plopping on his bed. He then rose up, pulling a Monster can from underneath him and tossing it into his trash can across the room. "_Scoooore_."

"Okay, Blainers. You are aware that your tiny body cannot take that much caffeine, correct?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time and frankly I'm not convinced it wasn't. Apart from the fact that I feel like I keep randomly going numb but it's okay. says that's a common side effect." Blaine rambled.

"Blainers, Blainers, Blainers. You are like a fluffy, hyper sheep right now." Wes said.

"This is like _the best_. I totally want to do jumping jacks or—or—or… I don't know. I mean, I'd _totally _love to have sex now but Kurt's like thirteen hours away and my hand just isn't doing it lately and he won't get naked on Skype because of that incident with you that one time and you're really just ruining my life, okay? You are ruining my life."

"I think it's your shedding head that is ruining your life." Wes snorted. "Kurt would have your head if he saw your hair this long."

"Not if he saw the curls. He _loves _the curls. Wanna know a secret?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Blaine sang, kicking his feet out. "I think if I didn't have curls, we never would have dated. It's what makes me a keeper. That and he likes having power over me because I'm so whipped. Whipped like whipped cream. Do we have whipped cream?"

"Alright." Wes said, pulling him into a standing position. "Have you eaten?"

"Nah. I don't need food. I've got _all _the energy I need for two weeks."

"While that is probably true, food will help that get out of your system faster." Wes dragged him out. "Now don't do anything too funny unless you record it with your phone, alright? This is the kind of stuff David doesn't want to miss."

"I WANNA TALK TO KURT!" Blaine exclaimed, grabbing his laptop and running back into the living room.

"Make sure you tell him I had nothing to do with this." Wes laughed, heading into the other room.

"Hi, boyfriend!" Blaine chirped when he connected on Skype with Kurt.

"Oh my God. What happened to your _head?" _Kurt gasped without a greeting.

"I'm fine, thanks." Blaine giggled.

Kurt tilted his head, eyebrow arching. "Are you okay?"

"I just said I was fine, Kurt." Blaine said, rocking from side to side cheerfully.

"Are you drunk?"

"On _looooove_." Blaine crooned.

Kurt grabbed his phone and began typing.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Texting Wes." Kurt said. "Who did you drink with? I thought you had a presentation and an exam today."

"I'm not _drunk_, silly." Blaine dramatically sighed. "Unfortunately I haven't drank in over a month. It's really amazing considering most of the kids I am in study group with are alcoholics, but whatever. I like to be above the influence. That way the dog doesn't talk to me."

"Kreacher?" Kurt questioned, looking worried.

"No. That dog in the drug commercial." Blaine looked at him as if he was insane for not just _knowing _this.

"Blaine—."

"You know? The guy is smoking and the dog comes in—."

"Sweetie—."

"And then they argue because he's stoned—."

"Babe—."

"It's the stupidest commercial ever." Blaine said. "That is why I am above the influence, Kurt. If I saw a dog like that, I think I'd—."

"_Blaine Wyatt Anderson, would you stop babbling?" _Kurt interrupted.

"You could have just asked nicely." Blaine stuck his lower lip out. "Hey, Kurt, can we have Skype sex?"

"Wes said you went are currently overdosing on energy drinks?"

"It's _completely _fine. I can breathe okay now." Blaine waved his hand. "Anyway, about that se—."

"As in before you couldn't breathe earlier?" Kurt asked again.

"What are you _wearing_?"

"We're on a screen. You can see what I'm wearing." Kurt said, smacking his forehead. "God, I knew I shouldn't have let you go to Harvard two years ago."

"I'm discovering myself and blah blah blah more inspiring words from pamphlets I didn't read about going to school." Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't want my experience to be as boring as those bloody pamphlets."

"Bloody?"

"If you can belong to the royal family when you're drunk, I can use the word 'bloody' when I'm caffeinated. Back to you being sexy. Is that freckle on your shoulder still there?"

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, blinking at the screen.

"This is a serious question, Kurt."

"Yes, Blaine. My freckle is still there. They tend to be permanent things."

"I wish I could kiss it. And then kiss down your chest and stomach and— Wes is right behind me. God, go away, Wes. You're such a cock block." Blaine whined.

"I cockblock you because you cockblock me. If you'd let me get laid, I'd let you attempt phone or Skype sex." Wes said, tossing a plate carelessly onto the desk. "Eat."

"You're supposed to watch him." Kurt said, looking past Blaine through the screen.

"It's not my fault that he thinks that it's okay to overdose on energy drinks. He's _fine_."

Blaine began looking around, clearly confused. "Who is fine?"

"Kurt. He's a nice piece of ass." Wes joked, earning an elbow in his side. "_Fuck, Blaine_."

"That ass you're objectifying is _mine_." Blaine huffed.

"Okay, sweetie." Kurt said gently. "I want you to do something for me, okay?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

"You don't have class tomorrow and soon you're going to crash from all that caffeine." Kurt explained. "So I want you to eat dinner, drink plenty of water, get in bed, and watch some TV until you fall asleep."

"But I'm not tired at _all_." Blaine protested. "And I wanted to talk to you."

"I want you to call me as soon as you wake up so I know you're well rested and okay, alright?" Kurt continued. "Can you do that for me, babe?"

"It's not fair." Blaine pouted, prompting a loud snort from Wes. "Stop it, Wes."

"Sorry, Poodle Head." Wes teased. "At least he took a shower before talking to you, Kurt. I guess he had to get the gel out. But his hair when it's been slept on and not washed—_hilarious_. I'll get you a picture tomorrow."

"I would actually_ really _enjoy seeing that." Kurt said. "I mean, it got pretty bad a few times over the summer but—_oh my God! Blaine!"_

"I'm okay." Blaine said from the floor, attempting to untangle his legs from the desk chair. "I'm okay."

"Did we learn something, Blainers?" Wes asked, kneeling to help Blaine up.

"Desk chairs are not your friend."

"Close enough."


	23. Across the Hall LTC Outtake

"Dad, I've got to go. Someone's at the door… Yes, I'll be fine. I don't think anyone would want to go up thirty floors to hurt someone. That's be some serious dedication and I haven't pissed anyone off late." Kurt kept his phone between his shoulder and ear as he opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw one of Blaine's best friends standing there. "I have to go, Dad… I love you too… okay, bye… _bye_."

David shuffled his foot as Kurt pocketed his cell phone.

"First," Kurt started off. "How do you know where I live? Second, I will take whatever you must say to me around Blaine but I _will not_ tolerate you showing up at my apartment at 8:00 at night to go off on me. This has gotten to the point where—."

"I'm here to talk to you," David interrupted. "To really talk to you instead of yell at you."

Kurt's eyebrow rose and he repeated his first question. "How do you know where I live?"

"Because I live across the hall from you." David gestured towards the door directly behind him.

Kurt stared at him, at first thinking David had concocted some crazy plan to move across the hall from Kurt and torture him daily. Then he realized whoever lived across from him had been there a year before he himself had arrived so that wasn't exactly possible.

"Mercedes told me. I didn't know until last week. She made the connection when Quinn sent her a— it's not important."

Kurt still looked doubtful until David showed his identity badge for the elevators. Sure enough the address and David's picture verified it—they lived directly across the hall from each other. And apparently had gone several months not even bumping into each other.

"Weird, right?" David sighed a bit.

Kurt moved out of the doorway, stepping aside so David come in. "Just in case you're planning to attack and kill me, Quinn will be home in two hours… supposedly. So realistically, probably four."

David stepped in, looking every bit as uncomfortable to be in Kurt's apartment as Kurt was to have David in his apartment. "Between you and me, I'm not very good in a fight. I've always had this fear of injuring my hand and not being able to make it as a doctor."

Kurt sat on the couch, one leg tucked underneath him. He wasn't about to talk first. This was all David.

"Look, Kurt…" David sat down on the couch on the other side. "I'm sorry for how horribly I've acted. I went to see Wes and Blaine a few days ago. Blaine and I had a long talk—a really long one. I want to let you know that I won't be rude to you again. I know you didn't do anything wrong to me and I know that ultimately Blaine's the one to forgive anything you did wrong or to deem if you even did anything wrong."

"Did Wes put you up to this?" Kurt asked, turning so he was looking directly at David.

"Wes told me to not go within 100 feet of you without Blaine or he there actually, so no." David sighed again.

"Why?" Kurt asked. "Why were you always so quick to place blame on me for… for anything? We had a fight and Blaine cried and I was the bad guy. I love him to death but Blaine can have a short fuse and he either yells or he cries. There's not really an in-between for him. As one of his best friends, you should know that better than almost anyone. It's like you want me to treat him horribly or…"

"You have to understand that the first Blaine that you knew isn't the first Blaine that I knew."

"I didn't know him when he was younger; I get it." Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Just because you've known him longer—."

"He called me when I was fifteen crying so hard he could barely get a word out. He told me he didn't want to live anymore and that if he was alone he was going to end his life." David looked incredibly uncomfortable. "And if that's not worse enough, the sick feeling I had in my gut only got _worse _when I made it into his room and saw it in his eyes."

Kurt took a deep breath, eyes feeling tingly.

"And two days later he was like a shell. He didn't talk, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep. He skipped classes and soccer when we went back to Dalton in the fall. He got drunk and got a DUI for stealing my car after some dick said something about him. He went on antidepressants and it got worse. When he took the pills, he'd seem kind of normal and when he didn't, it was just… just a shell of himself." David took a deep breath.

"I…" Kurt said.

"I can't handle seeing him like that again and how angry he was that one night when he called crying—how upset he was over what you said about not being happy he went to Harvard… Kurt, it wasn't the same but it… it's the closest he's been." David pulled his hands over his face and Kurt thought, maybe, it was to get tears off before Kurt saw them. "And you guys broke up and I don't know how much closer he could get."

"David—."

"It's not your fault that Blaine feels the way he does. And he feels everything so much stronger than anyone I have ever met. But he barely made it out of his parents' house alive and I don't know that he can do it again and I don't know that I can watch that happen again."

"David…" Kurt tried again.

"It's not you I was even mad at, not really… Okay, at first I was but… Listen, you're his everything in his mind even if he's got me, Wes, our families, even your family. Because of the way he feels—you've been his everything for longer than he'd probably admit to you."

"David, _I'm sorry_." Kurt moved so he was sitting on the coffee table. "I am so sorry for breaking up with him. It was bad for me. The way he pulled away from me, the way he didn't include me in the decision… It was thrown on me and I… I'm having a tough time coping with stuff of my own and I just… I cried every time we talked whether it was a happy conversation or a sad one. I would see him and be so happy and he'd leave a day later and I wouldn't get to talk to him for days. And I didn't even have time to mentally prepare for this… this change."

"And that's why I feel so bad for the way I treated you. That's not me, I'm never that person to anybody. I have never been so hateful to someone but… It really affected me when Blaine… you know… and all I could think of was, you know, him taking pills and trying to end it. Wes walking in and him being…" David shook his head quickly. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"It's not okay but I understand…" Kurt took a deep breath. "But you've got to give him more credit than you are, David. Sometimes Blaine can kind of jump the gun on reactions when he's jealous or upset or sad… but he wouldn't go there. He wouldn't do that to you or Wes."

"Or you." David looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah." Kurt licked his lips anxiously. "Or me."

"You make him whole, you know? He's never been as happy as he has been with you." David looked down. "And that's all I want for him. To be happy. I know you two are going to get back together soon and… for what it's worth, I can't wait for it to happen. Thank you for giving him the credit that… sometimes I can't."

"He's not fifteen anymore, David. He's… he's come a long way. He has his moments but you guys did a really good job pulling him out of that. I'm so thankful you got him out of there that night… _Thank you_."

"I'm thankful to." David rubbed his eye a bit, standing. "I've got a surgery to assist in tomorrow morning so I should go… but please give me a second chance."

"I'd probably even give you a third." Kurt stood. "Do you need a hug?"

"You didn't see this." David sniffled as Kurt hugged him. "And you'll be okay."

"Be okay?" Kurt pulled back, confused.

"You're depressed but you'll pull through it. If you can leave the hospital as soon as you did after the attack… you can get through anything. It's tough and… you've got this, Kurt. You do." David took a deep breath.

"How…. Did Blaine…?"

"Mercedes." He admitted. "Just take it one day at a time, alright? You'll be okay."

"T-Thanks…" Kurt looked confused. He hadn't even talked about it to Mercedes—could people just tell?

"Let's get dinner this week, okay? I'll buy. Wherever you want to go. Okay?" David opened the door to Kurt's apartment.

"I… okay. Yeah. Thursday?" Kurt asked, unable to believe an hour ago David hated him and now they were making plans to hang out alone.

Maybe they needed this, though. Maybe if they spent time together they'd get closer and he'd trust Kurt a little more with Blaine.

"Yeah. I'll text you when I leave the hospital." David moved to leave, one foot out the door.

"Blaine will be okay, David. I promise." Kurt's voice was just slightly louder than a whisper. "Don't worry.

"You're right. I'll see you around, Kurt. Thanks for letting me apologize and… letting me get that off my chest."

"Anytime. Goodnight."

"G'night, Kurt." David closed the door on his way out.

_Oh my God, I live across from David and I think he likes me again, _Kurt texted Blaine.

**I've spent the night there three times. What do you mean, you live across the street from him?!**

Kurt laughed out loud. "He really has no clue where anything in New York is. If he ever moves here, he's screwed."


	24. Double Date

"Look at the couple back together for two official months and looking so very in _looove_." Alec cooed when Kurt and Blaine walked up to he and Eric.

They both grinned.

"Hike, hike, hike." Eric hopped up. "Come on. It's getting late."

"It's ten in the morning." Kurt snorted.

"Have you decided which one we're going to do yet?" Blaine asked.

"He wants to do a nine-mile hike but I put a stopper in that one really quickly." Alec sighed and Eric pulled him up off the ground where they had both been sitting. "You're both welcome by the way."

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "How many miles is the… shortest one?"

"The shortest one he's willing to 'settle for' if he 'has to' is four miles." Alec sighed. "I did warn you, Kurt."

"It'll be between 3.5 and 4.5 hours." Eric chirped. "Let's head out because we don't want the whole thing to be in full sun. We usually leave at 7 in the morning and finish around 2."

"It's the only thing that lasts close enough to a half day at the hospital." Alec whispered, walking up between Kurt and Blaine.

"Wes, David, and I have done 10 miles so I'm good." Blaine shrugged.

"Since _when_?" Kurt questioned, looking at Blaine like he'd grown a second head.

"Ever since we first because friends when I was fourteen. We used to a lot more when we were in Ohio but we still do when we're all together and have nothing to do… What, do you think we just sit around and stare at each other when we hang out?"

"Well _yeah_. That's what you do when you hang out any time I'm around."

"Kurt… have you ever hiked?" Eric asked, looking slightly amused.

"Well, not exactly… I take long walks, though."

Alec glanced down. "Okay, those shoes are _not_ going to work. I mean you can wear them but you'll probably be crying in pain within an hour."

"And once you're a bit into the trails, you can't really turn around." Eric added. "Alec found that out the hard way."

"It was a very hard way." Alec sighed.

"We wear the same size and I drove. I've got an extra pair in my trunk." Blaine nudged Kurt. "Come on, we're taking my car anyway, right?"

"I call shotgun because if I don't, I'll be carsick the whole way." Alec said. "If that's okay?"

"The less vomit in my car, the better." Blaine began leading them all to his car.

"Ramapo is probably going to be the easiest option for Kurt." Alec said.

"For Kurt or for you?" Eric joked as Alec climbed into Blaine's front seat. "Alec isn't the biggest fan of outdoorsy stuff. I have a feeling it's because his family spent 2 years in the boonies when he was little. Wasn't your dad based at Fort Knox?"

"You're thinking of Georgia and _please _don't tell the story."

"I have to tell the story." Eric said from the back seat. "This is before his dad was higher up in the ranks, right?"

"Ranks of _what_?" Blaine asked.

Eric looked at Kurt. "You don't know?"

"Nope." Kurt looked confused.

"His dad is a Lieutenant General in the marines. He meets with the president all the time."

"It's not _all _the time. Generally, every 3 months." Alec argued, turning to look at Eric. "He makes it sound cooler than it is."

"Alec, most people don't even meet the president _once_." Eric said. "Anyway, so they were in Georgia for that."

"He wasn't in that high of a rank then." Alec cut in.

"Tell the story yourself if I'm not doing a decent job." Eric raised his hands in defense.

"Long story short it was in the country and I ran down a hill, which I thought was a mount, sobbing because a bear was behind me."

Kurt's eyes doubled in size.

"It was a pregnant twenty-pound dog." Eric cut in before bursting into laughter.

"Har har har. It's so funny." Alec threw a Kleenex at him.

"Isn't that the second highest ranking though?" Blaine asked. "That's kind of awesome."

"I guess." Alec shrugged. "Let's tell them about your father's career."

"My dad is a highly renowned brain surgeon." Eric waved his hand.

"His dad invented a thing that has changed brain surgery and the lives saved by thousands." Alec corrected. "And he's dirt rich."

"Your dad makes close to $17,000 a _month_, Alec. Let's not bring up dirt rich." Eric scoffed.

Blaine glanced in the rearview mirror, meeting Kurt's eyes. Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Point of the story is I'm not fond of nature." Alec said. "And the reason Eric got on a job in New York so fast is his last name."

"Hey, I am very good at what I do." Eric scoffed. "What do your parents do?"

"My dad is a pediatrician." Blaine said in an apathetic tone.

"My dad is a mechanic." Kurt responded. "He's got his own shop."

"That's a good skill to have, though. I wish when my car acted up, I could just call my dad." Alec said. "The only reason my dad's job will help me is if there's a zombie apocalypse."

"Or war on our soil. No big deal there." Blaine laughed.

"Okay, Kurt. Let's listen to this. Eric's mother—."

"Please, for the love of God, don't bring this up again. One of these days I'm going to take the ring back." Eric groaned, covering his face.

"Wants to have a wedding with 5,000 guests." Alec said. "_I have, like, two close friends_. _One of them is you_."

"Woah." Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at Eric. "Is your mom insane?"

"My mother has been… very well taken care of—"

"Cough spoiled cough." Alec interrupted.

"Okay, spoiled. She's been spoiled her whole life." Eric agreed. "And she likes people to know it… plus, my family is Greek so… everyone's heard of My Big Fat Greek Wedding."

"And Alec has _two close friends_. No cousins, no aunts and uncles. Grandparents on both sides and parents." Alec said. "Kurt and Blaine, would you two have a wedding that huge?"

Blaine began coughing in shock.

"They've been back together a little over a month. Don't kill him." Eric said.

Kurt reached up, patting Blaine's shoulder. "I can safely say we will not have a wedding that big. We've got small, tight knit families."

"Yeah, that." Blaine nodded.

"I want to elope. Literally just go to Hawaii or something, get married, come back, and tell everyone it's handled and done." Alec continued. "Or just close family and friends with us."

"I think that you two should do what _you_ want to do. It's your day." Blaine said.

"Thank you _so much_ for agreeing with the normal people in the world." Alec said.

"I think Alec should just let me handle my own mother." Eric sighed.

"I had to run her off when you were throwing up and having seizures because she was too busy shopping to take care of you!" Alec exclaimed. "This wasn't that long ago."

"I remember hearing all about that." Kurt chirped.

"Do you guys have this issue?" Alec asked.

"My parents are really… accepting of us. Or me in general." Blaine admitted.

"My dad butts into everything… but it's not as bad as what you two go through." Kurt added. "He pretty much considers Blaine his own son. I think he likes Blaine more than me half of the time."

"I think we have more in common." Blaine argued. "That being sports, food, and Kurt."

"So how long have you guys been dating?"

"My senior year of high school and his junior year. I moved in with Kurt in my senior year."

"But didn't you go to UK?"

"The attack." Kurt, who had already told Alec about it some months ago, cut in. "He took care of me."

Eric looked at him, curious, but didn't ask for elaboration.

"But I went back to UK the next year, got caught up, and still graduated on time. Ant then… Harvard."

"You've got to meet up with my best friend that went to Yale. I'm sure he could give you tips on anything you'd need. He's super friendly, too. I can start a group chat on Facebook and then you can add him and you guys talk."

"Really?" Blaine asked. Seeking help on his own had only led to a sexual assault attempt. He was sure Eric wouldn't be best friends with anyone like that.

"Totally. He'll call or video chat or whatever. He just passed his Bar exam in February so he knows exactly what you're going through."

"That's great but… I'm pretty sure we're lost." Blaine looked at his phone that was trying to reroute them through a river without a bridge.

Alec turned around and mouthed 'thank God' to Kurt.

"I saw that!" Eric groaned. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I hate nature." Alec shrugged. "What do you say we just find an ice cream shop? Or, better yet, a bar."

"I could go for that." Blaine said eagerly. "I haven't drunk in so long."

"I can't with the medicine I'm on so I guess I'll be the DD." Eric groaned.

"Yes, but you'll get to see Kurt drunk and it's _the best_." Alec clapped his hands.

"Why has everyone but me seen you drunk?" Blaine pouted as he turned the car around.

"Obviously he has to wait until you're married to show your true colors." Alec, who was looking back at them again, nodded solemnly.

"For someone who gets carsick so much, you sure do look back here a lot." Eric pointed out. "Kurt, he doesn't trust us alone."

"No worries there. He's very into me." Blaine grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're exhausting sometimes, babe."

"But you wouldn't have me any other way, right?"

"Something like that." Kurt smiled and leaned up patting his shoulder.

"They're so much cuter than us. You're right." Eric sighed sadly. "We're so cute, though. How do you compete with them?"

"You don't." Blaine grinned again.

"What he said." Kurt gave an impish smile as well.


	25. Finn's Advice

"Hang on, bro. I've just gotta change Bella's diaper real quick."

Kurt watched Finn searching through his overstuffed diaper bag.

"It's not here. The changing pad isn't in here but I remember putting it in here."

Kurt scooped baby Bella out of her car seat, smiling widely. "Hello, pretty girl. You'd think Daddy would remember that when he packs that thing so full, he can never find anything."

Finn sent Kurt a look before tossing useless things out of the bag.

"Is that a Fingerhut catalog?"

"Yeah. I dunno, dude. She's weird. She likes Fingerhut magazines. I tried to take it away from her but she threw a fit and then peed on me." Finn dumped the bag out on Kurt's couch, clearly distressed.

"It's okay. I'll get a towel. Change her on the floor." Kurt said.

"The book said you need a changing mat."

Kurt went into the bathroom, coming back with a towel. "I changed Melody's diaper on a towel on the floor plenty of times and her butt is just fine."

Finn grabbed Desitin, baby wipes, and a Pooh Bear diaper before dropping down on the floor. "Are you going to do it?"

"Sure." Kurt undid Bella's onesie. "Your daddy stresses about you sooooo much. But he doesn't need to, does he?"

Bella, who was six months old, giggled and kicked her legs.

"Urgh. I changed my mind. You do it." Kurt stood, moving out of the way. "That smells rancid."

"I know." Finn scrunched his nose up, changing Bella's diaper as quickly as possible and then going to wash his hands. "What's up, Kurt?"

"I was just wondering… how you knew it was time to ask Rachel to marry you." Kurt said, picking a freshly changed Bella up and rocking her.

"ARE YOU GOING TO PROPOSE TO BLAINE?!"

"Shh! Don't even tell Rachel, okay? This is _top secret_. The only person who knows I'm considering it is Alex."

"Your friend?"

"Well Alec knows too, but Alex as in his brother." Kurt bit his lip.

"Oh my God, dude. Mom is gonna flip _out_. So is Burt. You haven't even told Burt?"

"I'm not telling Dad and especially not Carole. Carole will let it slip on accident and Dad will give it away by acting overly excited." Kurt looked at Finn. "So? How'd you know?"

"When we got back together the second time, I knew I wanted to be with her forever."

"But when did you know was the time to _ask_?" Kurt asked nervously.

"For one, she kept dropping hints and it didn't freak me out anymore." Finn said, looking thoughtful. "Then she got that job and I got mine and it was just… time. You know? Like, I knew I wanted to marry her but I wanted to be able to support her before we did it and… that was it. I looked at rings, saw one I wanted to get, and then… I knew it was time."

"You looked at rings before deciding?"

Finn grinned. "You have one picked out, don't you?"

Kurt nodded.

Finn's grin grew.

"I'm terrified. You know, the break up and everything…"

"Half of your break up wasn't even a real break up, bro. Blaine spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with us. He visited for Mom's birthday. And you two sure didn't _act _broken up, snuggled up on the couch watching movies and making out when you thought nobody was gonna walk through the room."

Kurt blushed.

"That break up… It wasn't a real long time ago, but you all are way past it. If anything, I think _you _proposing will show Blaine that you don't just want a ring, you want a marriage and family. I think he likes our family enough."

"Enough?" Kurt let out a nervous laugh. He was well aware of the fact that Blaine considered Kurt's family his own. If there was one thing he wasn't worried about proposing, it was that.

"Dude, you gotta do it. You two are almost as meant to be as Rach and I are. Plus I have a feeling if you don't do it, Burt's gonna wait until Melody's eighteen and try to hook them up and that'd be awkward. You're really saving the whole family awkward stories about how you used to do your brother-in-law."

"Finn, that's gross." Kurt scrunched his nose up.

"Plus then I won't need to suppress the urge to kill him for stealing my baby brother's virginity. If you two get married, then it's fair game."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You give him such a hard time over that still."

"Brother's rite of passage." Finn shrugged. "Do you wanna be with him forever?"

"Yes."

"If he went completely broke tomorrow and could never work a day in his life, would you still want to be with him?"

"Yes."

"If he could never have sex again would you still want to be with him?"

Kurt arched his eyebrow.

"It was pretty hard for me to answer that question." Finn admitted. "I kinda looked online at questions to ask yourself before popping the question."

Kurt let out a loud laugh, still rocking Bella.

"Why do you want to marry him?"

"I've never connected with anyone the way I have with him. He makes me feel safe and I make him feel safe. We just… He can never hear this, alright? He really is my missing puzzle piece. Without him next to me, I'm not _complete_."

"It's scary, dude. But it's kinda worth it knowing you've got your own family. It's a great feeling." Finn stepped closer, tickling Bella's feet. "You're gonna do it? For sure?"

"Yeah." Kurt let out a deep breath, nodding. "Yeah. I'm gonna do it. Look at us. I'm usually the one giving you advice."

Finn gave a dopey grin. "I guess you're rubbing off on me, little bro."

"I'm not that younger than you." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Still counts." Finn elbowed him. "I always kinda wanted a little brother, you know."

"I rather liked being an only child but the alternative isn't _so _bad." Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks, Finn."

"Anytime." Finn nodded. "When are you gonna do it? Christmas?"

"No." Kurt scrunched up his nose. "No. I'm… I'm going to do it on March 15th."

"Why March 15th?"

"It's the day we started dating back at Dalton." Kurt responded. "Our anniversary. We celebrate it every year so he won't know I'm actually going to propose. I want to surprise him."

"That's awesome." Finn grinned. "You're not going to have unicorns at your wedding, right?"

Kurt dramatically hung his head and then joked, "This was a great moment you just ruined."

"I'm sorry. I told myself not to say it. It just slipped out."

Kurt laughed.

"In all seriousness, though, I gotta tell Puck. He's kinda obsessed with your guy's relationship at an unhealthy level."

"Yeah. I know. He goes through our Facebook commenting on the pictures of us together." Kurt giggled a bit. "It's no worse than the fangirls we'll have if I ever make it big, I suppose."

"At least Puck will give you some practice, then." Finn grabbed his phone, tapping out a text. Not even a minute later his phone rang. Finn answered it, putting it on speaker.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED? THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE!"

Kurt couldn't disagree. After all, there was something special knowing you were going to propose to the love of your life.

"Seriously, Finn. Thanks." Kurt smiled.

"Any time." Finn smiled back as Puck prattled on in the background about possible wedding gifts.

"You should probably make sure he doesn't tell anyone else, alright?" Kurt laughed.

"On it, dude." Finn stepped into the hall to silence Puck.

"Well Uncle Puck is happy." Kurt cooed to Bella. "Are you happy? I bet you are. All little things love Blaine."

Bella sneezed and wiped it on Kurt's sleeve.

"It's a good thing you're precious."


	26. Sick Melody

"Oh no, I didn't miss Burt, Carole, and Mellie did I?" Blaine asked coming into Kurt's apartment and dropping his bag onto the floor.

"As if they would leave before they saw you knowing you were on the way. Melody is on the couch and Dad and Carole are out and about. " Kurt stepped up to him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "Mmmh, hello."

"Hi." Blaine smiled and kissed him.

"How did your exam go? And work?" Kurt asked, nuzzling Blaine's shoulder.

"The exam went well and work was alright. They still don't let me do much but eh." Blaine shrugged and kissed the top of his head. "When is Quinn due back?"

"Probably not for at least a week." Kurt pulled away and shrugged.

"_Mellllllie!" _Blaine called, going into the living room. "Oh no, pumpkin, what's wrong?"

"I w-w-want m-m-my mommy!" Melody, who was curled up on the couch, began to loudly cry.

"What's wrong?" Kurt rushed over, checking her arms. "Did you fall off the couch or something? Did you get hurt? Did Kreacher bite you?"

"I d-d-don't feel g-g-good!" Melody cried, holding her arms open.

"Oh, sweetie." Kurt scooped her up. "Mommy and Daddy will be back later. They can't come home right now."

Melody buried her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, tiny shoulders shaking.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay." Kurt said, bouncing her up and down gently. "It's alright."

"Where do you feel sick at?" Blaine asked, rubbing her back. "Is it your tummy?"

Melody lifted her head and nodded, wiping her teary eyes. "U-Uh huh."

"That's not fun at all, hmm?" Blaine reached over and ruffled her hair.

"N-Nuh uh." Melody shook her head.

"Why don't you let Blaine give you a hug since you haven't seen him in a few months," Kurt whispered, handing Melody off. "And I'll go and get you some 7 Up to settle your tummy."

Melody wrapped one arm around Blaine's neck, sniffling.

"Big brother Kurt is gonna make it all better." Blaine said, rocking her and giving her a big smile. "He's really good at taking care of sick people."

"I-Is he?" Melody sniffled again.

"Mhmm. The best." Blaine nodded and smiled. "You taking care of my kitty, I take it?"

"U-Uh huh." Melody nodded. "She misses you."

"Ohhhh, I'm sure she's just fine in your capable hands." Blaine patted her back. "You're like, what, eight now?"

"Noooo." Melody giggled a bit.

"You aren't a day older than twelve." Blaine gasped.

"I'm five." Melody nuzzled his shoulder and sniffled again.

"Fifty?" Blaine laughed.

"You're too much trouble." Melody mumbled into his shoulder.

"Oh, you've been talking to Kurt, haven't you?" Blaine teased. "You've got it all wrong, little sister. Kurt is too much trouble. Have you seen the shopping he can do?"

"Don't pick on me." Kurt came back into the room with a plastic cup of 7 Up. "This is just what the doctor ordered, Mellie. Drink up."

Melody grabbed the cup and began drinking in big gulps, not stopping until it was all gone.

"I told you she's spending too much time around Finn." Kurt sighed.

"M-My tummy still hurts." Melody said, lip starting to tremble again as she reached for Kurt. "Kurt, my tummy hurts."

"C'mere, baby." Kurt took her back and gently sat on the couch, rocking her. "Do you want to snuggle? We can find a movie and snuggle with Blaine."

"We can snuggle?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course we can." Kurt kissed her cheek. "And maybe your tummy ache will go away."

"Can Oreo snuggle too, Kurt?" Melody said, nuzzling his chest.

"I think that can be arranged." Kurt reached over, pulling Melody's Disney Princess blanket over her as Blaine went in search of Oreo.

"Look who I found." Blaine said happily, coming over and placing Oreo on the couch next to Kurt. She wasted no time and scooting right up to Melody and purring loudly.

"And now Blaine must join." Kurt said, scooting over and easing Melody onto the actual couch as Blaine sat down. She immediately laid over them, her head on Blaine's lap and her tiny feet on Kurt's.

"Poor thing." Blaine ruffled her light brown hair.

"Does your tummy feel better at all, Mellie Boo?" Kurt asked.

Melody did not answer, however, because she was fast asleep with Oreo curled up at her side.


	27. Anniversary Surprises

"Wait, what is all of this?" Kurt asked, walking into his thirtieth-floor apartment. "Oh my God, how did you… _What_?"

"Don't freak out! I wanted to surprise you!" Blaine rushed over, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

Kurt stared at him, mouth a perfect O.

"Let me get your bag with the super expensive laptop before you drop it and break it and you take these."

Kurt took the roses, very confused. He had literally been texting Blaine about getting to his apartment and… Blaine was in it?

"It's been a year since we got back together… right where we're standing. I know you said that you wanted to celebrate our original anniversary and I do too, but this day is just as special to me… because it's the day I knew we were forever."

"Blaine…" Kurt looked past him, seeing his small table set up with dinner and a cheesecake on the counter. He tried to come up with something witty or sweet to say but all he could come up with in his shock was, "You broke into my apartment."

"Technically you gave David the spare key and he gave it to me, so… okay, I kind of did. But I really wanted to surprise you. I got dinner and the flowers and the cheesecake and I've got something else too but I'm hoping I'll get a kiss here soon."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, careful not to damage his roses, and hugged Blaine tightly. "I love you so much and I am so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Blaine beamed and kissed him.

Kurt then pulled back, hitting his shoulder. "You're in your last year of law school and you've got all of this homework. _Blaine_."

""I wanted to see you. It was only a 3.5 mile drive instead of 12 so I was able to justify it." Blaine smiled. "Also, I've got some news…"

"What?" Kurt asked sharply. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing bad. I think you'll be really happy actually. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"What? What?" Kurt smiled widely. "What's going on?"

Blaine laughed, taking the flower from him and setting them on the counter. "Should we eat and—."

"Anderson, you better spill."

"Bob talked to me. Well, Adrian and I actually so he knows but only because it involves him…" Blaine began.

"Yes?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"CMJ is expanding."

"CMJ?" Kurt looked confused.

"The law firm. They're opening up a location here _in New York City_ and I've been offered a full-time position after graduation… in New York City!"

"But you don't want to live here!" Kurt sputtered. "You can't do that."

"Kurt, one of the top law firms in Massachusetts has offered me a job after graduation. I can take it there or follow Bob here and I'm following him here. I don't think much will change at first because I need pass the Bar to legally practice law. But I've been helping with Bob's for like a year and a half now so he knows what I'm capable of. And I know he's a hard ass but he's so knowledgeable and the fact that he offered this up at all is mind-blowing in itself."

"No, it's not! You've worked for him since you started law school practically." Kurt responded. "Blaine, are you sure this is what you want, though? In New York City?"

"Yes. Bob talked to Adrian and me for a long time about it. It's going to be a very small office and first and not many people are coming from the head office. Only three lawyers—two partners and one associate. Then there'll be paralegals, legal assistants, and legal secretaries." Blaine explained.

"Three lawyers?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. The one who isn't a partner will be transferring back to Massachusetts after Adrian and I pass the bar making it a total of four lawyers total. Then we'll get promotions and after that, they're going to bring in new lawyers and start building up." Blaine explained. "Basically, I can move up really fast."

"Wow." Kurt stared at him, shocked.

"I mean not insanely fast but… but this is big. It could be it." Blaine continued, nudging Kurt to the table where their plates were waiting. "I could stay where I'm at… or I could take a better opportunity and live with the love of my life in a city that he loves. It's a no brainer, really."

"Oh my God, Blaine. You're coming to New York?"

"The week after graduation. Also, I get reimbursed for moving fees and they'll pay the first three months of my rent. _Our rent_. We can get somewhere nicer than this." Blaine said excitedly. "I mean it might not be that much better but hopefully it won't be on the thirtieth floor."

"Since Quinn moved out, it's really expensive anyway." Kurt agreed, albeit somewhat sadly. It was really… nice having a place all to yourself.

"And we'll get somewhere close to parks and maybe a dog park for Winnie and Kreacher. Kurt, it's going to be _so good_." Blaine looked more excited than Kurt had seen him in… well, maybe ever. "Like the light at the end of the tunnel. I just… I know at first it won't be a lot but in two years… I may make enough to pay for an entire apartment and to live comfortably just by myself."

"You don't have to worry about paying for a place to live by yourself. I don't want you to take care of me. It'll be like in Ohio, half and half unless someone comes up a bit short here and there." Kurt promised. "And, honestly, we could stay here and save but I would love to not have a five-minute elevator ride every time I take Kreacher out to go to the bathroom."

"I only lived in a dorm for three months at UK. It's going to be weird for me to live in an apartment." Blaine admitted. "I don't know if I'll want to live in an apartment forever, though. Is that okay? Is that a deal breaker for you?"

"Of course it's not a deal breaker! Can you imagine living in an apartment with children and two dogs?" Kurt leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you, Blaine."

"Thanks." Blaine grinned.

Kurt pulled back to look him in the eyes. "_Honestly_. Despite what you went through living with your horrible family… you proved them wrong and you did it without their help. You're amazing, Blaine. You got into Harvard Law. You've still got three months to go and already have a job lined up. I'm just so proud of you and I'm so happy to have you as my partner. You're _amazing_."

"I'm so proud of you too. You've had great internships, everyone loves your stuff, your social media page is already at half a million and you're doing _school projects_. Can you imagine what it will be like when you don't have these guidelines to stay within? When you can do exactly what you want with no strings attached? I have no doubt that within five years your salary will blow mine out of the water—that's including the inheritance I may or may not even get." Blaine didn't look away. "If I'm amazing, you're fucking epic."

"You have been hanging out with Wes too much." Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck again. "I'm so excited you're coming to New York. I know we could have stayed long distance still but… I'm so glad we won't have to. This is amazing and I'm so _proud _of you. Screw the anniversary, we should be celebrating _you_."

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt. "I love you so much. I love you and I cannot wait until we've been together ten years or fifteen or twenty. I can't wait to spend every day of my life with you and I truly mean it."

"Oh God, Blaine. You did it." Kurt pulled back, eyes a bit teary. "After everything you had to go through with your family… you really did it. You showed them. You showed all of them. Alex will be so proud, Dad and Carole will be so proud, Wes' and David's parents… I think your grandfather would too."

Blaine pulled him back in for another hug. "Thank you for believing in me."

Kurt squeezed Blaine and then kissed his cheek. "We're going to eat and then we're going to David's and call Wes and you're going to tell them. And then we'll call Carole and Dad. And the first chance we can both get to Ohio together, we're going to throw a huge dinner for you because you deserve it. You deserve it so much."

Blaine grinned.

"I do have some news for you too, though." Kurt pulled away.

"You do?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"I have an interview for Marc Jacobs."

"KURT! Why didn't you tell me?!" Blaine pulled back.

"I just found out and I guess you beat me to it!" Kurt stepped back. "I mean yours is a solid offer. Mine is an interview, really."

"Come on, you've talked to him like five times at Parsons. He's even told you he likes your stuff." Blaine deadpanned. "You've got this in the bag."

"We don't _know _that." Kurt rolled his eyes but was smiling. "He just asked if I wanted to interview—."

"He as in _Marc_?"

"He as in Marc!" Kurt squealed a bit but then took a deep breath. "Just an interview… just an interview…. "

"Uh, yeah, _with Marc Jacobs_!" Blaine exclaimed. "It's a good thing I got this job here because there's no way I would have let you turn _that _down."

Kurt pulled Blaine close, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine kissed him back. "Happy anniversary, my love."

"Happy anniversary." Kurt beamed, nuzzling his head in the crook between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

Everything was working out exactly as they'd hoped it would.


	28. Girl's Night

"No."

"But Blaine—."

"No. You. No." Blaine shook his head.

"Don't go." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and nuzzled him. "Please?"

"You cannot expect me to stay at home when Rachel Berry is staying over." Blaine said in a hushed voice, glancing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Mercedes will be here." Kurt rolled his eyes. "It won't just be Rachel. Besides, you need to start getting used to her."

"I love Mercedes but even she cannot make an entire night confined to a room with Rachel enjoyable." Blaine said. "I'm sorry."

"The porn."

"What?" Blaine sputtered.

"You were watching porn and I didn't say anything." Kurt said slowly.

"No, no, no. This is what you pulled on Finn back in high school to get us into that party!" Blaine said, pointing an accusatory finger at Kurt. "Absolutely not."

"Porn is _disgusting_."

"Says you. You're barely home and sometimes my imagination isn't enough to get the job done." Blaine huffed. "You spoiled me."

"Come on, Blaine." Kurt urged. "It's just one night. Less than 24 hours…" he paused, bit his lip, and looked at Blaine trying to make his eyes as innocent as possible. "For me?"

"Oh-ho-ho _no_." Blaine shook his head. "No sir. No. No, nada, zip, _no_."

"I'll make potato candy."

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek, trying to think of _anything_ he could possibly say at that point. Or maybe just to keep his mouth from opening and shouting, "YES OKAY!" Because no. David and Wes would _never _let him live it down. And they would find out. They had a sixth sense—one called Blaine-Is-Doing-Something-Potentially-Embarrassing .

"Two batches." Kurt continued. "It's a whole _four months early_, Blaine. Potato candy."

"But—." Blaine said weakly. "But that's _mean_."

"I want to spend time with you. You've worked all week." Kurt stuck out his lower lip. "Don't make me beg."

"I think you're past the point of begging." Blaine scowled. _Fight it, Blaine. You are a man. An independent man that can make his own decisions. Fight it._

"I'll make two batches of potato candy, quit making comments about the porn, _and _buy you more credit for your Nook."

_He's bringing books into it. My other love. Sick, cruel, twisted man._

"Fifty dollars worth of credit."

_Fifty dollars of credit_… _For your nook._

"_Fine_! But I want that candy tonight or it's a no go!" Blaine exclaimed. "And I am _not _watching Wicked, listening to Lady Gaga, or painting anyone's nails. You get _one warning _when it comes to anything about Finn or David that makes me uncomfortable. The thought of Finn and Rachel having sex makes me want to throw up in my mouth, okay? And I do _not _need to know more details about David's sex life than I already know—especially not from a girl's point of view."

"Fine."

"And if I hear Aunt Flow, menstrual cycle, period, time of the month, Mother Nature's Revenge, Tom, The Red Carpet, Punctuation, or riding the cotton pony, I am _out_." Blaine continued in a firm voice. "I'm telling you, if a period comes up _once_ I am taking my candy and I am _leaving_."

"Alright."

"And don't you _dare _let Rachel try to cuddle up to me again."

"It was only once, Blaine."

"Hmph. I'm going to go for a very manly run." Blaine said before turning and walking out of the apartment.

…

"You are _so _whipped. It's not even funny." David sighed, shaking his head as Blaine sank onto his and Wes' couch between them.

"It's almost kind of sad." Wes laughed. "Did you paint your toenails, Blainers?"

Blaine shot Wes a warning look.

"Try to be menacing all you want but you're shorter and I'm pretty sure you've got glitter in your hair." Wes grinned.

"Fuck my life. I took, like, four showers before I left. Rachel and Mercedes decided it would be 'cute' to pretend they were four and make pictures with glue and glitter." Blaine scowled. "Just so we know, Miss Berry made a castle. I'm pretty sure half of the glitter contents, however, ended up in my hair. Long story. Please don't ask."

"Did Kurt make one?" David snickered, making a mental note to ask Kurt what had happened with the glitter castle.

"No. Kurt was too busy washing flour out of his hair because the girls decided it would be fun to make cookies and get flour all over my kitchen." Blaine huffed. "That I spent three hours cleaning two days ago, might I add."

"He sounds less like a man and he only lasted five hours with them." Wes burst into laughter.

"Where's that potato candy you promised us?" David asked.

"Kurt's withholding it because _I didn't hold up my end of the deal_." Blaine scoffed.

"_Blaine had to go to Girl's Night_!" Wes suddenly said, hitting his knees with his hands. "This is _fantastic_. I have _got _to thank Kurt for this. I need photographic proof. Oh God, why didn't we put those cameras up like I said?"

"Because that is awkward and illegal?" David rolled his eyes.

"You wanted to put _cameras _in my house?"

"You and Kurt living together? I _have _to see how that works." Wes shrugged. "Besides, I want to see if that dog is as bad as you make him out to be."

"Girl's night." David giggled, shaking his head. "We'll buy you a glitter tiara tomorrow if you want, Blaine. You could have just told us our activities were too manly for you."

"It's purple glitter." Wes giggled, reaching over and touching one of Blaine's damp curls. "Look. And pink too!"

"There's light blue in there too somewhere." Blaine sighed. "Can we watch football or something? Monster trucks? Boxing? A murder mystery show?"

"I thought we could watch My Little Pony on Pay Per View since it'll match your hair." David said, clapping his hands together as Wes rolled onto his side laughing hysterically.

"Stop it, guys." Blaine whined.

"It's okay, Belle. We can get you a leotard to go with your tiara tomorrow too." David reached over and patted his head.

"I will hit you if you call me Belle one more time." Blaine threatened, holding his hand up. "I will hit you, David."

"He's a runner." Wes sang. "If you try to run, he'll probably catch you."

"With those short legs?" David smirked, patting Blaine's head once again. "Not a chance."


	29. Wes Has Feelings

"Truth time." Blaine barged into Wes' bedroom late one Friday.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it. I've been very well behaved, Blaine. Your dog is lying." Wes, who had been staring at a biochem text book, looked up.

"What did you do to my dog?" Blaine questioned, tilting his head. "And why does it smell like… _you and AJ!"_

"Not like that. Never like that." Wes scoffed. "She took a nap in here when I was at campus."

"Why?"

"_Because,_" Wes began. "There is a chipmunk in her bedroom."

"Wait, what?" Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't believe her either but I saw it. She was tired and I said she could use my bed to nap. The exterminator is coming after 4."

"You're going to have it _exterminated_?" Blaine yelped.

"No, they're going to catch it humanely. AJ went on for a good five minutes about not killing it." Wes shrugged. "You and Adrian are so obsessed thinking we're going to hook up. Trust me, it's not going to happen."

"The only girlfriend you _ever _had that you liked you were the same way with. You got out of your way to do stuff for her, you let her use your computer because it's faster than her old laptop, you take her car and put gas in it." Blaine counted on his fingers. "You unstopped her bathtub the other day."

"Okay I never would have unstopped it if it was the toilet. I do draw a line." Wes pointedly looked down at his book.

"Also, Adrian's cop boyfriend saw you guys making out in—."

"Goddamnit, he said he wouldn't tell." Wes growled.

"Oh, you _knew _he was going to tell Adrian. That _prick_!"

"No. AJ told him before he could." Blaine corrected.

"How long have you known?! That was two weeks ago."

"I've known for two weeks." Blaine admitted. "Truth time."

"This is _not_ an intervention, Anderson. I swear to _God_ I will not be the victim of one of yours and David's interven—he's on his way, isn't he?"

Blaine grinned.

"You're getting back at me for intervening during your break up and going to see Kurt, you _goddamn asshole_!"

"Hello, boys." David chirped coming into the house. "I see you started without me, Blainers?"

"Well I was going to start off by admitting I had a crush on him when I first met him but I got distracted by the smell of feminine perfume." Blaine shrugged.

"Wait, I want to talk about _that_. You _what? _For how long? It wasn't when he had the drunk kiss was it?" Wes sputtered.

"You _what_?" David asked. "_Drunk kiss_?"

"He was just so nice and understanding and caring." Blaine shrugged, not even embarrassed.

"I was nice and caring and understanding." David whined. "And I knew you first."

"I told you he'd rather date me back at Dalton. I was right." Wes said. "Also, _really_?"

"Just until I got to know you. It ended pretty quickly."

David loudly snorted, covering his grin with his hand.

"Gee thanks, _Asshole_." Wes grumbled.

"You're taking her car and filling up the gas? Letting her use your extremely expensive computer that you wouldn't even let me touch the mouse on when you first got it?" David asked, changing the subject.

"How about the fact that you have been so involved in Kurt and me since before we were dating but you've got someone that you _like _like and you don't come to me?"

"Us." David said. "Come to us. Just because I'm in New York hanging out with Blaine's boyfriend—"

"We're calling ourselves partners now. We're in graduate school, not high school. Partners is long term. Serious." Blaine blurted. "But continue."

"_Ahem_\- Just because I'm in New York hanging out with Blaine's _partner_—"

"Thank you." Blaine chirped as Wes rolled his eyes.

"Does not mean I am any less involved in your personal life—especially if you, the Wes who does not have feelings for girls, has feelings for a real life, breathing _girl_." David finished.

"I don't. You guys are insane."

"What was that?" David jumped as there was a loud bang.

"Psycho chipmunk. Nothing out of the usual." Blaine retorted. "But what he said, Wes. C'mon. It's _us._"

"I'd rather talk about this with my baby sister." Wes groaned. "I don't have feelings for her."

"Yeah, I don't have feelings for Kurt either. I know what you mean." Blaine maintained a serious facial expression.

"I don't think I could ever find someone to love like you love Kurt." Wes sighed. "I don't even love anyone, okay?"

"No but you _like _like AJ." David said. "You've not made one joke about just wanting to fool around or get in her pants or anything. We want to talk about it and know where your head is at… and to know what to bring to the wedding."

Wes pulled his pillow over his face, letting out a loud groan.

"It's not a bad thing if you like her. It's about time you found someone to… not just _fuck_." David said.

Blaine cringed at that word as Wes removed the pillow from his head.

"I mean you're going into your second year at Harvard." David continued. "Most of everyone we went to school with is already married with kids and buying houses."

"I am going to be sick to my stomach." Wes pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Let's not get carried away, here. It's Wes." Blaine patted Wes' head. "Dating doesn't mean you'll get married and have kids or anything."

"It's not even official." Wes grumbled.

"I mean when Kurt and I got together… I mean, I loved him and I hoped we'd last forever but there was a while that I thought we might break up when I got to UK or when he graduated McKinley and went off to college." Blaine admitted. "I'd come to terms with it."

"_What_?" David asked.

"Well I mean sometimes it happens… and let's be serious, our relationship went from five to eleven after the attack. I really cared about him and wanted everything but if we'd broken up… it wasn't that serious before. I mean, it was but—."

"But it wasn't your endgame yet." David finished.

"Right. And if the attack hadn't happened, who knows if we'd be back together now? Or if we'd have stayed together at all?"

"You are Kurt are _fate_." Wes stated as if there was no other option.

"Well I really loved Mercedes for three years and we broke up, so not every relationship is going to be Kurt and Blaine's." David shrugged.

"Oh so you loved her for three years and split it off? That makes me feel loads better." Wes stood as the doorbell rang. "I'm going to let the exterminator in."

"You were serious? There's a chipmunk?" David asked Blaine as Wes walked out.

"In AJ's room so Wes _let her_ sleep in his room while he was at class." Blaine grinned.

"I thought I smelled something citrusy." David looked around. "It smells good."

"She always smells good." Blaine nodded as Wes came in.

"Oh God, guys, seriously." Wes groaned.

"I'm just saying that everyone wants what Kurt and Blaine have," David resumed when Wes sat on his bedroom floor. "You owe it to yourself to see if you could have that with AJ… or anyone."

"Same interests, they drive each other crazy but they push each other to do better," Blaine counted on his fingers. "She shuts him up really quick when he acts like… well, like Wes… He helps here when she doesn't quite understand stuff in class and at Dalton, he'd probably have let me flunk Chemistry."

"You help her with homework?" David asked. "Oh man, Wes."

Wes let out an over-exaggerated sigh. "Alright, fine, I like her. I could like her a lot."

Blaine launched towards him, hugging him and fake sniffing. "He's grown up now, David."

"Hey now, I won't go as far as saying no homo but you just admitted you use to love me twenty minutes ago and now you're all touchy feely." Wes tried to push him off.

Blaine pulled away. "A crush is not _love_."

"Whatever. You know you loved me." Wes winked.

"Okay so what are you going to do about it?" David interrupted their bickering.

"You need to tell her. Just get her sunflowers and say _Alicia Jo, _I love you." Blaine grinned.

"Oh my God. I have never been this annoyed with either of you two." Wes shook his head.

They all three looked up, alarmed, when there were several loud bangs and the sound of breaking glass.

"Should we…?" Blaine asked, glancing into the hallway.

"If you want to get involved with that crazy chipmunk, go right ahead. I saw it earlier and it had murder in its beady little eyes." Wes shivered. "Ugh, rodents."

"No way I'm going in there." David said. "I get to assist in brain surgery tomorrow and nothing is keeping me from it."

"Yes, I'm sure the chipmunk will pull your hands off." Blaine nodded seriously. "We must protect them at all costs."

"Tell her." David told Wes.

"Tell her what? 'Hey, I know we make out a lot but I'd like to fuck you with feelings'?" Wes scoffed.

"No. You could say 'Will you go to dinner with me?' or 'Will you be my girlfriend who I kiss exclusively?'" Blaine suggested. "The _exclusively _part is very important, Wes."

"You guys act like I'm a whore and sleep with two girls at once all the time or something." Wes scoffed once again. "I don't know how to physically walk up to a girl and say 'Will you be my girlfriend?'"

"The answer is yes." They heard AJ chirp from the hallway. There were several more bangs and then running. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL IT! DON'T HURT IT! OH MY GOD, WHY IS MY BED SPLIT IN TWO? YOU ARE GETTING A REALLY DISPARAGING REVIEW ON ANGIE'S LIST I HOPE YOU KNOW!"

There were more bangs.

"Oh good, it's alive… _Is that my Chemistry thesis outline?! Get it out get it out get it out!"_

"Excuse me." Wes ran out of the room. There were a few more bangs and then they heard Wes saying, "Take your metal box and get this stupid chipmunk out of here _please_."

"Also I would like your bosses number because your clunky shoes _broke my bed_. Why would you jump on clients' furniture anyway?" AJ added. "I don't have anywhere to sleep!"

"You can share Wes' bed!" Blaine called without even thinking about it. "Oh no, was that too soon?"

"Probably, yeah." David nodded. "Well done."


	30. Enter: Scarlett

_Three Times She Thought She Almost Did & The Time She Actually Did_

December 9th

"Oh God, I'm so uncomfortable." AJ moaned. "They have to be wrong about the due date."

"The doctor said it's not time." Adrian said from the couch, not even looking up from his study guide.

"She's _wrong_. You don't understand. It's like _right _there." AJ sat on the couch next to him. "I can't sleep, I can't study, I just _can't_."

Adrian bit back a laugh.

"You know, when Carole was pregnant she tried to speed things up." Blaine looked up from the floor where he was sitting with his book in his lap.

AJ looked at him skeptically.

"I don't know if it works but eating spicy foods can kickstart it." Blaine suggested.

"I eat spicy foods already." She whined.

"I heard if you… you know… that it can start it." Adrian offered, gesturing with his hands. "It worked for my aunt."

"Wes is too freaked out for that. We haven't in three months… not that he could probably get there anyway at this point." AJ wiggled around, trying to get comfortable. "This belly has got to go… and why is Wes taking so long to get home?"

"Maybe he's preemptively getting you nachos?" Blaine looked up again.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Adrian said, not looking up from his book.

Blaine snickered.

"I hope he's not getting nachos because I'm sick of them. Ugh, I'm cramping really bad."

Adrian looked up at that. "Cramping?"

She nodded, trying to push herself up. "Will someone go on a walk with me?"

"Our hardest final is at 8 in the morning." Adrian looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wes doesn't like me to walk alone in case I go into labor." She grunted and then whimpered. "Where is he?"

Adrian hopped up. "Maybe you should lay down in your bed. You may be more comfortable."

"I am _not _going up those stairs. I'd rather do a polar bear plunge in January in Coloradoooohmygod."

"Okay, I'm calling Wes." Blaine stood up, leaving his book on the ground and going to grab his cell phone.

"Does it hurt? Is it a contraction?" Adrian asked, standing her up.

"I don't know what that feels like to know! I'm not trying to be mean. I'm sorry!" She whimpered.

Wes walked in with a dinner for her right as his phone started to ring. "What's… going on?"

"I don't know but Adrian and Blaine are hovering." She grunted, trying to wriggle her arm free from Adrian's grasp.

"She might be having a contraction." Adrian said. "You need to take her to the hospital now."

Wes put the food on the coffee table and rushed over. "Are you?"

"No, he's being dramatic. _Ay, mierda!"_

"I don't know what that means!" Wes exclaimed.

"I don't know what one feels like. This is what I get for saying I was ready for it to be over yesterday." She replied. "I need to sit down."

"No. We're going." Wes said.

"This is crazy. I don't have a bag packed yet and it can't be a contraction."

"You're eight and a half months pregnant." Adrian tried to reason. "You could definitely be going into labor right now."

"You shut up because I'm _not_." AJ snapped. "I have a final tomorrow."

"We will get that figured out later but if you _are _going into labor we need to go _now_." Wes said.

"Can I at least change clothes? I haven't changed my underwear in two days because I _can't._"

"No. It'll be fine." Wes took her arm. "Come on."

"I feel fine." She attempted to lie, cringing.

"Yeah, and I'm a vegetarian. _Come on_." He nudged her a bit.

"Adrian, don't you _dare _call my parents!"

December 17th

"The baby bag is packed and by the front door. Everything is where it should be for when she's here." Wes said, raising a finger for each one. "What else?"

"Did you do the car seat?" AJ asked from the bed where she was propped up against their pillows.

"Yeah, the one in my car. I'll do yours after she's here since you don't want to drive until after anyway." Wes said.

"I know this is a stupid question but you got the diaper bag too?"

"Yes."

"Did you put diapers in it?" She asked.

"Come on, what do you take me for?" Wes laughed.

"And some clothes? And a pacifier? And baby blankets?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Do you think I'm that irresponsible?" Wes mock sighed.

"Well you asked what else." AJ shrugged and smiled. "Did you pack a bag for yourself?"

Wes paused and then slowly said, "Yessss."

"You're lying!" she laughed. "You're a horrible liar, Wes."

"I am. I've never said I wasn't." Wes sat on the bed next to her. "You're still eating pineapple?"

"I called Kurt—who is adorable—and asked to talk to talk to your other friend. Darren? I asked him to tell me all the things that supposedly worked to kickstart… He said I should 'in no way try that until after your due date.'"

"Well I would probably do what David says."

"Yeah, David. He's so nice." She sighed a bit. "I am getting sick of pineapples."

"You need to hold off until Friday after the last final."

"Not really up to me." She leaned up, grunting. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Wes offered a hand to help her up, thinking if he saw anyone else half-waddling to the bathroom he would have thought it was hilarious. But with AJ, he thought it was cute.

"Uh, Wes!" AJ called a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah?" he asked through the door.

"I think you… I… _Shit_. Seriously, I was _joking_."

"You don't need me?"

"I think I do. This is so disgusting." She groaned.

Wes went in and looked at her, standing and dressed. "What is it?"

"The mucus plug." She looked him in the eyes. "And I've had contractions for three hours but they haven't gotten _worse_."

"Okay well… that doesn't mean it's going to be today. The doctor said it could be days after that. She also said you would lose it soon and to not freak out."

"The baby just dropped when I got into the bathroom though." Her eyes were wide. "I've lost three pounds and I've been having contractions for three hours."

"The baby is supposed to drop anyway. You're due in the beginning of January."

"I know that, Wesley."

Wes took a deep breath. "I'm just saying this because the last time we were there for 6 hours to be told it wasn't labor and that it was fake contractions. Are you sure it's real contractions?"

"I mean, I think. The last ones were fake, so I don't know!" she exclaimed. "I've never had a baby before!"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down, we're okay." Wes took a deep breath and nodded. "I will… I'll call David."

"_Don't leave me_!"

"Okay, just let me open the door and call for him. Call for someone. To call David. Okay?"

"Oh, God. Oh, God. I think I'm panicking." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "This happens 353,000 a day. 255 births per minute. 4.3 births per second."

"AJ, calm down." Wes poked his head out the door and yelled, "BLAINE!" He then waited a few seconds and said, "BLAAAINE!"

"I thought you said to calm down, Wes." AJ shot him a look.

"Jesus Christ, what?" Blaine asked coming into their bedroom. "I had to take something off of a burner."

"Can you call David?"

"Is she okay?"

"She's reciting the Periodic Table of The Elements. What do you think?" Wes asked. "Please call him."

Adrian walked in, looking concerned.

"She might be having the baby." Blaine whispered.

"Holy sh—" Adrian moved past both Blaine and Wes, going into the bathroom. "You need to sit down."

"Shhh—" she said before continuing. "_Dubnium, hassium, Rhodium…_"

"No, you need to come out of the—ew what is that?"

"My mucus plug." She snapped before returning to her song.

"We are not doing this. I told you I wouldn't do this again after the break up with Ted."

"_Don't say his name_!"

Adrian gently took her arm and led her out of the bathroom and to the chair set up in their room. "You're going to sit down and take some deep breaths."

"I'm afraid if I breathe too hard it'll pop out!"

"That's not how it works." Adrian said, hearing Wes talking to David on the phone. "He's going to want to talk to you and you need to make sense."

"I'm about to push out an eight pound body, so let me have my freak out." AJ snapped again as Wes came over. "I'm so sorry, Adrian. Oh my God.."

Adrian ran his hands through her hair as she took the phone. "I know. You're fine."

"I can't do this right now. I have a final in the morning." AJ's eyes filled with tears. "What am I even thinking? I can't raise a kid. Oh my God."

"You need to calm down right now." Adrian said, his voice very stern. "Because you doing this is going to affect the baby."

AJ nodded as Blaine came up, bending over the chair and hugging her from behind as Wes talked to David.

"No…no… not really… yes, I think so. No, it's been three but they aren't hurting… oh, God. I don't know."

Wes moved closer to them, putting it on speaker. "What do you think?"

"I think she could be. I mean, everyone is different. Her contractions aren't getting worse but she's having bad cramps and back pain. I mean… I don't know, Wes. It's better to go and not be in labor than you deliver your own baby. I'm sure you're both very nervous and you're worried. The plug coming out by itself isn't really an indicator of labor. Some women lose it a month before, some lose it a lot closer to when they deliver. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Braxton Hicks, though. She's not due until January, right?

"Yeah on the sixth."

"This isn't really something I can handle over the phone… Shit, Wes." David sounded anxious. "It's the seventeenth. It's possible and it would be better to go to the hospital than having a home delivery on a rental house's carpet, you know? I wish I could be more help."

"Would you go?" Wes asked.

"I would go if only to help your nerves." David said after a few seconds. "Let me know what they say."

"Thanks, David. I appreciate it." Wes hung up and went to AJ. "This might not be it."

"I'm go put the bag in the car." Blaine said.

"I hope not because I need to study for the final."

"Okay, you've got to let that go. Whatever happens will happen and we will figure it out. Remember you talked to her and she said you'd work something out if it happens?" Wes asked calmly.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit." AJ pushed herself out of the chair.

"Can I do anything?" Adrian asked. "Do you want me to come?"

"No, stay here and study." AJ took a deep breath.

"Are you sure? I will come." Adrian asked again.

"I'm positive. Can you call my mom though? Just in case." She asked. "Tell her I'll call her."

"Don't call mine." Wes said to Blaine, who had made it back inside. "She'll book a redeye flight."

"I won't. The car is on." Blaine handed Wes the keys.

"Good luck." Adrian hugged AJ.

"Well we'll either see you in a few hours or tomorrow in the hospital." Wes said, grinning.

Blaine looked at Adrian when they had left the room.

"Girl is not in labor." Adrian said before Blaine could say


	31. ER

"I want to go home. I'll be fine."

"You passed out, Blaine. We aren't leaving until you see a doctor."

"David is my doctor."

"David is in Ohio." Kurt sighed, running his fingers through Blaine's sweat matted hair.

"I don't think the emergency room was necessary. I probably just need some food and I'll be okay."

"Your hand is cut open." Kurt pointed to Blaine's blood hand which was wrapped in a bloody towel. "So stop arguing with me over this."

Blaine huffed.

"You're also sweating a lot and you passed out. What if you got an infection?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure infection doesn't happen quick enough to make you pass out within five minutes or else I'd be dead by now."

There was a knock on the door and then a nurse came in, prattling off Blaine's vitals.

Kurt's eyes lit up when the doctor stepped in. "Eric! See, Blaine? Stop being a baby. It's _Eric_."

"Hey, guys." Eric laughed, smiling widely.

"Do you need anything else, Doctor?" The nurse asked.

"No but I know where to find you if I need you." Eric said politely, holding the door open for her to leave. Once she was gone and it was shut, he groaned. "I hate new nurses and interns. They kiss ass to the point where you want to fire them right away."

"Our interns are like that too." Blaine said, still cradling his hand.

"Ouch. So, what happened?" Eric sat on the rolling chair, scooting it to the end of the bed and taking Blaine's hand. He carefully peeled the towel back. "Double ouch."

"Uhm I cut it. It's not really that bad but Kurt made me come." Blaine explained.

"You look like you're sweating and you're pretty pale." Eric pointed out. "Do you dislike doctors?"

"It's nothing _personal_. Okay, it's personal to _me_." Blaine looked embarrassed.

"Tons of people hate doctors. It's okay. I understand." Eric reassured him, surveying his hand. "I'll get you taken care of. What did you cut yourself with?"

"Dog food can lid."

"Yeah, we're going to get a tetanus shot, alright?" Eric said, pulling special glasses out of his coat pocket and then looking down at his hand once more. "It's pretty deep. This is _not bad _to you? Would your hand have to be amputated for it to be bad? Geeze."

"Is this proper bedside manner?" Blaine huffed, although clearly joking.

"See, Blaine." Kurt hissed. "He passed out too."

"Sometimes cutting yourself pretty bad can make you pass out. It can be a bit of a shock to the system." Eric reassured Kurt. "But we'll get him stitched up and the Tetanus shot will keep him from getting Tetanus."

"Can you, like, give him antibiotics incase?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"No." Eric laughed. "But if he starts to feel sick or it gets infected, I definitely will. It's never good to go on antibiotics if you don't need it because you can build up immunity."

Kurt nodded.

"I'll go get the shots."

"Shots?"

"You're going to need your wound numb. There is no way you'd still like me if I did your stitches without numbing you first." Eric promised. "Trust me."

Blaine sighed and nodded.

…

"Feeling numb?" Eric asked ten minutes later, taking Blaine's hand and setting it on a small cart.

"Sure." Blaine said, looking sick.

"Did you eat that fruit cup I brought you?"

"No."

Eric rolled his eyes and looked for the cup before placing it on the cart. "It'll give you something to do."

"You're not going to have someone hold my hand?"

Eric looked up, clearly fighting a smile. "Do you need someone to hold your hand down? Usually past the age of ten…"

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Have you ever had stitches, Blaine?" Eric asked.

"Not exactly."

"Alright well it's not the most pleasant thing in the world but it's not the worst either. I've got stitches on my leg right now. So just don't watch me doing it and talk to me, or Kurt, and don't think about it."

Blaine nodded, but did not open his mouth to speak.

"When are the babies due again?" Eric asked after threading the needle.

"Ow!" Blaine hissed.

"I'm checking for debris inside the cut. Sometimes little… never mind. Just answer the question, Blaine." Eric said without looking up from Blaine's hand.

"Those are weird glasses."

"I said to not watch me! You're like this ten year old girl I had this morning who had a hook stuck in her mouth. I'm trying to take the hook out and she's prattling on about The Amazing Race. What ten year old watches The Amazing Race?" Eric asked. "And they are weird glasses. They're oddly light too considering how heavy they look."

"Do you want to try them on after, Blaine?" Kurt teased.

"You're using a legitimate needle?"

"Now you're the elderly guy. Next you'll tell me your skin is too fragile."

"You have horrible bedside manner."

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel, I need you to stop talking." Eric smirked.

Kurt laughed when Blaine huffed.

"So, how's the new promotion going?" Eric asked when Blaine cringed.

"Oh God there is a needle in my hand." Blaine looked up at the ceiling.

"How is the new promotion going?" Eric repeated, trying his hardest to not look amused when Kurt squeezed Blaine's free hand.

"I think you're about to have a leak." Blaine gestured his and Kurt's hands to the ceiling. "Fucking hell, is this necessary? I'll be fi—_ow_!"

"Well I can stop, it can get infected, and you could either lose your hand or maybe even your whole life?" Eric said. "Which, really, is it worth all that when you've got twins on the way?"

"I hate doctors." Blaine whimpered.

"Alright so, _guys_," Eric said, pronouncing 'guys' in the way Alec always did when excited.

Kurt snorted. "He hates you."

"He married me. He can't hate me too much." Eric grinned. "But seriously, you all should come to California with us. We're going in two months to see family because Alec's dad is getting back from overseas. Alec's dad liked you a lot, Kurt."

Kurt laughed again. "You made him sound like a monster."

"He is." Eric whined before going, "Sorry, Blaine."

"Sorry? Shit. Distract me, distract me."

"Okay. Okay, I've got this. Listen to this, alright? I had to help with an EKG—it's a heart test—the other day and it was on a woman. They have to undress and you put this cape on them. So, obviously I'm not a woman so it was a girl nurse in there. So she's got _huge _boobs. I mean, like, ridiculously huge. And she apparently pulls her bra off and 7 Oreos fall out and she's got crumbs like _all _over her chest and it gets on the floor. So the nurse comes out and she just bursts into laughter and tells me. And we're both laughing so hard we're crying because what the hell? And then I have to go in there to actually perform the test and _not laugh_ and I get up to the table and have to kick Oreos under it. Oh my _God_. Only in America." Eric said.

Blaine let out a loud laugh.

"But what about her clothes?" Kurt asked, horrified.

"God. You and Alec are too alike. He goes, 'Was she wearing white?'" Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head, but smiled.

"Have you ever had to work on anything really gross?" Blaine asked. "I mean, grosser than gross?"

"I'm pretty sure you mean gore and I have but if you mean _gross_ gross, last week this homeless man came in. He was really mentally unstable and he had this sore. Oh God. I get sick to my stomach thinking about it." Eric didn't look up from Blaine's hand, which he was half done sewing up. "And it was obviously infected which is why he was at the hospital. Literally there were places where he had barely-there flesh."

"Because it was infected?"

"Because he had maggots living on his _leg_." Eric whispered, glancing up. "It was so disgusting and it smelled rancid. I swear I could smell it for two days. I didn't eat the whole rest of the day either. Like, when he'd walk, blood and maggots would get on the floor. Ugh."

Kurt and Blaine both screwed their faces up.

"And I worked on site at that big helicopter crash in Jersey last month. They sent me and a few other doctors. Now _that's _gore. It was just depressing, though. Bodies cut in half and junk." Eric shuddered. "I don't even like to think about that one."

"Is it really worse on the full moons?" Kurt asked. "Or is that just a myth?"

"Oh, it's worse. In fact the last full moon, someone who thought they were turning into a werewolf came in. Turns out they'd done too much pot and were constipated."

Blaine snorted loudly, almost having forgot about his hand by this point.

"Once these Teen Wolf cosplayers came in. They got overexcited with a crossbow. It went clear through this one girl's hand. Good times. Personally, I'm waiting for zombies to come in. I've watched enough Walking Dead to be sure I'd survive. Alec, on the other hand… Well, he's a goner."

"Oh God. You watch that too?" Kurt groaned. "He and Adrian watch it together every Sunday at our apartment. You should come over too."

"I might have to. Alec judges me when I get excited for zombie deaths." Eric laughed. "How are you holding up, Blaine?"

"Like… It was through her hand? How'd you get it out?" Blaine looked queasy.

"Well we had to saw off the tips and then round them off so we could pull it through her hand. Then they had to do some reconstructive surgery. I don't know what kind of cosplayers use real weapons but whatever floats their boat." Eric glanced up when a man walked in.

"Your husband is here." The man said.

"Can you tell him I'll be out in about five minutes?" Eric asked.

"He can come in." Blaine interrupted. He knew Alec well enough to not really care if Alec saw him getting stitches.

"Or can you tell him to come in?" Eric asked.

"Of course."

"He needs a job. He's always here." Eric muttered after the door closed again.

"He lost it?" Blaine asked.

"His boss said something anti-marines and Alec walked out." Eric shook his head. "He's very opinionated."

"Who is opinionated?" Alec asked, walking into the room. "Oh, you're with—Oh! Ouch. What happened, Blaine?"

"Dog food can lid." Blaine winced, glancing down at his hand.

"Almost done with the stitches." Eric promised.

"You'd probably be done by now if you didn't talk so much." Blaine joked.

"Eric, have you been talking more than fixing?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Yes, father." Eric rolled his eyes, tying the stitches off. "Okay. I'm going to get the bandages now."

The door opened again.

"No, I'm going on lunch." Eric said, walking to the counter and pulling out gauze. "I was supposed to _two hours ago"_

"Don't worry. It's not that." A doctor that was about Eric's age walked over to him, whispering something in his ear that Blaine wasn't able to make out.

Eric looked horrified. "When? Last night?"

"Yeah."

"Damnit! I just need to live here! I always miss stuff!" Eric exclaimed. "So it was like that woman in New Zealand?

The other guy nodded. "Exactly."

"It's probably a good thing I wasn't here. Whenever it's sex related stuff, I keep having to excuse myself to giggle or resist the urge to judge them." Eric shrugged. "But she is okay, right?

"Yeah. They gave her some medicine and she's got feeling in her arm again." The guy waved before leaving the room. "See you tomorrow, Eric!"

"That must have been some hickey." Eric snorted, going back to Blaine.

"What happened?" Alec arched his eyebrow. "Will I be sorry for asking?"

"Probably but did you know that if you have a bad enough hickey, it can cause a stroke?" Eric asked, cutting some guaze off of the roll and setting it on his tray.

"Uh… no?"

"Well you can. It happened in 2011 in New Zealand and it happened again last night, apparently. The pressure caused a clot under her artery and it moved into her heart, so she had a partial stroke."

"Eric, isn't this breaking doctor-patient confidentiality?" Alec questioned.

"You say that every time I talk about this stuff just because you don't want to hear it." Eric rolled his eyes and then looked at Blaine. "Hold your hand right here for me… yeah, good."

"Is that really possible, though?" Kurt looked doubtful.

"You'd be surprised the sex injuries you see in a hospital. We have people come in twice a day with something they've inserted and can't… uhm… uninsert. It's like people don't know what lube is anymore." Eric wrapped gauze around Blaine's hand and then fastened it with a little metal clip. "Try to keep it dry for a few days. You can get David to take them out in about ten days. And don't worry about paying up front. You're covered."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Eric nodded, smiling. "Be careful with metal stuff, though. I'm sure you're fine but if you experience any stiffness in your neck, jaw, or other muscle get back here. Also difficulty swallowing, jaw spasms, muscle contractions, irritability. But, again, I'm sure you're good."

"Alright. Thanks." Blaine pulled his jacket on carefully with Kurt's help.

"Kurt, make sure he takes it easy." Eric called.

"No dishes duty. HA!" Blaine stuck out his tongue. "Doctor's orders."

"Ever heard of rubber gloves and a rubber band around the wrist?" Alec snorted.

"Sir, I don't think you're allowed in my patient's room. Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Sir!" Eric pointed at the door.

Both Kurt and Blaine laughed as Alec glared daggers at Eric.

"Sometimes he hates me." Eric informed them.

"Sometimes he forgets he's thirty-two." Alec retorted.

"I'm thirty-one." Eric looked highly offended. "And you're not that far behind, _Alec_."

"You take that back right now, old man!" Alec raised his arm to hit Eric.

"Oh, please try. I'll pay you to try." Eric grinned. "Please do it."

"No. No worries. I'll just call my dad."

Eric scowled. "I don't think I want you to have lunch with me anymore. You're mean."

Kurt and Blaine both laughed again.

"Please don't encourage him." Alec massaged his forehead.

"Are you sure we don't need to pay?" Blaine asked again.

Eric nodded. "Don't worry about it. Seriously. You're good."

"Well you two should come to dinner tonight. Kurt's making baked chicken. It's _amazing_." Blaine offered. "If you get off early enough, that is."

"Sold. I don't turn down free food." Alec chirped. "We'll just have to make sure we don't stay too late. Big snow apparently."

"You live within walking distance of your apartment." Kurt pointed out.

"He likes to play in the snow. It's really kind of cute." Eric cooed, pinching Alec's cheek.

Alec swatted his hand away. "Let's go get your lunch before someone starts decoding and you have to get back to work."

"Coding." Eric laughed. "He is right, though. I'm starving. We'll be over for dinner around six? Seven?"

"You can come whenever you want but it probably won't be done until seven." Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Eric."

"No problem." Eric reached in his jacket, pulling out a Band-Aid and handing it to Blaine. "Way to be a trooper, hotshot."

Blaine rolled his eyes as they walked out but Eric clearly heard him go, "Hey! It's Avengers! Cool!" before the door shut.

"If you two would spend time alone together, I'm pretty sure you'd end up best friends." Alec informed Eric, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room in the other direction.

"I'm pretty sure you're right."


	32. Hangry Blaine

"Kurt, you are _so annoying_ right now."

Kurt, who was literally sitting on the couch and sketching, turned to look at Blaine.

"Seriously. You're just sitting there with all of this free time and it sucks. You suck." Blaine groaned from his spot in the middle of the floor.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes." Blaine laughed. "I think I'm going to cry."

"You're laughing."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Oh my God, help me." Blaine put his book down and covered his face. After thirty seconds he lowered his hands. "Why is there no food?"

"There is food… in the kitchen." Kurt said slowly. "I told you I was getting dinner with Alec and you said you didn't want anything."

"But what if I really did? You're supposed to _know_." Blaine covered his face again, his shoulders beginning to shake.

"Are you laughing or crying? I'm confused." Kurt stood.

"I'm laughing but I want to cry right now." Blaine stopped mid laugh and sighed.

"Blaine… are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I've got all of this studying to do and I'm supposed to go over this thing for Bob and you still haven't cleaned your crap off the bathroom sink still and it's been _four days._" Blaine threw his hands up in the air. "I hate everything."

"Blaine…" Kurt said slowly, bending down and closing Blaine's text book.

"What?" Blaine asked, his face straight.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Kurt closed another book that was on the floor next to him.

"I don't know. A few hours." Blaine rubbed his face. "Ugh, and you still have too much in the closet. I have shoes too, you know? My shoes want a home that isn't a moving box."

"How much coffee have you had today?"

"I don't know. A few." Blaine looked up at Kurt, clearly upset. "I'm going to cry."

"Why are you going to cry?"

"Because everyone is on with their jobs. I'm sitting here in your pajama pants on the floor with all these textbooks and questions and I can't even focus. It's like… why graduate if I still have to do all of this work? And why does anyone do this to themselves? _Oh my God, Kurt_. Stop that."

"Stop what?!"

"That thing with your face. I don't know." Blaine whimpered.

"What have you eaten today?"

"I had a spoon of peanut butter…" Blaine tilted his head back. "And another one a couple of hours later?"

"And…?"

Blaine straightened his head. "That was _it_ because we have nothing."

"We just went to the store! You are hangry!" Kurt pointed at him. "And overcaffeinated or undercaffeinated. I can't tell which!"

"Why is this happening to me?" Blaine moaned. "Why couldn't I be an elementary school music teacher? I'm cute enough. The parents _and _kids would love me because I have a great personality. I can buy a guitar and play Disney songs. Or maybe a ukulele."

"I'm going to walk away now." Kurt grabbed three coffee mugs off the floor.

"That's fine. Kreacher and Winnie did too so just join the club. The we-hate-Blaine-because-he's-not-a-music-teacher club. I'll make t-shirts if I ever get the time with all of this _studying_."

Kurt, who had walked away but could still hear Blaine talking to himself, grabbed a can of Coke out of the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Blaine whined. "If I said I hated you, I didn't mean it."

"You didn't say that." Kurt said slowly.

"I thought it. Sorry." Blaine looked down. "At least I'm honest?"

Kurt came back into the living room and sat a glass with Coke and ice on the floor—with a coaster, of course.

"Again. You are hangry. Drink this and I'll make you something… even though you reassured me three times you didn't want anything." Kurt sighed a bit.

"That was three hours ago. I was a lot younger and didn't know what I was saying." Blaine grabbed his arm as he was about to stand up straight. "Don't leave me."

"Oh my _God_. What is wrong with you?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know but please don't leave me."

"Fine. Stand up."

"I forgot how."

"Blaine Wyatt Anderson…"

"_Wyatt_. Ugh, that sounds so rich." Blaine dropped Kurt's arm. "You can go away now."

"Blaine, you— you know what, I'm going to walk away." Kurt said.

"Fine but give me my book back."

"You need a break." Kurt said.

"I have an e copy too." Blaine reached for his phone.

Kurt grabbed it before Blaine was able to. "No. You drink your Coke."

"That's really rude, Kurt."

"Just sit there and drink your Coke." Kurt pocketed Blaine's cell phone and went into the kitchen.

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Stare at a spot in the wall. Move off the floor. Whatever you _want _to do." Kurt grabbed a pan out of the cabinet. "Just no reading."

Blaine came into the kitchen, sipping on his Coke from a straw. "You don't have to make me anything. I'm not hungry."

"Mhmm." Kurt grabbed two pieces of chicken out of the package and rinsed them.

"I'm really not. I haven't even done anything to make me hungry." Blaine said. "But I could have ordered something but then I would have had to put actual pants on to meet them at the doorway and I can't handle people."

Kurt didn't say anything but started cooking the chicken.

"And honestly I don't know why the door man judges me when I don't wear regular pants. I'm sorry that sometimes people aren't perfect like him. Please stop making me food. I'm not hungry. Why can't I wear pajama pants to greet the delivery guy?! Kurt, tell me!"

"Drink. The. Coke."

Blaine scowled and took another sip. "I love you, Kurt."

"You are glaring at me as you say that!" Kurt exclaimed. "Did you sleep last night? Have you not eaten since dinner last night?"

"I can't remember, so I'm inclined to lean towards no." Blaine pushed the empty glass away. "By the way, Dr. Pepper is better."

"You are the one who got the Coke." Kurt put the chicken on a plate and carried it over to him.

"Oh my God. You are amazing." Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, just hugging his arm.

Kurt ran his other hand through Blaine's hair. "Did you study all day?"

"It's kind of fuzzy after two." Blaine rubbed his face. "I'm inclined to say yes."

Kurt leaned down, kissing the top of his head. "How many weeks until February?"

"I don't know what day it is anymore. Or what month." Blaine looked Kurt, eyes big. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry."

"It's a really good thing you're cute, Blaine. That's all I'm going to say." Kurt kissed the top of his head. "After you finish that you're going to bed. You are hangry."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Blaine pulled off some chicken and put it in his mouth. "Oh my God, this is the second-best thing I've ever put in my mouth!"

"What's the first?" Kurt, who had moved the pan to the sink, looked back at Blaine.

Blaine made an inappropriate gesture with his hands.

"Oh my God. You better make up for this tomorrow, Blaine."

"At least I'm honest." Blaine shrugged.

"I'm taking a shower. Leave the dishes. I'll get them." Kurt sighed, putting a can of Dr. Pepper on the table. "Here."

"You are my favorite."

"Uh huh." Kurt kissed the top of his head. "Don't catch the building on fire or anything while I'm gone."

"I'll try but no promises!" Blaine called once Kurt made it into the bedroom.


	33. Permission

"You, uhm, what?" David asked, trying to pay attention to Kurt but torn between filling out paperwork for a patient and trying to find time to study for his exam.

"Propose to Blaine."

David dropped his keyboard with a loud clatter. Several nurses looked over in their direction but redirected their attention realizing it wasn't a patient freaking out _again _—it had been one of those kind of days and it was barely ten in the morning.

"I thought you wanted him to propose to you. What?" David bent, picking it up. "Like, propose marriage?"

"That's typically what people propose." Kurt said, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Alright, so, why are you here?"

Kurt took a very quick deep breath and then said, "Asking your permission."

"Jones, I need those write ups in thirty minutes." A hurried woman called behind her as she passed them.

David's eyes widened and he stared at Kurt. "You're asking my permission?"

"Yes. You're like—you are his brother, really. And I wouldn't want to ask Blaine without asking you or Wes first." Kurt bit his lip and shuffled on his feet a bit.

"Did you ask Wes?"

"I wanted to ask you first." Kurt explained. "I know things are good between us now but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it. I haven't really discussed it with anyone but Finn, to be honest."

"Follow me." David sat his clipboard on a nurse's station desk, muttered he'd be back to the pretty Asian nurse, and then led Kurt into an empty break room. "You're here, at ten in the morning, to ask for permission to marry Blaine? Blaine Anderson who still wears those ridiculous Hello Kitty socks that my sister bought him as a gag gift? Blaine Anderson who probably hasn't had a hair cut in five months and, on weekends, looks like a homeless person?"

"That Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled.

"I know I said things before about you and him when I was mad and… I didn't mean them. I think you're one of the best things that ever happened to Blaine and I think you're a big part of why he's able to be the person he is today—because he believes in himself now, because he's got an amazing support system in us and you." David said.

"I know you didn't mean it, but I still wanted to ask you."

"Just promise me if he isn't ready yet, you'll wait for him. That's all I ask." David said, looking timid.

"I would wait forever. I don't want to force him into anything. We've come a long way, though, and I really think that we're ready to be engaged." Kurt responded. "You know, I love him more than anything. He's the most important person in my life and I can't imagine not spending the rest of it with him. I would rather be alone forever than be with someone that wasn't him."

David grinned. "How can I say no to that?"

Kurt beamed, hugging David excitedly.

"This is so awesome!" David exclaimed. "When are you doing it?"

"About that…" Kurt stepped back, silly smile still plastered on his face. "I'm going to be recruiting some helpers. I've got the _perfect _idea planned but I can't do it all alone."

"Oh?" David asked, intrigued.

"When you get off work, stop by the studio and I'll fill you in." Kurt chirped. "But I'll let you go so you can get back to work."

"I'll see you then, Kurt." David said and waved. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Kurt waved back and left the hospital, a definite skip in his step.


	34. Engaged (AU)

_**[Long Time Coming Spoiler: Who proposes to who]**_

"I can't believe you didn't catch on!" Kurt exclaimed, sitting Indian style on his bed, across from Blaine. They were both in only rumpled pajama pants, drinking wine. "I was so sure you'd catch on when David got involved."

"I just thought you were being really sweet! Which you were! So sweet!" Blaine took a sip of his wine. "Oh God. Did Burt and Carole know?"

"_No way_. They didn't know I was actually proposing. They just thought that I was surprising you for our anniversary. And, well, I mean, it wasn't a _lie_. But Dad would have been way too excited and Carole, as much as I love her, can't keep a secret to save her life."

"Wes and David. What did they say? Did they know it was a proposal or did they think it was just because of the anniversary?" Blaine scooted closer to Kurt.

"I asked them in December."

"_You asked them if you could propose?"_

"Yes. They're your family." Kurt smiled at Blaine, head tilting. He'd been nervous for _weeks_, making the final plans for his surprise proposal. Now that it was over and done with, though, he felt _giddy_. They were engaged. Soon they would be married. They were going to spend _the rest of their lives together_.

Honestly, how could Kurt be anything _but _happy?

"That makes me want to cry." Blaine smiled back. "Aww, Kurt… How did David take it?"

"He was excited. He promised to kill me if I hurt you, though." Kurt laughed a bit. "I thought Wes was going to lose it."

"When did you tell Wes? It must have been easier to tell David. He lives really close to you."

Kurt smirked a bit. "Actually it was that weekend David stayed? But Adrian mysteriously pulled his 'you owe me one' card? Remember?"

"You were behind him dragging me to that Freedom Trail thing!" Blaine gasped. "Did he know?"

"He knew it was a surprise. I think he thought it was for your birthday." Kurt shrugged.

"I can't believe you planned this out so _well_. It was _flawless_. How long have you been planning it?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Months. Several months. I had to map out everything. The clues were the hardest part, making sure everyone knew where to be and how to be. It took a lot of planning." Kurt smiled. "But it was worth the time I spent on it to see your reaction when you read that last clue. It was priceless."

Blaine sat up straight. "Tell me you hired a photographer."

"You really think I _wouldn't_?" Kurt asked, eyebrow arching.

"Of course you would. I can't wait to see the pictures even if they'll make me cry again." Blaine relaxed, taking another drink from his wine glass. He then let out a content sigh. "This has been the best night of my life. The best weekend, really… I don't even know how to put what I'm feeling into words, to explain how impossibly happy I am or how…. How loved I feel. And there was a time when I never thought I'd get to feel these things, Kurt."

Kurt's expression softened.

"But you… you complete me, you really do. You make me feel like I matter, like I'm important, like _we're _important. I'm so grateful to have you in my life. You really have no idea how better it is with you in it."

"I'm grateful to have you in _my _life. I'd spend every waking moment with you if I could." Kurt whispered.

"I'm so glad I found my soul mate." Blaine swallowed, tears filling his eyes. "And I'm really glad that it was you."

Kurt set their glasses on his nightstand and wrapped his arms around Blaine, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "We get to have the family you've always deserved now. We'll have kids, our porch swing, our red door, dogs. We're going to do it all together. Our lives are going to be perfect."

"I don't know how anything could get more perfect than tonight has been." Blaine sniffled, hugging Kurt back. "We've got to call your Burt and Carole."

"It's eleven. Think they'll still be awake?"

"Are you kidding? If they are asleep and we waited until morning, Burt would kill us for not calling." Blaine pulled back.

Kurt held up his hand before dialing the home phone.

"Hey, Carole… Yeah, everything is okay… Can you and Dad get on Skype? This will be better over video chat… Yeah, we're both fine… Yeah… Okay." Kurt hung up.

"We should put shirts on or they'll know we came home right away and had sex." Blaine stood. "Can I borrow a t-shirt?"

"That's not at all obvious." Kurt laughed, pulling two shirts out of his drawer and handing him one. "You know, it's kind of hot when you're in my clothes."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine pulled the shirt on, grinning.

"Oh yeah." Kurt nodded.

Blaine laughed, grabbing Kurt's computer and typing in his password. "Together?"

"Together." Kurt nodded, getting on the bed and laying on his stomach. "Bring it here. C'mon."

Blaine scrambled over, setting it on the foot of the bed and lacing hands with Kurt once they'd pulled Skype up.

"What on Earth is going on?" Carole asked as soon as the video chat connected.

"Is everything okay, boys?" Burt asked gruffly, looking half asleep.

"Actually, things are _great_." Kurt beamed.

"That what're you doin' calling us after eleven at night?" Burt questioned.

"We're engaged!" Kurt and Blaine exclaimed together.

Carole let out a loud shriek, hands covering her mouth. Burt's jaw dropped and he stared at the screen, clearly in shock.

"Are you okay, Burt?" Blaine laughed.

"What do you mean, engaged? Who asked who? Are you kidding me? When did this happen?!" Burt exclaimed.

"I asked Blaine two hours ago." Kurt gushed. "I couldn't tell you all because I didn't want him to catch on to what I was doing this weekend."

"Why didn't you call two hours ago?" Burt demanded, grinning. "Way to go, boys!"

"I want to see the ring!" Carole squealed.

Blaine laughed, holding up his hand.

"Kid, how on Earth did you do all of this?" Burt asked, surprised. "Especially without opening your mouth?"

"Very nervously." Kurt confessed.

"Aww, you were nervous?" Blaine cooed, looking at him.

"Wouldn't you have been? If one thing had gone wrong, the whole thing could have been ruined. And getting down on one knee. I don't think I've ever been more terrified in my _life_." Kurt smiled somewhat shyly.

"Oh God. If you all had seen the place he proposed, outside of this cab on the side yard of a—."

Kurt covered his mouth. "You can see in the pictures the photographer snapped. They should be ready in a few days."

"You hired a photographer?!" Carole exclaimed. "Oh, Burt. We have to buy a copy of each photo. And we'll pay the photographer! It's our gift to you boys!"

Both Burt and Carole suddenly looked away and then they heard Melody's voice.

"Momma, Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Sweetie, Kurt and Blaine just got engaged!" Carole squealed.

"Duh." Melody giggled, coming over and waving into the camera.

"How did you know?" Kurt questioned.

"Puck told me yesterday." Melody beamed. "I knew when you gave me my card, Kurt. I did good keeping a secret, didn't I?"

"You seriously knew?" Kurt whined.

"Yep! Night, boys!" Melody disappeared.

"I don't think she's one for theatrics." Blaine commented.

Carole clapped her hands together excitedly. "You boys have to come see us _soon_. We have to celebrate! No, no. It would be easier if we came to you two. Is New York okay, Blaine? We'll get a hotel room and have a party. Or maybe your aunts' place, Kurt."

"I was going to come down for my birthday, Carole. We can do it then." Blaine said.

"No, no. That's not soon enough." Burt shook his head. "We gotta see that ring up close. I won't believe this until I see it in the flesh. Carole is it April Fool's Day?"

Blaine held up his hand again, grinning from ear to ear.

"Not in the flesh, kid. That could be some key ring on your finger." Burt continued to shake his head.

"Oh, Burt! They're going to get married!" Carole fought a yawn. "This is just the best news! I'm so happy for both of you! An engagement is a very exciting time. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Both Kurt and Blaine said together, smiles plastered on their faces.

Kurt took Blaine's hand, kissing his knuckles. "But we're going to get into bed. He has to leave the day after tomorrow and we want to spend as much time together as we can."

"Okay, hons. You both call us tomorrow! We want more details when all four of us are more awake." Carole nodded. "We love you both."

"Love you too." Kurt and Blaine said together before waving and closing the laptop.

"What kind of 'time together' are we talking, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked, smirking when Kurt placed his laptop onto the floor.

"Get my shirt and your pants off and I'll show you, Mr. Anderson." Kurt smirked, moving to straddle Blaine.

"I like this kind of together time."


	35. Romantic Getaway

"I can't believe we're _engaged_. I can't believe we're engaged and on a romantic getaway. I can't believe we're engaged, on a romantic getaway, on the beach!" Blaine exclaimed as he threw himself onto the bed in his and Kurt's vacation beach house. "I can't believe we're engaged, on a romantic getaway on the beach, out of school and all of this really awesome stuff. This is the best year of my life. I can't believe how awesome this year has been."

Kurt crawled onto the bed, kissing him quickly. "You're tipsy, babe."

"I can't believe—."

"Shh." Kurt laughed. "Best year ever, I know, I know."

"I can't believe you've never been to Florida." Blaine rolled onto his side, face to face with Kurt. "I know it's only the third most romantic city in America but I bet we can challenge that."

"Oh, really?" Kurt scooted closer.

"Mhm." Blaine beamed. "Everything seems so magical now, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, kissing him once again.

"And no wedding planning." Blaine raised his hand. "None until we're back in New York. Right? We agreed."

"I agreed to _try _to not talk about wedding planning."

"Kurt, we shouldn't have gotten alcohol with dinner. I'm so sleepy." Blaine yawned. "We should have sex the first night of our romantic getaway."

Kurt yawned also. "We're too tired. We should just… nap. We can nap, then go to the beach and…" He yawned again. "And stuff."

Blaine hesitated before nodding. "Sleep now, sex later."

"Mmkay." Kurt curled up. "Love you."

Blaine grinned. "Love you too."

…

"I can't believe this view." Kurt said several hours later, looking out at the beach from their kitchen. "How expensive was this house?"

"Per night or for the week?" Blaine questioned, stretching his arms over his head.

"That much?" Kurt asked.

"So I've spent more money than I ever have." Blaine shrugged one shoulder. "You know the plan."

"Blow as much as you want for a year, spend as much of it on the wedding as we want, and put the rest away for a house and our futures." Kurt walked over, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops on Blaine's shorts.

Blaine smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Let's have picnic on the beach for dinner. It's late and it doesn't look like anyone's even out right now."

"Okay." Kurt nodded, smiling back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine kissed him quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay we didn't go to Harbor Springs?"

"We can go there whenever we want." Blaine kissed him again. "Considering it's mine. How often can we go to the beach?"

"Valid point." Kurt pulled back and went to the fridge. "I'll make the sandwiches if you get the other stuff ready."

"Alright." Blaine began rummaging through the cabinets, stacking stuff neatly on the counter as Kurt set out to make their sandwiches.

"Have you thought any more about what time of year you want to get married?" Kurt asked as Blaine placed their food and drinks in a medium-sized basket. "Or where?"

"Not summer. I'll be fine with any season except summer. It's too hot and if we switch into shorts later, the pictures will look horrible." Blaine responded, grinning when Kurt placed four sandwiches on top.

"That's so smart. I didn't even think of that." Kurt took the basket from Blaine and moved towards the door. "It's so _pretty_."

"I love the beach. I love water period. It's one of the reasons I love the house in Harbor Springs so much." Blaine held the door open and pulled it shut once Kurt was safely through.

"It's growing on me." Kurt walked down their walkway, more focused on the scenery than where they were actually going—meaning Blaine had to steer him away from walking into rocks, signs, and small children on more than one occasion over the duration of their five-minute walk.

"Is this secluded enough?" Blaine asked once they reached a spot where they couldn't see anyone else. They could still _hear _people, only barely, but Blaine supposed this was better than they'd ever expected for seven at night on the _beach_.

"Yes." Kurt spread a blanket on the sand and then sat on it.

Blaine sat next to him, resting one leg over one of Kurt's and separating the food onto two plates.

"You brought wine for the drink? Have we not had enough alcohol?" Kurt laughed.

"Wine is _romantic_. This dinner—this trip—is about to be us and our romance." Blaine pointed out. He then added, "Also, wine is delicious but I can't drink it with Wes and David because they make fun of me."

Kurt giggled, watching Blaine fill two wine glasses. He then looked out at the water, eyes bright.

"Here." Blaine held out his phone, camera already set.

Kurt eagerly snapped a few pictures of the horizon.

"When did you fall in love with me, Kurt?" Blaine questioned before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Kurt, shocked, set Blaine's phone down and looked at him.

"Hmm?" Blaine quirked a little smile and nudged Kurt's arm with his elbow.

"The first time I saw you."

"How did you know you had _really _fallen in love with me? When did you fall so in love with me that you knew we had to be together for the rest of our lives?" Blaine asked.

"When I wasn't able to find words to describe how I felt about you because words weren't good enough anymore. I reached this point where all I wanted to do was spend time with you—to spend forever with you, as cliché as it sounds. When you still gave me butterflies after so many years. When I found myself willing to do anything to see you smile." Kurt took a sip of his wine. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Blaine nodded, looking him in the eyes.

"When did you know you were ready to marry me?" Kurt asked and then teasingly added, "Finally."

Blaine let out a laugh. "I think I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you when you left Parsons for nine days to take care of me when I was sick."

"We weren't even dating then."

"I know but it… resonated with me for some reason. I don't think that's what made me want to spend the rest of my life with you. I think that's when it _hit_ me, though."

"We didn't get back together until a few months after that."

"But I knew. I knew the second you showed up."

Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's thigh, squeezing.

"We still had stuff to work through but… that's when I knew you were going to be mine forever." Blaine smiled. "I knew somehow we'd work it out because even when you didn't have to be there, you were. Twice."

Kurt set his sandwich down on his paper plate and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, kissing his cheek. "I'm always going to be there when you need me."

"I know." Blaine smiled again. "Just like I'm always going to be there when you need me."

"I know." Kurt kissed his cheek again.

"I still can't believe we met because you were spying on the Wablers." Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. "You were so adorable with your shorts and your bright blue eyes and your precious smile and your cheeks."

"Hey! You had some pretty chubby cheeks too, Blaine!" Kurt reached up, stroking Blaine's cheek.

"Okay, okay. We both had baby faces." Blaine laughed. "But yours was more adorable."

"I can't help how I look. Don't take it personally." Kurt patted his thigh.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I remember when you weren't so cocky."

"It was an illusion."

"Build a castle with me!" Blaine suddenly demanded, hopping up.

"We're not done eating."

"We've got all week to eat."

"We also have all week to build sand castles." Kurt pointed out as Blaine dragged him into a standing position.

"But this moment is the best moment." Blaine pulled him closer to the water. "Building sand castles on the beach is, like, the best. You'll see. Screw sandboxes because the beach is where it's at."

Kurt laughed loudly. "Don't we need a bucket?"

"No. We just need some big shells to help us sooth edges." Blaine responded, staring down at the ground. He then bent down and let out an, "AHA! See? Best idea ever."

Kurt bent, kissing the back of his head.

"You're too cute." Blaine grinned, plopping back down on the sand. "Okay. We have to make the base."

"Okay but if I ruin these shorts, you're in trouble."

Blaine waved a hand in the air.

"Have you considered a beach wedding?"

"Beach weddings are tacky." Blaine scrunched his nose up.

"Well what about my grandparents house?" Kurt asked. "You love the property there. Oooh, we could get married when it's decorated at Christmas time."

"No. Annie would be in a frenzy making sure everything was perfect." Blaine shot down as they began to build the base of the sand castle together, showing Kurt the proper way. "Harbor Springs? No, too many familial ties."

"Destination wedding? It's less stressful."

"You've been planning tiny pieces of the wedding for months not to mention you've got like 5 binders you've made since you were eight. If we do a destination wedding, that all goes to waste." Blaine shook his head.

"For someone who said he doesn't care how I do it, you sure have a lot of opinions." Kurt teased, leaning over to kiss him.

"New York or Ohio. Somewhere where we have ties. That's all I ask. And not somewhere that puts added stress on someone we know. It's _our _wedding. We're the ones that should be stressing, not family."

"I see what you mean." Kurt nodded, holding up the base while Blaine smoothed it down. "I don't want a lot of guests."

"Really?" Blaine looked surprised.

"Close family and friends. I want it to be beautiful and private. Our love is special and I only want special people to celebrate it with us." Kurt explained. "I don't want to spend half the reception thanking people for showing up either."

Blaine let out a laugh. "The more people there are, the less likely they are to notice we're fooling around in the bathroom."

"I already told you no more sex in public places!" Kurt exclaimed. "My limit is three times."

Blaine snickered.

"I still can't believe we did that last month. We were mere _seconds _from getting caught by that security guard, Blaine!" Kurt hung his head, looking embarrassed.

Blaine smirked. "I thought it was quite enjoyable."

"I thought it was enjoyable too but…"

"Does this count as a public place?" Blaine asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

"_Yes_." Kurt kept his voice firm. There was no way he was going to be talked into having public sex for the _fourth _time. Really, they'd already had public sex three times too many in his opinion.

Blaine stuck out his lower lip. "There's nobody around."

"What if some kid wandered away from their family?"

"Maybe we could convert it to our evil ways." Blaine leaned over their mini sand castle, stealing a kiss when Kurt wasn't paying attention. "The world needs more gays and who better to convert someone than strapping young men like ourselves?"

"Mmh. You sound like a grandpa sometimes." Kurt smiled and kissed him back. "Hi."

"Hi." Blaine grinned. "What do you say we don't talk about wedding plans any more today? We agreed to limit the wedding talks this week."

"You're right, you're right." Kurt nodded. "I think I'm obsessing because I don't start my actual job for another month… And half the time you're not at the law firm, you're studying for the Bar or calling Adrian with questions about the Bar. _Which I am not annoyed by_. It's a very big test, I know that. I'm just saying that I'm focusing on the wedding until I'm as busy as you are."

"I kind of regret not taking the bar two months after graduation." Blaine admitted. "But this way I'll have work experience and more time to study."

"Bob wouldn't steer you wrong. He's the one that suggested you take the February exam." Kurt responded.

Blaine nodded. "I know you're right. It'd be nice to have it done and over with, though."

"A little extra study time never killed anyone." Kurt laughed.

"Easy for _you _to say. You've never studied for a Bar examination before." Blaine pointed out, returning his attention back to the sandcastle and using the side of the shell to 'carve' a design on the second tier—When had Blaine even done that, Kurt wondered when he realized it had doubled in size.

"We should go in the water." Kurt decided, standing.

"We're not done with the sand castle." Blaine pointed out as Kurt moved towards the water. "Wait, you don't know how to swim!"

"Well you better come over here in case I get sucked in." Kurt winked before pulling his Parson's t-shirt over his head.

Blaine pouted momentarily before running over. "You just threw a shirt on the ground, Kurt."

Kurt moved into the water. "I'm drowning!"

"More wedding cake for me." Blaine teased, chasing after him.

"Technically it'd be a funeral cake and I'll haunt you if I die and you make _a cake_." Kurt giggled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"You know we could just take the rest of our clothes off right here and make love in the water." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I said _no_." Kurt shook his head. "And if I were to say yes it wouldn't be in broad daylight with people around, okay?"

"Are you saying if I wake you up at 2 am, you might say yes?"

Kurt licked his lips and smirked. "If you think I'll be asleep at 2 am, you've got another think coming, Blaine Anderson."

"God, I love you!" Blaine said before crashing his lips against Kurt's

...

"'_Other Art Walks include Viernes Culturales (Cultural Fridays) on Calle Ocho in Little Havana where Miami's colorful Cuban community shows off their exuberant cultural exports in music, art, and food. There's also the Coral Gables Art Walk on the first Friday of the month, a calmer and quieter Art Walk in historic downtown Coral Gables._'" Kurt read, looking at his phone as they sat outside a crowded café early the next morning.

Blaine, who hadn't drunk much of his drink because he was still half asleep, yawned.

"Do you want to try to find that? It sounds cool." Kurt scrolled farther down. "There's some other stuff here too. Hang on…"

Blaine took a gulp of his coffee and stretched his legs, foot bumping against Kurt's calf.

"Four day Miami shopping spree. Ooooh."

Blaine looked up, shaking his head.

"'_Seeing the gorgeous pastel buildings of Miami Beach's __Art Deco Historic District__is something no first-time visitor should miss. Take a self-guided audio tour or regularly scheduled walking tour of one of the world's greatest concentrations of 1930's architecture_.' Hmm." Kurt continued.

"We can do whatever." Blaine said. "As long as it's not shopping. We agreed that tomorrow would be our one _shopping_ day."

"I know. I just wanted to get some reaction out of you." Kurt gave an impish smile and looked back at his phone. "Do you want to go to one of those things and sight see? Or it looks some there are some festivals. Or we could go to the zoo or the seaquarium."

Blaine took his phone and gasped. "I wanted to do this so bad when my parents forced me to come when I was fourteen. The Miami Lights Evening Air Tour. Can we do that tonight?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Blaine grinned. "What'd you say first? In Little Havana?"

"Art Walk." Kurt smiled. "Sound good? I bet we'll see a lot of places to go into when we're there. It sounds fun and I'm sure we'll have time to do more stuff after."

Blaine pointed at Kurt's phone. "Seven to eleven at night. We'll have to do it before or after the air tour."

"Damn." Kurt sighed.

"Here, we'll find some festival and just walk around." Blaine stood, finishing his coffee. "Up, Hummel."

"Don't 'Hummel' me." Kurt threw his own cup away and grabbed Blaine's hand. "We really should have put more thought and planning into _being_ here. We had getting here down to a T."

"We've been pretty busy." Blaine pointed out. "You did kind of get home from work three minutes before we left to catch the flight."

Kurt nodded and leaned against Blaine.

They were silent for nearly five minutes, just looking around, until Blaine spoke.

"What is the first thing you want to do after we get married? When we get in the car to leave?"

"Stop at Wendy's and get a large water." Kurt responded instantly.

Blaine let out a loud laugh.

"Weddings are _exhausting _even if you aren't the grooms. You'll thank me." Kurt pointed at him with the hand he wasn't holding. "You'll also probably buy chili or fries depending on the season we get married."

"Yeah but we'll have food at the reception."

"Oh, you're cute." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ever since graduation, all you do when you're not at the law firm is eat. You are a stress eater."

"You, my dear, are a stress eater. I just like food." Blaine leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Besides everyone has harped me about the weight I've lost since I started Harvard. Look at it this way. By the time we get married, I'll have put on enough weight to make up for all three years."

"You better not, Blaine. You've already been sized for a tux. The last fitting will be in, like, two months." Kurt's eyes widened. "You need to lose weight or maintain what you're at because I'm not marrying you if your pants won't button."

"It's okay, Kurt. I'll get some safety pins at Walmart."

Kurt rolled his eyes as some girls behind them began giggling. "Wedding photos are very important to me, Blaine Anderson. If you ruin them—If you have your friends ruin them—" Kurt pulled away from Blaine, still pointing at him. "I will make you pay."

"Your bark is louder than your bite. Try it on Rachel." Blaine draped an arm around Kurt and turned down a street. "I promise that for however many pictures we ruin, there will be four good ones… But you know Wes loves to photobomb and he's going to be a groomsman… and you saw the facebook picture Alex posted of Danny at a wedding photobombing."

Kurt stuck his lower lip out. "He used to be so cute, you know."

"He's still cute. He's just getting tall." Blaine responded. "A lot like—."

"Don't, Blaine!"

"Melody." Blaine finished.

Kurt sighed heavily. "We should go ahead and have babies since all the little kids I know aren't babies anymore."

"Rachel and Finn just had a baby."

Kurt seemed to cheer up considerably. "That's true."

"Babies, huh?" Blaine nudged him.

"Sooner than later would be nice." Kurt admitted, a little embarrassed. "But I know we're waiting for the wedding and the Bar to be over to really think about expanding or anything."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"What?"

"Why are we waiting to talk about it? We just finished school and we're about to be married. We don't have to _be _married to talk about babies. Honestly, it's two completely different things. Gay couples who _aren't _married adopt all the time." Blaine shrugged. "Besides, c'mon. We've known we wanted two kids—preferably two girls—since we were eighteen. And we're going to be 30 in, like, five years. Most guys our age have kids already."

"Yeah but we can't just forget a condom and call a whoopsiedaisy." Kurt retorted.

"So let's find a surrogate or an adoption agent and then call a whoopsiedaisy." Blaine looked at him.

"Now?"

"Preferably next week when we're not on our vacation." Blaine laughed. "But, yeah. Now. We'll start planning for it now."

Kurt let out a squeal and threw his arms around Blaine. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Blaine laughed, hugging him back.

"Life couldn't be any more perfect for us than it is now, you know?" Kurt asked contently, smiling at Blaine.

"I know." Blaine smiled back before lacing their fingers together. "C'mon and let's find a store to duck in or something. It's getting very hot out here."

"I told you to wear a lighter shirt." Kurt chastised as he pulled Blaine into a random shop. "You really should have figured out by now that I know best."

"Sorry, mother."

...

"I'm going to call Burt and tell him we're not coming back." Blaine announced two nights before leaving Miami.

Kurt looked up from the edge of the bed, where he was sitting cross-legged and putting shorts into a suitcase.

"Nooo! Don't unpack!" Blaine whined.

"I'm not Wes. I can't pack up five minutes before a plane arrives." Kurt laughed.

"We aren't leaving therefore we don't need to paaaack." Blaine came over, tugging Kurt off of the bed.

"Bob already called to make sure you were showing up Tuesday." Kurt said.

"Bob'll get over it."

"Bob fought tooth and nail to get you to New York with him in a new firm and he's gone out of his way more than once—."

"Because I'm awesome and he loves me." Blaine finished. "So he should want me to be happy."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure the conversation won't so much go that way, dear." Kurt patted Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pouted a bit. "Why don't we buy a beach house and stay here?"

"Do you have any idea how much money we—you—just spent on _buying _our apartment in New York City. The perfect apartment which I've yet to finish decorating."

"Fine. I guess we can go back to New York." Blaine let out an overly dramatic sigh. "But I want to do something first."

"What?"

"Watch the sunset." Blaine answered. "I packed a snack."

"I thought you wanted a quiet night in."

"Well we're changing it to a quiet night out." Blaine smiled. "Come outside with me?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "Just let me grab my camera."

"Okay." Blaine smiled again, patiently waiting for Kurt to return and then leading him out of the beach house.

"I really don't want to go home the morning after tomorrow either, you know." Kurt admitted as they walked along the sand, heading to their usual spot which was typically deserted. "It would be nice to live in a place like this, constantly on vacation…"

"If I didn't know I'd get bored, I'd want to live a place like this. Well, Harbor Springs." Blaine laid a blanket out and sat down, scooting so Kurt had room to sit as well.

"Michigan isn't that far from New York. When you get vacations, we can go." Kurt reached over, taking Blaine's hand in his own.

"And when we're established enough in our careers, maybe we can stay there over summers. Or part of them, at least." Blaine thought aloud, sounding hopeful.

"You know when I was younger, I always wanted a summer home?" Kurt bumped his shoulder against Blaine's. "It's a good thing I found a trust fund baby who could provide."

Blaine snorted loudly. "Is that your way of saying you're not opposed to long stays in Michigan?"

"Yeah. It is." Kurt reached into the bag of snack Blaine bought, pulling out a few pretzels and munching on one.

"I've enjoyed getting to spend so much one on one time with you this week… We both work so much. The last time we spent this long together was Christmas break." Blaine moved into a laying position.

Kurt lay down, snuggling close. "I've enjoyed it too… Even if you dragged me to the Jungle Zoo or whatever and made me interact with safari animals."

Blaine let out a loud laugh. "It was so cool, though!"

"You really are a big kid." Kurt smiled, resting his head on Blaine's chest and looking out at the water. "You know, a beach wedding at night wouldn't be quite as tacky as during the day… It's really beautiful."

"It is beautiful but it's not what we want. Everything should be perfect." Blaine whispered, running his fingers up and down Kurt's arm.

"As long as you're there, we could make anything perfect." Kurt glanced up, making eye contact.

Blaine grinned, the same grin reserved for Kurt and Kurt alone. "I love you."

"I love you too, you goof." Kurt grinned back and pushed himself up so he could kiss Blaine. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That's a lot of time." Blaine teased, tsking. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Wellll, I mean, you've got a summer house. I think I'll have to manage." Kurt joked. "Besides, you haven't taken me to France yet."

Blaine let out a loud laugh. "Maybe I should sell the Michigan house and take back that France promise, and then see what your response would be."

Kurt playfully smacked his chest before sitting up the rest of the way and snapping a picture of Blaine with his camera. "Shut up, asshole."

"Asshole?" Blaine asked, sitting up and scooting closer. "So you don't like me to imply you're only with me for my money, then?"

"If I was only with you for your money, would I have let you waste so much of it on Harvard? Clearly we could have enough to live more than comfortably without either of us working a day in our lives. Also, why would I have bothered to go to school? Do you know how much out-of-state tuition was for Pars—Mmmph!"

Blaine kissed Kurt, smiling into his lips. "Be quiet, Kurt."

"You be quiet." Kurt said, lying flat on his back and pulling his fiancé on top of him.

"Mmmh why?"

"Because if you keep talking, I'm going to change my mind." Kurt whispered in his ear before pulling back and giving playful (ahem, extremely sexy) smile.

"About what?"

Kurt reached between them, unbuttoning Blaine's shorts. "Four times in public."

"I intended to dance to the rhythm of the waves tonight but not _that _kind of dancing." Blaine said excitedly, moving off of Kurt and tugging his own t-shirt off.

Kurt tugged his own shorts down and sat up, playful smirk still on his face. "Aren't you going to take my boxers off?"

"Faster than you can say please." Blaine said before pouncing on Kurt. "This is the _best. Year. Ever."_


	36. Nap Time

"I don't want to do anything."

"Huh?"

"The wedding. It took too much out of me. I don't want to do anything." Kurt whined, burrowing his head in the crook between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

Blaine smiled and ruffled his hair. "We don't have to do anything, you know? I mean between the wedding, three airport layovers, and your dad making sure we made it overseas okay twenty times…"

Kurt rolled his eyes although Blaine could not see this.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

Kurt laughed into his neck and then sat up. "I still say we should go to Disneyland Paris. I know you want to go, you just won't admit it."

"I've already been. This is about us, not what I want."

"Just let me make it sound like I'm going for you, alright?" Kurt whined.

Blaine grinned. "Yay Disneyworld! Melody and Danny will be seriously jealous."

"Yeah, we're not telling Melody. You know how she reacted when she found out we went to Holiday World with your brother and Danny without her. I don't need a repeat." Kurt shook his head.

"She acts just like you, you know?" Blaine teased. "You before you matured, that is."

"Oh, hush. You bought Batman boxers, Blaine. Don't talk to me about maturing." Kurt pointed at him. "I don't care how nice of a job you got right after law school. You're slightly lacking in the area of maturity."

"Says the one who bought a body pillow and named it Blaine."

"I was lonely. Are we really going to bring him up on our honeymoon?"

"It's not a 'him,' Kurt. The pillow is an 'it.'"

"I still can't believe you're jealous of him."

"It!" Blaine laughed. "It needs no personification because it isn't a living thing."

Kurt shook his head, smiling.

Blaine yawned and cuddled up to him. "Did you tell Rachel and Finn we made it alive?"

"Yeah. Did you tell Alex?"

He nodded and yawned again before sliding down so his head was on Kurt's lap.

"Would you like a pillow?" Kurt snorted.

"Yes, please." Blaine said, reaching for one and placing it on Kurt's lap and under his head. "Because you're bony."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly. "So, what was your favorite part of the wedding?"

"Yeah." Blaine mumbled.

"'Yeah?'" Kurt questioned, but did not get a response. Blaine had clearly fallen asleep, hand gripping one of Kurt's tightly.

"Oh, thank God. _He _was the one that even wanted to go out." Kurt let out a relieved sigh and relaxed against his pillows, joining his husband—husabnd!—in a peaceful nap.

After all, they had a week and a half to do things. How many times, as of late, had they gotten to actually cuddle together when they weren't supposed to be getting up early the next morning?

Married life, so far, had been perfect.


	37. Kurt and Wes Get Drunk

"Bl-Bl-Blainers? 'Eeeey, Blaine! 'Eeeeey!"

Blaine held his cell phone out, wincing. "Wes, are you drunk?"

"Now—Now…. Now don't get mad."

Blaine sat up, forcing his eyes open. He didn't even remember falling asleep, but he must have because he was in his pajamas and on his and Kurt's couch. "Why would I get mad? Where are you? Are you with David?"

"I'm with—here—."

Blaine arched his eyebrow as he heard rustling and then a, "Blaine, you've got to come get me." This was followed by a hiccough and then a, "I think I am drunk."

"_Kurt_?!"

"They were just yummy and you're totally right. Wes is super persuasive and the room is spinning. Should I call my Dad? Oh my God. I've never been this drunk before. I should call my Dad."

"No, no, no. Don't call Burt." Blaine was already out the door, keys in hand. "Give the phone to Wes, Kurt."

"This shirt is _Alexander McQueen_ and if you touch it, I will _kill _you!" He heard Kurt say moments later. He didn't know who Kurt was talking to, but the fact that he still knew what shirt he was wearing gave Blaine at least a little comfort. A little, but not too much considering his boyfriend was drinking with Wes. Who knew if most of the alcohol had hit Kurt yet?

"Wesley, what are you _thinking_?" Blaine hissed. "You got _drunk _with my fiancé?"

Wes giggled loudly. "You know I can't contain… contain myself around… around alcohol. God, am I making sense? Kurt's so awesome, Blaine. Kudos to you because man he's so _funny_. He is, like, hilarious."

"You _watch him_!" Blaine snapped. "Do you hear me, Wesley? I am on my way. Do not let him out of your sight, okay? Do not let him out of your sight."

"Fine, fine, fine. Keep your boxers on." Wes drunkenly scoffed before hanging up.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

…

"BLAINE!"

"Oh my God, Kurt." Blaine gasped, rushing over to help a very drunk Kurt out of the booth.

"Oh! Hi, Blaine!" Kurt chirped. He pointed towards the table. "This is_amazing_. It's got strawberry and—and I _love _strawberry!"

Blaine looked at the mostly empty glass Kurt was pointing to… and then the three empty glasses next to it. When he looked up, there was a cup in his face.

"Drink it. It's yummy!" Kurt insisted, nudging the glass against his mouth.

"I'm sure it is." Blaine said gently, taking Kurt's elbow and nudging him a bit. He then said none too kindly, "Wes, get up."

"Rude pants." Wes huffed. "You're jus' jealous Ku-Kurt's drunk a-and c-can keep somewhat co-com-compos—screw it."

Kurt, who 'had composure' fell out of the booth. "Woah!"

Blaine caught him before he fell face first onto the dirty bar floor and heaved him up. "C'mon, my love."

It was beginning to hit him. He'd never actually _seen _Kurt drunk. He'd heard stories of the two or three times Kurt had been drunk in his life, but he'd never _seen _it. He had no idea what to expect. Was Kurt a mopey drunk? A happy drunk? He remembered Kurt being grumpy when he'd been _tipsy_ and hoped that wasn't what his night was going to be like.

Kurt nuzzled Blaine's shoulder affectionately and tangled a hand in his hair. "Mmmh, Blaine, I love you. You smell niiiiiiice."an indication of

"Shh, shh, shh." Blaine said, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. "Wes, are you coming or do I have to come back in for you?"

Wes sat Indian style on the floor, giving Blaine a 'try to make me move' look.

"Don't make me call David. Or your girlf—."

"Like that _woman _has control over _me_." Wes scoffed as he stood. "She thinks she does."

"Yes well there are several things I could say to that statement but I'm too good of a friend to bring it up while you're drunk. Now come on or I'm calling one of the two of them." Blaine said, trying his hardest to sound stern. He was completely out of his element, though. This was David's job.

"Your arms are so nice." Kurt said thoughtfully, putting his hand on Blaine's arm. "Thank God for your sexy body because I could just eat you up and I do mean that—." Kurt hiccupped before finishing. "Literally."

"You want to eat me, Kurt?" Blaine teased as he helped Kurt outside, keeping an eye on Wes as they went.

"Here and there and everywhere said the cow." Kurt said, nodding very seriously.

"That's a very bossy cow." Wes said.

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms to face Wes. "I know! They're so mean!"

"It's why we tip them!" Wes exclaimed. "And then we get chocolate milk."

"I don't think it works that way. I think that's a milkshake—-HAHAHAHAHAH Blaine, did you—did you hear that?" Kurt said, throwing his head back and began laughing even louder.

Blaine rolled his eyes but couldn't keep himself from smiling as he helped his boyfriend into the backseat of his car. Kurt really was adorable.

"I'm s-so funny. I-I'm hilarious." Kurt said, waving energetically when Wes climbed into the back seat with him.

"You're so _awesome _to drink with, Kurtsie. Fun_tastic_." Wes said, expression very serious. "Like better than Blaine because…. Oooh, that was a tilty spinny lurchy thing."

"Hey, hey, hey. I have a question because I'm drunk and won't remember in the morning. Are you gay? Do you love Blaine?"

Wes threw his head into his lap, banging his fists on the seat as he laughed loudly and hysterically.

"You kissed him. More than once. And you're very concerned with our dicks and—." Kurt burped and covered his mouth, blue eyes huge. He then giggled and lowered his hand. "And asses."

"Don't worry." Wes sat up, breathing hard. He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave him a meaningful look, which Blaine watched through the rear view mirror. "Blaine's the only guy I'll ever kiss."

Kurt blinked several times, looking confused. He then said, slowly, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yeah! Yeah, it totally is!" Wes nodded.

Kurt shrugged and sat up straight. "Blaine, I would like some cheesecake… _Please_."

"DRUNK FOOD RUN!" Wes cried. "PULL THE CAR OVER! THERE IS A DENNY'S!"

"I'm not taking you two into a restaurant like this." Blaine said.

"_Blaaaaine_!" Kurt whined. "I'm really hungry and thirsty."

"We have plenty of food at home." Blaine said.

"I don't have food at my home." Wes said. "Hey! Let's just get out at the next stop light! We can walk there!"

"I'm not _that _drunk." Kurt said, burping a bit and then giggling. "Maybe I am."

"No, dude, you totally are." Wes said. "Blaine! Turn!"

"No." Blaine sighed.

He saw Kurt whisper something to Wes, who nodded eagerly. Kurt then spoke, clearly trying his hardest to sound sober and calm. "I would like… to have… some food. Please."

"Kurt, it's late. I'll make you two something at—." Blaine trailed off, seeing Kurt's pout in the rearview mirror.

"I'm hungry, Blaine. _Hungry_." Kurt pouted.

"You're a cute drunk." Blaine moaned, pulling into a Denny's parking lot.

"Yay!" Kurt and Wes cheered together, clapping their hands.

…

"Alright. Wes is asleep on the couch. Now it's time to get you all cleaned up and ready for bed." Blaine said nearly two hours later, coming into the bedroom. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Take a bath with me." Kurt whined, blinking at Blaine innocently.

"Okay…" Blaine said slowly.

Kurt scrambled to the bathroom they shared together in their small New York apartment, practically bouncing in place as he waited for Blaine. "Get your clothes off."

"Well this is quite the role reversal." Blaine commented, unbuttoning his shirt. "Good luck with _yours_, Mr. Hummel."

"Shut up. I look _fabulous_." Kurt scoffed, struggling to undo some of his buttons. He then let out a loud whine and tugged the sweater over his head.

"That was all you. I cannot be held accountable for that in the morning." Blaine pointed to the vest that Kurt had thrown onto the back of the toilet.

"Want it in writing?" Kurt giggled, going over and undoing Blaine's belt. He then slid his hands down Blaine's back and rested them on his ass. "I've never had sex drunk."

"Oh my God." Blaine said, hazel eyes widening. "Kurt, let's just take a shower."

"Take a shower or 'take a shower'?" Kurt gave him an impish smile.

"Remember all of those times that I wanted to have sex drunk and you didn't think it would be appropriate?" Blaine asked him.

"I'm sure you're making this up." Kurt kissed Blaine's neck.

"Mmmh, I'm not." Blaine said, eyes fluttering closed. "So we can't have sex. I'm returning the favor."

"I think we can have sex." Kurt mumbled into his skin, hand sliding into his pants.

"Oh my _God_. You've got to stop now before I can't make you." Blaine said, biting his lip an attempt to keep a moan from slipping out.

Kurt's impish smile turned into an outright smirk, blue eyes darker than normal as he ran his fingers down Blaine's length.

"You make it really hard to do the right thing." Blaine grunted, willing his hand to pull Kurt's hand out of his boxers but finding it nearly impossible to do so.

"If it's not right, I want to be wrong." Kurt bit his ear.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Blaine grunted again, thrust his hips upward against Kurt's hand.

"Hey, guys, I really have to pe—." Wes trailed off, jaw dropping.

"Oh my God!" Kurt shrieked, yanking his hands out of Blaine's jeans and stumbling out of the room.

"WES, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Blaine exclaimed.

"EEP!" Wes ran from the room¸ knocking over end tables as he went in order to deter Blaine.

"Why—Why—Why—Why—Why?" Blaine asked, banging his head on the door.

In the back of his mind, he knew this was payback for all of the times that he had cockblocked Wes when they were at Harvard. But _still_. _Still_. Life just wasn't fair.


	38. Thanksgiving Surprises

"You have been baking for _hours_." Blaine whined, leaning over the side of the counter that Kurt wasn't baking on.

"You have dated me and therefore been in my family for seven years, Blaine. You know how it goes." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but this is probably the first day I've had off since last Christmas." Blaine pointed out. "And how many days will we have off before there are two little feet padding around?"

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to get excited until it had been a while. You know that…"

"We have to leave in a bit." Kurt said. "And I still have to pack up the potato candy and cupcakes and cookies. We really should have left yesterday so I could have spent all day baking in Ohio."

"Well I didn't get off in enough time. He kept us there for ages." Blaine went to the other side of the counter, sliding his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing his neck.

"He loves you. He would have let you come home if you asked." Kurt stated, turning and kissing him quickly.

"I'm not doing anything to risk getting this promotion." Blaine said very seriously.

"You've got it. He told you that you'd have the first one if the first six months in New York went well and you got it within three months. He told you you'd get this one if you got whatever number that was and you got it too." Kurt reassured him, leaning back against Blaine momentarily.

"Mmmh yeah. I guess. I still want to do good." Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "Can I help you?"

"Are you going to actually help or sneak potato candy when I'm distracted?"

"Maybe a little bit of both." Blaine grinned. "Since you 'didn't make me my own plate' I should get first dibs."

"You know I made you your own set. Shut up." Kurt giggled and kissed him.

"How big of a set are we talking?" Blaine asked, eyebrow raising.

"Shut up!" Kurt giggled again and turned to face him, arms going around Blaine's waist.

"Make me." Blaine giggled, leaning into Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's, leaning forward to kiss him, when his phone began to ring.

"Melody." They said together.

"I'll get it." Blaine smirked and grabbed Kurt's phone out of his back pocket.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey, pumpkin!" Blaine said into the phone, winking at Kurt.

"When are you _leaving_?" Melody asked loudly without a hello.

"When we leave." Kurt said loud enough for her to hear.

Blaine swatted his arm and then backed away, letting Kurt get back to his cupcakes.

"Speaker phone." Kurt mouthed, grabbing a tube of orange icing.

"Ignore Kurt. He's being mean." Blaine teased as he put the speaker phone on and set it by the counter.

"Wash your hands." Kurt whispered before Blaine could grab a cupcake to decorate.

"Your back pocket isn't that dirty." Blaine rolled his eyes but did as told.

"I'm bored and Aunt Rachel keeps trying to make me sing those songs. I don't like to sing!" Melody pouted.

"Sweetie, we have to finish decorating the cupcakes and then we're going to leave. We probably won't make it until you go to sleep." Kurt said. "We're driving because Blaine forgot to order the tickets."

"Hey, you did it last time."

"Last time was Christmas and we had just gotten back from our honeymoon. What is your excuse?" Kurt asked.

"Well I was on the computer about to order them and then you came in with the—."

Melody huffed loudly. "Can't you just come now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, making a turkey on one of the cupcakes.

"Don't you want cupcakes?"

"Yeah…" Melody said. "But I'm bored. I miss you!"

"We miss you too, sweetheart." Kurt said. "What's dad doing?"

"Daddy is at the garage and momma's making pumpkin pie."

"Oh god, yes." Blaine groaned.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We'll drive as fast as we can, okay? _I'll _drive. That will get us there at least an hour and a half earlier."

Melody giggled loudly as Blaine scowled.

"I'm not slow of a driver."

"Yes, honey. You are." Kurt gave him a sweet smile, placing several completed cupcakes in a carrier.

Melody giggled again. "Just come sooooon?"

"Okay, okay, okay. We'll come soon." Blaine laughed. "We'll call you when we're on our way and bihourly with updates."

"What's that mean?" Melody asked, and they could just see her tilting her head.

"Every two hours." Kurt supplied.

"So that means a lot?" Melody questioned.

"Yep! At least three or four calls!"

"Okay. Bye, boys!" Melody said before hanging up.

"She's so abrupt when she gets off of the phone." Kurt laughed.

"I think she gets it from you, Mr. Okayloveyoubye!" Blaine laughed also, adding three more cupcakes he'd just decorated into the container.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, looking at him.

"Yes, my love?"

"Let's just go. I want to see our family." Kurt said, popping the lid onto the icing.

"I'll round up the animals." Blaine clapped his hand together and yelled out, "PUPPPPPIES!"

"Like that will wor—my God. They came."

"I am the dog god!" Blaine let out an evil laugh and scooped both dogs up. He then yelped when the youngest dog bit his arm. "I thought you loved me!"

The dog yipped and licked his face.

"Yeah, you beggar. You've been spending too much time with Kreacher."

Kreacher whined, nuzzling Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You too, mutt."

…

"KURT!" Melody shrieked early the next morning, running into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around her brother's legs.

"Mellie!" Kurt said, scooping her up and hugging her. "Look at how big you are!"

Melody giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Shh, Mellie. Blaine is still asleep." Carole said quietly, coming into the room. "Want to help Kurt and I make dinner? I bet Kurt will let you help him with the mashed potatoes."

Kurt gasped. "Mashed potato buddy!"

Melody giggled again and noisily scooted a chair up to the stove.

"I don't think Blaine will get much sleep." Kurt laughed, smiling.

"Well the poor thing never gets to sleep in." Carole shook her head.

"Don't listen to him. He barely gets out of bed on Sundays." Kurt corrected her. "And I'm pretty sure on Saturdays when he does paperwork, he and his boss are just plotting world domination."

"Does he still have that same boss?" Burt, who was at the table reading the paper, asked.

"Yeah. I don't think he'll ever let Blaine go." Kurt snorted, watching Melody very carefully as she stirred the mashed potatoes. The second he looked away, she pulled the spoon out and licked it.

"Melody Elizabeth!" Carole gasped.

"What?" Melody asked, covering her mouth that was full.

Burt chuckled, hiding behind the paper.

"I really think she's Blaine's sister and not mine." Kurt shook his head and then ruffled Melody's hair.

"When is Blaine gonna wake up?" Melody questioned.

"When he feels like it." Carole said, trying to sound stern. "After all, you two will need all the sleep you can get.."

Kurt's eyebrow shot up. "Why's that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure you two are very tired." Carole said quickly.

"Did Blaine tell you…" Kurt trailed off.

"Did I say what?" Blaine came into the kitchen, yawning.

"About… you know." Kurt eyed Blaine.

"Did I miss something?" Burt lowered the paper. "Morning, Blaine."

"Morning." Blaine smiled brightly and then ran to pick Melody up.

"When is the baby coming?" Melody chirped.

Blaine nearly dropped her. "What?!"

"What?!" Burt asked also.

"Finn ruined the surprise!" Melody squeaked.

"Did you tell Finn?" Kurt exclaimed.

"He has the biggest mouth _ever_. Why would I tell Finn?" Blaine scoffed. "Wait, did you tell Rachel? You said I couldn't tell Wes and David. If you told Rachel…"

"Oh, like you didn't tell Wes and David anyway. I heard you on the phone talking about cribs and—."

"Would someone care to tell me what's going on?" Burt asked, raising his voice to be heard over Kurt and Blaine.

"Daddy, Quinn is having a baby!" Melody shrieked. "For Kurt and Blaine!"

"Who told Finn?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Puck!" Melody clapped.

"Puck?" Blaine and Kurt asked together.

"Do you think that means…" Kurt began.

"They're just friends." Melody supplied. "But Rachel said that he wants her. What's that mean?"

"How does my little sister know more about the gossip between my friends than I do?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

"Wait, wait, wait. Is this true?" Burt asked.

"Oh, of course it's true. They came two days later because Blaine's working extra. And I saw Quinn at the store yesterday and she's gained a bit of weight." Carole nodded.

"You're having a baby?!" Burt stood, eyes wide.

Both Kurt and Blaine got the most ridiculous grins on their faces.

"Dad, it's still really early. We were going to tell everyone over dinner, though, so don't say anything to grammy or grandpa or Taylor or Paige. She's about eight weeks along." Kurt said, running to hug Burt.

"How long have you known? This is the stuff you tell me!" Burt said, hugging Kurt tightly and then moving to hug Blaine.

"She told us five days ago." Blaine laughed, hugging him back.

"We knew you were trying, but you didn't say anything." Carole said. "I mean, when Finn said something I thought it couldn't be true because you know sometimes he has those conspiracy theories but I saw her and her mother at the grocery store and she's gotten a bit bigger."

"We went with her and saw the ultra sound." Kurt said, turning the burner off and lowering Melody onto the ground.

"Do you have it with you?"

"We both carry a copy like everywhere." Blaine laughed, going to get a copy for them. He returned moments later. "It's like a peanut glob."

Burt looked at Kurt before pulling him into another hug.

"Oh, how precious!" Carole cooed, looking.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Melody began bouncing up and down.

"We have cooking to do!" Kurt laughed. "Grandma and Grandpa will be here soon. And Taylor and Paige."

Carole bent down, showing Melody the picture.

"It doesn't look like a baby to me." Melody tilted her head, looking confused. "It looks like a flubber."

"It's a cute flubber though, isn't it?" Blaine grinned and kissed Melody's cheek.

"Kurt is right, though. We have to get the turkey out and start making the rest of the stuff." Carole said as Burt bent to see the picture.

"Daddy, are you sure Kurt and Blaine aren't having an alien?" Melody whispered loudly as Blaine grabbed a piece of potato candy and Kurt went back to the stove with Carole.

"I don't know. It looks more like a chicken nugget to me." Burt chuckled.

Melody busted into a fit of giggles. "Will they be like animals and try to eat it?"

"Well, Blaine does eat a lot." Kurt chirped from the stove, ducking when Blaine tried to smack him upside the head. "Blaine, don't you dare come over here with that!"

Blaine grinned, smearing some of the icing off of his cupcake and onto Kurt's cheek. "I am the cannibal god!"

"You can't be the dog god and the cannibal god, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I can be whatever I want to be, Kurt. I have a Harvard degree."

"Can't argue with that." Blaine chuckled as Blaine high fived Melody.

…

"It's so weird." Blaine yawned later that day, squished on the couch between Kurt and a dead-to-the-world Melody. He ruffled Melody's hair.

"What?"

"Well usually I stop by David and Wes' on Thanksgiving… but David's away in another country on vacation and Wes is still in New York with his _family_. Like, not his family but his wife and baby." Blaine kind of shrugged. "I feel like we're growing up."

"We're both graduated from finishing school. I'd say we're grown ups." Kurt said in a teasing voice, making eye contact with Blaine.

"Think we'll ever not come here?" Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I don't know. I'm so used to it, but everything changes when you have your own family." Kurt responded, shrugging. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

"Kurt… this time next year, we're going to have a _baby_." Blaine looked down at Melody.

"Remember when she was a baby?"

"Remember when she had the poop explosion?" Blaine giggled.

"Yeah. I also remember you running away from that." Kurt laughed quietly and watched Melody snuggle up closer to Blaine. "You can't run away from any more… especially since it's your offspring."

Blaine hung his head. "But poop is gross."

"Should have thought of that before you masturbated into a cup."

Blaine cringed and then looked down at Melody again. "She's gotten so big so fast. Our little one will do that too."

"I know we agreed we wouldn't get our hopes up until we were past the first trimester… but I can't stop thinking about it." Kurt admitted. "And I want to start buying all of the baby things and looking at names and buying the books."

"But what if… it doesn't…"

"It's going to be okay." Kurt promised, squeezing his hand. "We can let ourselves be excited."

"Okay. Can I go warm up some left overs and we talk about baby names then? I have a three page long list—girls and boy." Blaine eased up and then ran into the kitchen.

Kurt got up, following him and giddily grabbing his hand. "You have a list?"

"I made it an hour after we found out." Blaine confessed.

"First girl name?" Kurt asked.

"Emma."

"Boy name?"

"Elvendork."

Kurt burst into loud laughter.

"Do you even know what that's from?" Blaine asked, grinning.

"N-No but I love you." Kurt gasped out.

"It's Harry Potter related. The prequel. You never made it past the second book, did you?" Blaine asked. "I let you borrow that book before we started dating, Kurt."

"I know, I know. I'm not as much of a reader as you." Kurt nuzzled his shoulder.

"Nicholas."

"Hmm?"

"I like the name Nicholas for a boy." Blaine shrugged, getting a plate of food and putting it into the microwave. "Emma or Nicholas."'

"Well I like Zachary and Sophia." Kurt said. Grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing it.

"As long as it's a healthy baby, I don't care if it's a girl or boy or what we name it. I just want a healthy baby." Blaine said.

"I really hope it's a girl. I don't think I could handle a son." Kurt bit his lip.

"I'm sure you'd handle a son just fine." Blaine said confidently, dropping Kurt's hand and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "I could see you outside playing with a little boy, you know? Chasing him around the yard and laughing when he decides to chase you."

"You're what I'm thankful for." Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulder. "I know I say it every year, Blaine, but you are. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

Blaine smiled, tightening his grip on his husband. "I'm thankful for you and for our baby. I don't need anything else."

Kurt smiled, lighting up his whole face.

"Ooh, food!" Blaine chirped when the microwave sounded. "I need that too."

Kurt kissed his cheek and let him go. "Alright. Let's sit in the living room while you eat? I want to talk about our baby some more."

Blaine grabbed his plate and nodded, pouting when Kurt grabbed a piece of turkey off of his plate.

"Hey, what's yours is mine." Kurt said, eyebrow quirking up.

"I need to find me a lawyer. I don't like this deal very much." Blaine teased, giggling when Kurt punched him lightly in the arm.

"I meant it when I said I was thankful for you." Kurt said, smiling.

"Because I let you take my food and don't complain too much?"

"Because you let me take your food and don't complain too much." Kurt grinned and ate another piece of Blaine's turkey.

He always had loved Thanksgiving.


	39. Baby Announcement

"What if they do that whole 'you're too young' thing?" Kurt complained in a hushed whisper.

"I'm thinking they'll go for the 'You're not even married yet' thing but that's just me." Blaine shrugged.

"They know we're about to tell them something that isn't house related. They keep giving each other looks."

"Maybe they think I'm making you sign a prenup." Blaine snorted loudly.

"I keep telling you I will."

"And I keep telling you that you're crazy." Blaine took a deep breath. "But maybe we are crazy. We're not even married yet and we've already picked out a surrogate. I mean, that's _crazy_."

"It's not unlike a bride who is pregnant at the altar. We're just going to have to pay for a lot more than a condom that didn't work." Kurt pointed out. "Besides, if we hadn't wanted a wedding for the exact month and time we chose, we could have been married three months ago."

"Yeah, for a lot less too." Blaine muttered.

"Well you said to blow as much as that money as we wanted and we've both agreed on all the details…"

"And you've changed at least a third of them…" Blaine grinned and slid his arms around Kurt's waist, eyes twinkling.

"Shut up." Kurt laughed, kissing him.

"No." Blaine laughed as well.

"You need to let your hair grow out more. Ever since you started working your own cases, you keep it really short." Kurt pouted a bit.

"It's easier to keep up with this way." Blaine explained.

Kurt gave a small scowl and then pulled back. "Should we go and talk to them now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Otherwise they'll be convinced the wedding is off. You were pretty grumpy when we got in last night." Blaine tickled Kurt's side.

"Stop." Kurt giggled and pulled away from Blaine, exiting the bedroom. "I hope Finn didn't spoil it."

"Dude, I told you I wasn't gonna spoil the baby news." Finn, who had picked that moment to exit his own old bedroom, said. "Were you two going at it? Your shirt's messed up, Kurt."

"Blaine, I told you that when—Nevermind." Kurt shook his head.

Finn snorted loudly as Blaine came out of the room. "The answer, Finn, is _I wish_."

"Oh my God. You act like we're celibate or something. We've had more sex since we moved into the house in New York than we've _ever _had." Kurt, who had started walking towards the stairs again, turned to face Finn and Blaine. "If you two high five, you will both regret it."

"That'd be totally immature." Finn said as he fist-bumped Blaine.

"That was much more age appropriate, Kurt." Blaine smiled adorably.

"Are you three bickering already?" Carole asked from the foot of the stairs. "Finn, are Rachel and Bella up yet? I want to see the precious baby."

"Thanks, Mom." Finn groaned as Bella started to cry for him. "She is _now_."

"Whoops." Carole said cheerfully, not looking apologetic in the least.

"Good luck, little bro." Finn bumped shoulders with Kurt and turned back towards his old room. The crying grew louder as the door opened and faded once it had been shut again.

"What a shame she woke up." Carole tsked as she, Kurt, and Blaine made their way into the kitchen.

Burt shook his head. "You've debated stealing the baby ever since you woke up. I don't think anyone's buyin' it, Carole."

"Can't I want to spend time with my grandchild? These three are only down from New York a few times a year." Carole asked. She then draped her arm around Kurt's shoulders. "You visit Bella all the time, don't you?"

"Of course not." Kurt lied.

"Ha!" Blaine laughed. "Every free moment he has he wants to go into the city to 'chat music with Rachel' which means hold Bella."

"How are wedding plans coming? Are you sure you only want us to pay for the honeymoon, boys? The garage is doing real good this year." Burt asked, looking excited. He always looked excited when talking about Kurt and Blaine's upcoming nuptials and hardly talked about anything else when they were both in a room with him.

"We're still going back and forth on cake, tuxedos, and rings." Kurt supplied, sitting at the table.

"He's putting way too much thought into it." Blaine added. "He keeps going between three rings but he's been to Tiffany's to stare at one five times with me, probably more without me, but he won't commit… And he's being very picky with tuxes."

"It's our _wedding_, Blaine."

"I know, I know. But time is running out and pretty soon checks have to be made out to get the stuff in time. That's all I'm saying." Blaine held his hands up defensively and then shot Burt a look.

Burt chuckled. "Shoulda known he'd act like that, Blaine."

"Yeah but he's been planning the thing since two weeks after we got engaged."

"These things take _time_." Kurt sighed, putting his hand on Blaine's leg after he had sat next to him.

"It would take less time if you'd write the options in a hat and pull one out." Blaine grinned.

"I wish you'd take this a bit more seriously." Kurt shook his head.

"Let me have a chocolate cake and I'll take it more seriously."

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's thigh and massaged his forehead.

"Don't get stressed out, Kurt." Blaine lowered his voice and pulled Kurt's hand down. "I'm joking."

"That's half the problem." Kurt sighed as Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, hon. The wedding will be _perfect_." Carole reassured Kurt. "You've got _plenty _of time to finish."

"Pretty soon our energies will be focused… elsewhere." Blaine cut in.

"Elsewhere?" Burt questioned, eyebrow arching.

"I told you there was a reason behind these two, Finn, and Rachel coming. There's always a reason." Carole said. "Are one of you two sick? Blaine, has your concussion caused problems?"

Blaine's eyebrow arched. "Concussion?"

"From the really bad wreck you had last week."

"_Oh_." Blaine waved his hand in the air. "No. It wasn't even a concussion."

"It was so." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're so stubborn."

"What's going on?" Burt asked before Blaine could correct Kurt again. If the two ended up bickering, who knew how long it'd be before he and Carole found out what was going on.

"Well…" Kurt looked at Blaine.

Blaine grinned. "We've done a lot of thinking about the future with the wedding coming up."

"Are you two buying that house? It was so beautiful, Kurt!" Carole interrupted.

"Well, we are buying the house." Kurt said. "But that's… not all we're buying."

"We know you're buying a new car." Burt snorted loudly at Blaine's sheepish expression.

"We've done a lot—a _lot—_ of thinking and we've decided we're ready to have a baby." Kurt said, eyes lighting up.

Carole let out a shriek, hugging Kurt and then hugging Blaine.

"Wait, wait, wait. You two aren't even married yet." Burt's eyes widened.

"By the time the baby gets here, we will be." Kurt laughed.

"How long have you been planning this?" Burt questioned.

"Several months." Blaine said. "We looked into _every _available option, I had people look into stuff, and we've decided to go with a surrogate that we both know. The baby will be born about four to six months after the wedding depending on if it… you know… is the right word 'takes'?"

"That soon?" Carole asked. "Oh my God. Boys, you're this far into planning this and we're just finding out?"

"We wanted to make sure we'd be able to realistically do it before we told you all." Kurt explained. "Because we know how _Dad _gets when he's excited about something. We didn't want to hit a road block and disappoint anyone."

Burt stood, going to give Kurt a big hug. "You're gonna be a daddy?"

"As long as she doesn't back out and it works, yeah." Kurt said, happy tears filling his eyes.

"We're really, really excited." Blaine said. "Bob's done a lot of asking around for us and he found us someone very experienced to handle the legal aspects. Most of the paperwork has been submitted."

"Who is going to carry your baby?" Carole asked, hugging Kurt when Burt went to hug Blaine.

"Quinn." Kurt wiped his eyes and sniffled a bit, face broken out into a happy smile.

"That's not it. That's not it." Blaine said excitedly. "We're going to have _two_. There'll be the first baby and 15 months later the other one of us will… do _it… _so we can have a second baby two years later."

"Which we realize will be hard since the babies will be close in age but Blaine never had a close relationship with his brother—well not in the beginning—and age played a big part in that. So we want our kids to be close in age." Kurt sniffled again, smiling even more when Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"Finn and Rachel do know but apart from David and Wes, they're the only ones." Blaine said.

"We're going to be grandparents again!" Carole beamed. "This is so _exciting_!"

Kurt laughed.

"How does it work?" Burt questioned. "Does she have parental rights?"

"No, none. She's the egg donor and that's it." Blaine said. "We're paying her expenses while she's pregnant, any expenses pertaining to the surrogacy and birth, and a very… high price for the baby, but it's more than worth it."

"Don't ask how expensive it is. You don't want to know." Kurt said as Burt opened his mouth to ask.

"So, when does it happen?" Carole asked.

"We're in the last stages of finalizing everything. We have to sign some papers, decide who wants to be the biological father of the first baby, and wait for the doctor to schedule an appointment." Blaine explained.

"So it could be less than a year?!" Carole squealed. "Oh my _God_, boys!"

"It'll probably be longer than that!" Kurt said quickly before Burt could get too excited. "We're not exactly sure quite yet but… but soon."

Burt hugged both Kurt and Blaine again. "I'm in shock! I thought they were gonna tell us they were buying the house or building a new one or somethin'! I don't even know what to say!"

"It's okay, Dad. We didn't know what to say for like two weeks when we found out it was happening." Kurt said.

"Now it's most of what we talk about." Blaine grinned.

"Have you two started reading books and going to classes?" Carole asked eagerly.

"Not yet. There's still so much to do on the wedding and finalizing doctor's appointments and Kurt works 56 hours a week, I work 52." Blaine sighed. "We're so busy but it's…"

"On the list." Kurt finished.

"The very long list." Blaine added.

"We're taking everyone out to dinner tonight. We'll go to a real nice place!" Burt announced.

"And we're stopping at Barnes and Noble and getting you two every single book they have—Believe me, you'll need to read them all." Carole squealed.

"Will you let us pay for the parenting classes? You gotta let us." Burt asked eagerly.

"And I'd love to stay with you two for a few weeks just to help you all get situated with the little one, make sure you get some sleep." Carole looked excited.

"That sounds wonderful." Kurt nodded. "On all accounts."

"I'm happy for you, kid. Even if it seems a bit rushed you two have been together since you were in high school. Frankly, you've just taken too long to get hitched."

"Yeah, Kurt." Blaine winked.

"Shut up, you." Kurt laughed, kissing him. "Don't you even joke about that!"

"Oh, good! It looks like everyone heard the news!" Rachel squealed coming into the room with her nearly year old daughter in her arms. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Two—Four, really— of our babies are having babies, Burt! What on Earth will we do when Melody has a baby?" Carole asked.

"Don't even joke about that." Burt said.

"Don't joke about what?" Melody yawned, coming into the room. "Dad, why aren't you at work?"

"Because Kurt and Blaine are having a baby!"

"I know." Melody shrugged.

"What do you mean, you know?" Kurt asked, shooting Blaine a look. "Blaine, did you tell her?"

Blaine shook his head, confused.

"Finn did." Melody smiled sweetly as Finn came into the room.

"Dude, I had to tell_ somebody_. You can't just expect me to keep a secret like that." Finn said.

"I woulda figured it out on my own. Who makes a trip to talk about buying a_house_?" Melody asked, looking at Kurt and Blaine like they were dumb.

"I told you we needed a better excuse." Kurt muttered.

"Just because I'm a lawyer doesn't mean I'm smart." Blaine shrugged. "Who wants to go out for breakfast? Kurt's paying!"

"Of course Kurt is." Kurt laughed.

"Hey, should we disclose how much of a down payment _I_ just made on our offspring?"

"Please don't because if you do, I'll probably vomit and nobody will want to eat after that." Kurt said, grabbing his keys off of the counter.

"Really, though, how much is it?" Burt asked grabbing his own keys as well since there was no way they'd all fit into Kurt's car.

Blaine leaned in, whispering something in Burt's ear.

"Hope there's a warranty on that." Burt choked out as Blaine pulled away.

"You and me both, Burt. You and me both."


	40. Cooking Lesson

"If you're going to be a father, you need to know how to cook more than breakfast foods, pasta, and chicken." Carole said as soon as Blaine came into the kitchen.

"You led me here on false pretenses?" Blaine stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"Yes. I worry that you'll feed these twins fast food from the day they leave the hospital and, hon, I refuse to have unhealthy grandchildren." Carole smiled sweetly and handed him an apron.

"An _apron_?" Blaine laughed.

"Put it on." Carole urged.

"What are we making?" Blaine sighed, doing as told only because he feared being murdered otherwise. That or glared at. It was never fun to have Carole glaring at you. "Did Kurt put you up to this?"

"No. But, sweetheart, you know how to cook breakfast foods, brownies, and three dinner meals. Unless you plan on hiring a live in chef, you should have a little more under your belt, don't you think?"

"I have a Harvard degree. How hard can cooking really be? What's this?"

"It's a ham. I'm going to go check on Melody. All you have to do is put it in the oven. That is _it_. Put it in, close the door, and do nothing else until I get back. Okay?"

"I'm sure I can handle _that_." Blaine scoffed as Carole left the room.

_Five Minutes Later_

"Carole, I started a fire! How do you use fire extinguisher?"

"You _what_? How?"

"I don't remember. It's kinda hazy." Blaine said as Carole pushed him out of the way, grabbing the fire extinguisher from him. "I'll buy you new curtains and a new stove…"

Carole shot him a look. "You, young man, are in trouble."

"You're the one that told me to put it in the oven." Blaine protested.

"No. I mean when your children are old enough to eat solid foods that don't come premade in a jar, you are in trouble." Carole sighed, setting the fire extinguisher down and looking at Melody who was standing in the doorway, snickering.

"Oh, go away." Blaine huffed.

"You're in a yellow apron." Melody giggled. "Even Kurt won't wear yellow aprons."

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Blaine scoffed.

Melody held up Carole's cell phone. "I already did!"

"Get back here, you runt!" Blaine yelled, running past Kurt and Burt who had just come in.

"What happened?" Kurt gasped, looking at the singed curtains.

"It'll be a miracle if your children make it to two months with Blaine as a father." Carole teased.

"You mean Blaine set the kitchen on fire?" Burt asked.

"Really just the inside of the stove and the curtains… and I've yet to figure out how either happened." Carole said as Melody ran up.

"I want that picture, Melody!"

"NEVER!" Melody cackled, hiding behind Burt. "Save me, Daddy!"

"You have to delete that picture. Melody is evil. She'll put it on my Facebook, which is connected to my LinkedIn which clients and coworkers see and—." Blaine said.

"Can I post the video of you talking to the fish cup, then?" Melody giggled, poking her head out from behind Burt's leg.

Burt chuckled.

"Burt!" Blaine gasped. "Really?"

"You gotta take it up with Mellie here."

"If you can catch me." Melody smiled sweetly before tearing from the room again.

"I'm having twins with a _child_." Kurt sighed. "I need a drink."

"You also need to find your husband so he can buy me a new stove." Burt snorted.

"Fine. I'll break them up since you two and Finn are too afraid to do it." Kurt massaged his forehead and walked from the room, calling out both of their names sternly.

"I was trying to help, Kurt!" Carole called after him.

"I gave up a long, long time ago!" Kurt called back. "The only response I ever get when it comes to cooking lessons is 'I have a Harvard degree' which _only goes so far in life, Blaine_!"

"NONONONONO!" Melody began shrieking.

"All of this came from asking him to put a ham in the oven." Carole stated, looking at Burt.

"Was it already set up and everything?" Burt questioned.

"Well, of course." Carole said. "I told him to put it in the oven and that's it."

"Once I served Kurt frozen meat when he was little." Burt said thoughtfully. "I thought it was done. Come to think of it, I don't even know if the oven was on all day…"

"I don't think Blaine could have found more of a perfect family to marry into." Carole shook her head as she smiled.

"Neither could you have."

Carole rolled her eyes as Blaine and Melody ran through the room again.

"I give up. Let them kill each other." Kurt announced, coming in behind them. "It's not worth the effort."

"Welcome to what raising a child with Blaine will probably look like, kid." Burt grinned.

Kurt groaned. "When I met him he was the lead singer in an a cappella glee club. How was I supposed to know all this was hidden under that blazer and hair gel?"


	41. Melody's Crush (LTC Outtake)

_Background info:_

_-Before Kurt and Blaine have kids and shortly after they're married, Blaine ends up in a situation where he has to take in a neglected ten year old boy whose parents are being sent to jail while a trial is taking place. When they first get him, he's not very nice to Kurt and Blaine because "they're faggots." But eight year old Melody is having none of it and sets him straight when she meets him. The boy, Ryan, ends up growing closer to Kurt and Blaine and stays with them until he is adopted into a nice home a few months later. When leaving, Ryan is on friendly terms with Melody. I figure that may be important for this drabble. And this back story, but not necessarily the drabble itself, will make it into the sequel._

…

"Hey, now. You came to spend the weekend with us, not with our couch and Lifetime." Blaine said, plopping on the couch next to Melody and shaking her foot.

"Yeah. You've had your eyes glued to the screen ever since we put the kids down to bed. What's up?" Kurt added, sitting on Blaine's lap.

"It's nothing." Melody shrugged, passing the remote control over.

"Boy trouble." Kurt and Blaine said together.

"I am _not _getting into this with you too. It'll be two hours before dad hears about it." Melody said, sounding eerily like Kurt.

"I am shocked and offended!" Kurt gasped, looking wounded.

"It's about Ryan."

"You still talk to him?" Blaine asked, looking shocked. "You were eight when he was staying with us!"

"We exchanged phone numbers and we've kind of talked off and on since he was adopted." Melody shrugged. "Only now he lives in Cincinnati instead of southern New York. And I've seen him a few times. And…"

"_You like him_! Oh my God, Melody, this is like a storybook!" Kurt cooed. "Oh my God, oh my God. You're going to get married and have babies and oh my God."

"Calm down, Kurt." Blaine laughed, giving him an affectionate squeeze. "I thought we agreed you were going to stick with your first calling from here on out, remember?"

Kurt frowned a bit momentarily before perking up. "This is _amazing_. How cute is he on a scale of one to ten?"

"Twelve." Melody whined dramatically, covering her face with one of the couch pillows.

"Hey now, wait! I haven't heard from him in over a year. That's not fair. How is he?"

"He's perfect. That's how he is." Melody let out a tiny sigh and then scowled. "Stupid boys."

"Isn't he two years older than you?" Blaine asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Yes, _father_, he is." Melody shot Blaine a look. "I thought you all and Finn were the 'cool brothers.'"

"We're very cool. And we want details. Juicy ones." Kurt said eagerly. "You don't understand married life anymore, Melody. There's no juice left."

"There is orange and apple juice left!"

"I'm not talking about the kind of juice in Sophie's sippy cups." Kurt said. "I'm talking about teenage _love_." He then looked at Melody. "Now its just routine. You take 'em, I'll pick 'em up¸ and if they're lucky we'll feed them at some point."

"He's grossly exaggerating." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek from behind. "We feed them daily. And there is plenty of juicy stuff."

"I'll give you details if you two quit being so lovey dovey." Melody said, tucking her feet underneath her and sitting up straight. "He's got dark hair and the brightest eyes I've ever seen in my _life_."

Kurt let out a dreamy sigh, head tilted. "And?"

"And he's got these _arms_."

"Hey, you're too young to be looking at arms!" Blaine said. "You're fourteen!"

"But he has _sixteen _year old arms." Melody pointed out.

"Sixteen year old arms are nice." Kurt nodded his understanding.

"And whose arms were you looking at when you were—OW!" Blaine grunted, massaging his side. "I wish you'd get fat so your elbow wouldn't be so_pointy_!"

"You left off on the arms." Kurt prompted eagerly, ignoring his husband's scoffing.

"_He likes me_!" Melody finally said.

"_Married and babies! I told you!_" Kurt exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"No. He lives in Cincinnati. I live in Lima. And Dad has a flame thrower." Melody said shortly.

"He really does." Blaine said. "I saw it once."

"Does he really have one?" Kurt asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yep. Finn showed me where it's at." Blaine nodded. "Maybe you should get Finn to dispose of it, Mel. Because Burt will have a fit if he knows."

"He really will." Kurt nodded. "So will Mom."

"No. Mom's thrilled. I think she's already planning a wedding." Melody sighed.

"So what's the problem?" Kurt asked.

"The problem is that I'm fourteen, he's sixteen, and we currently live almost two hours away. Oh, and Dad. Dad's the big problem. I don't know what to do!"

Kurt reached over, stroking her hair. "What do you feel like you should do?"

"I just want to kiss him!" Melody breathed. "His hugs are the best Kurt."

Kurt glanced at Blaine, giving him a knowing sort of smile because he could remember feeling the same way about Blaine's hugs when he was seventeen and they were in the beginning stages of their relationship. Who was he kidding? Blaine still gave the best hugs.

"Then kiss him." Blaine said simply. "Burt remembers Ryan. He knows that he was harmless. It was a little… rough at first but he was young and he came around. If he had any problems, it was just that he'd had really bad parenting."

"Somehow I don't think Dad's going to be thinking that." Kurt sighed. "Of course he's not going to base anything off of how he acted when he was ten. He's just going to see the fact that he's two years older. He wasn't even thrilled with me dating you and technically you're not even a full year older. Have you talked to Mom about it?"

"She's acting like she doesn't care what Dad thinks. I think she just wants to have another child to take care of." Melody grumbled.

"She does like taking in strays." Kurt said, turning on Blaine's lap and kissing his cheek.

"You're so mean to me." Blaine said, leaning forward and kissing him.

"Stop with the lovey dovey!" Melody said, shaking Kurt's arms. "The situation at hand is my nonexistent love life. What do I do?"

"He likes you?" Kurt asked.

"Well, he says he does…" Melody said, a little shyly.

"And you like him?"

"Obviously." Blaine scoffed, causing Melody to giggle. "Ow, Kurt!"

"You de served that one too." Kurt laughed and then returned his attention to Melody. "I think you should tell Dad that you would like to go on a date. If you talk to him first, he'll feel like he's got power over the situation and it may make him a little more open to the whole thing."

"And if he says no?" Melody asked doubtfully.

"You get Carole involved." Blaine said, nodding very seriously.

"Mom _always _gets her way, Mel. Trust me. Mom gets her way more than me and that is saying something." Kurt nodded. "If Mom likes the idea, it'll happen."

"Okay, and what if it _does _happen? Do we go on a date? Will it be weird?"

"It will be a little awkward at first, but it'll get more comfortable the longer you two are together." Blaine said, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "The first dates are always awkward, Mellie. But nothing _happens_. Yes, you'll go on a date. But if you've hung out it shouldn't even be that different."

"Plus, it's not about what you do. It's who you're with." Kurt added. "Just wear that fabulous dress I made you and he'll be head over heels in love with you within five minutes."

"You do realize I'm just fourteen and it's not like we're going to get married, right?" Melody asked, looking between them two.

"I vaguely remember saying '_It's not like we're getting married_' once or twice when we started dating." Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"And I always knew we'd get married." Blaine shrugged, an adorable little smile on his face. "Aw, Melody's about to fall in love, Kurt."

"I'm not going to _fall in love_. I just like him." Melody said, leaning over and kissing both of their cheeks. "Thank you for the advice. I think I will talk to Dad when I get home and, if all else fails, get Mom in on it."

"Did we do well? Did we do well?" Blaine asked excitedly. "I think we did well!"

Melody rolled her eyes and carefully stood, giggling a bit. "Yes, you did well. Congratulations. Do you want a Gives Good Boy Advice badge?"

"I like the color red." Blaine responded, winking at her.

"I'm going to bed now. Plus, I'd kind of like to text Ryan." Melody grabbed her phone off of the coffee table and headed for the hallway, before turning back around. "But really… thanks. I feel a lot better."

"You're welcome, pumpkin." Blaine said as Kurt grinned adorably. "Good night, Melody."

"Good night. Love you two." Melody said before disappearing into the hallway.

Kurt and Blaine waited until they heard the door quietly shut before they looked at each other.

"Aw, Kurt, Melody's about to fall in love." Blaine said, letting out a little sigh. "It's so cute!"

"It is cute." Kurt nodded in agreement, making himself more comfortable on Blaine's lap. "It reminds me of when you first fell in love with me."

"When I met you?"

"No, no, no, sweetie. It was _me _who fell in love right away. I had to wait an agonizing four months before you returned my feelings… and two more before you dropped the l word." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Yes, but I realized my undying love for you in the end."

"That you did." Kurt leaned forward, about to kiss him, when they were interrupted by a tiny voice.

"_Daddddy…_"

"It's your turn."

"Damn!"


	42. Busted

"Kurt Hummel, were you checking me out when I was going to the bathroom?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear from behind.

Kurt jumped and turned, trying his best to maintain an innocent face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaine grinned and slid into the seat booth next to Kurt. "You were _totally_checking me out. I don't know whether to feel violated or turned on."

Kurt blushed a bit, looking away.

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed.

"You should just be glad that after eight years, I still want to check you out." Kurt remarked.

Blaine grinned again and put his hand on Kurt's knee, squeezing it gently. "It's because I'm so damn cute, isn't it?"

"Something like that." Kurt mumbled.

"So were you going to check out my crotch as I walked back up the same way you watched my ass as I left?" Blaine whispered in his ear.

"You wish I would ever be that obvious." Kurt scoffed.

"_You were checking me ouuuuut. You were checking me ouuuuuut_." Blaine sang.

Kurt rolled his eyes and swatted Blaine's hand away from his leg. "Don't get cocky, Blaine. It doesn't suit you well."

"You think everything suits me well. And nothing." Blaine winked.

"Oh my God." Kurt said, glancing around the crowded restaurant quickly to make sure no one had overheard Blaine. "This is why we can't get lunch together."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together, smiling brightly. "You like this suit on me."

"The metaphorical suit or the physical one?"

"Either or." Blaine shrugged.

"Gray is a good color on you." Kurt said smoothly. "It brings out your eyes. Especially with that tie. You do a good job at dressing yourself. I'll admit I was worried I would have to wake up every morning and dress you for work."

Blaine bumped shoulders with him, rolling his eyes. "You're too much for me sometimes, Kurt."

"At least you only have to deal with me. I have to deal with you, Wes, and David." Kurt teased. He then smiled brightly at Blaine. "And yes. I much prefer the Blaine who holds my hand to the Blaine who teases me and the one who has a one track mind."

"I was _innocently _going to the bathroom and you objectified me by staring at my butt when I was walking. And _I _have a one track mind?" Blaine shook his head in mock disappointment. "How dare you? I would _never _objectify you that way, Kurt."

Kurt laughed loudly. "I've heard the comments Wes makes when I leave a room about us. And you just let him."

"He's just stating facts, Kurt." Blaine said, leaning closer.

"No. I don't want to kiss you. You're mean." Kurt pouted.

"But I want a kiss." Blaine protested, scooting up to him more. "Kiss me, kiss me."

Kurt let out a long sigh and brought his hand up, touching Blaine's cheek.

"Yaaaay!" Blaine smiled adorably.

"Mmmh I love you." Kurt leaned over, pressing their lips together.

"I love you too." Blaine said into the kiss, pulling Kurt even closer. He pulled away several seconds later. "Even if you objectify me."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm sorry I checked you out, okay?"

"You should be. You mean, no good, horrible fiancé. You can make it up to me by letting us have a chocolate wedding cake."

"_No_."

"It was worth a try." Blaine shrugged.

"Chocolate wedding cake. What, are we four?" Kurt scoffed as he took a bite of his salad.

"What about marble cake?"

"_No._"

"Red velvet?"

"Try this." Kurt said, holding his fork to Blaine's mouth.

"Mmmh yummy."

"Good. Eat and shut up." Kurt smiled at him adorably. "My lunch will be over soon."

"It's okay. I'll see you at home." Blaine said. "Where I will have chocolate cake samples waiting."e H c

"_Blaine…_"

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine… Violator." Blaine stuck his lower lip out.

"My God. What did I get myself into?" Kurt sighed.

"A fine piece of ass." Blaine quipped. "Last night. Remember?"

Kurt covered his face with one hand after quickly looking around again. "_Blaine_!"

"Yep. Heard that a lot last night too. It was a slightly different tone but all the same."

Kurt raised his other hand to his face as well, trying to disappear.


	43. Wedding Jitters

"I can't calm down. The rehearsal dinner is _tomorrow_. And then you're going off to stay with Wes and David and I'm going to be away from you and then… it's just over. I have put _all of this time _into the wedding and I just… didn't think it would come so _soon_. I don't know." Kurt let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, just like he had their third time seeing each other when Kurt had sat on the stairs, dejected from his first 'real kiss' being stolen from him.

Kurt plopped on their couch next to Blaine and shrugged. "I guess I'm nervous."

"Nothing is going to go wrong, Kurt. You've made very sure about that. It's going to be perfect." Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Not about the wedding." Kurt admitted, looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Blaine teased, smiling at Kurt.

"I'm not getting cold feet. I just… I'm scared of what being married will do to us. You know more people get divorced than don't and I know they say a lot of people are happier if they _don't _get married, and I just… don't want to do something to lose us… to lose you." Kurt raised his hand to his mouth, chewing on his nails.

"Kurt, nothing is going to happen to us. I promise." Blaine pulled his hand down and grasped it tightly again. "If we can survive that debacle after I left for Harvard, I'm pretty sure we can survive anything."

"You're right. You're very right. I just… feel like I shouldn't be ready. I mean, I am. I am. But you've got this steady, awesome paying job. And I'm not doing a whole lot more than I was when I worked during Pratt. I just get paid more to do it and not it's almost not worth it with all the shit I put up with. Your life is figured out… and I feel like I'm just floating in space trying to grab onto something to hold on to."

"You can hold on to me."

Kurt rolled his eyes although he smiled. "You know I mean work-wise."

"I got extremely lucky in the fact that Bob refuses to have a team without me, even if it meant dragging me to New York. And I'm not stupid. I know that the bosses can replace me with somebody better qualified at anytime. I don't even think I'd be here if Jake hadn't backed out." Blaine shrugged. "So I may seem like I have a better job but I'm still kind of waiting for someone to pull the carpet out from under me."

"You're going to be fine." Kurt said.

"And you will too. You're here, in New York. This is where you need to be to make your dream come true… It's going to happen. I know it will." Blaine leaned over and kissed him. "I mean, really, you should be more worried about Finn losing our rings."

"You let _Finn _keep them?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well if I'd given them to David or Wes, the other would have been pissed. I know I didn't choose a best man but I still feel like they're keeping tabs on what I ask them to do. Wes was lucky and had a shotgun wedding." Blaine explained. "I'm not too worried. They'll make it to the church Friday. I promise."

Kurt nodded, hand over his mouth.

"I'm kind of freaking out too." Blaine blurted after two minutes of silence.

"I know, right?" Kurt exclaimed. "What in the hell are we doing?"

"What in the hell were you thinking wanting to get married when we were 21?" Blaine exclaimed. "This is terrifying."

"I know. And soon the twins will be born and we need to start preparing." Kurt sighed. "It's really kind of selfish to have a wedding when we'll have kids in however many months."

"Kids." Blaine winced a bit. "I still can't grasp it. When did we grow up?"

"I don't know." Kurt took a deep breath and then leaned against Blaine, draping his arm over him. "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else, Blaine. Any of it."

Blaine smiled, ruffling Kurt's perfectly styled hair. "I wouldn't do it with anyone but you either, Kurtsie."

"Don't call me that." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest as Kreacher hopped onto the couch.

"How much would you kill me if I called you 'Kurtsie' in my vows?"

Kurt sat up, glaring daggers at him.

"Taylor has dared me to do it. She says she'll give me free books. You know I like free books."

"If you do that, I'm going to say your full name in mine."

Blaine cringed. "Okay, okay, okay. You win… But you better buy me some books for the flight."

"Only if you buy me a lot of chocolate and alcohol to drown the sorrows of a life with you in."

Blaine laughed loudly. "That's a deal."

Kurt linked pinkies with him. "Deal."

Blaine cuddled up to him.

"But seriously, if Finn loses those wedding rings I might have to hurt you both."

"Shh."

"And did you call the florist to make sure it was all good to go?" Kurt tried to sit back up.

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt, not letting him move. "Shh."

Kurt relaxed against him. "I'm going to assume that was a yes."

Blaine smiled, running one hand up and down Kurt's back. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	44. Getting Ready

Guys, I got married on October 27th and it was a dream come true.

Sorry this coming chapter has taken so long, but I'm ¼ of the way done and I hope to have it out within the next two weeks.

Thanks for those of you are so kind and who still read – I love you all.

* * *

"Here, let me just…" Carole stepped up to Blaine and straightened his bow tie. "Perfect."

Blaine took a deep breath—something he'd been doing every few minutes since he'd woken up at six in the morning next to Kurt who he would be marrying that day.

"Don't be nervous." Carole beamed. "You look handsome and Kurt looks so handsome too. You two are such a beautiful couple."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "I'm trying not to be perfect but I feel like the last ten years have been leading up to _this _and it's kind of scary."

"We've all been there." Carole laughed. "It is scary but it's starting now. You'll have your first look, get some pictures, hide, and then you two are going to walk down the aisle together and _get married._"

Blaine felt his eyes water and he nodded.

"You deserve every second of this. It only happens once." Carole touched his cheek. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine blinked rapidly until his tears were gone and cleared his throat.

"Come here." Carole hugged him tightly. "We are also so happy you're going to officially be in the family."

"Me too." Blaine hugged her back. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Doing what?" Carole asked.

"All of this." Blaine pulled back. "Helping me get ready."

"You've had two other moms in here too." Carole smiled.

"Yeah. Most only get one so I'm making out pretty well, aren't I?" Blaine sniffed a tiny bit.

"Are you ready?" Carole's smile grew. "It's time for the first look."

"Yes." Blaine said, a silly lovesick smile on his face and heart beating faster than it ever had.

…

"Geeze, Kurt. I can't believe you're getting married today. I still remember chasing you around in diapers." Burt said, carefully taking Kurt's tuxedo jacket off of the hanger.

"Dad…" Kurt rolled his eyes a bit but was smiling.

"Kid, I worried about you for a long time. I was afraid you wouldn't find _happiness_, especially the kind I had with your mom then and the kind I have with Carole now." Burt paid no attention to his son. "I'm just so happy that you found someone like Blaine."

"Me too, Dad." Kurt's smile softened and he looked in the mirror at himself. When he was younger, he'd worried as well. But then, Blaine.

"I don't think I ever told you this, Kurt, but when you were seventeen Blaine told me that I needed to give you the sex talk."

Kurt began coughing. "_What?!"_

"Oh yeah, Kurt. Came to the garage and told me at _work_." Burt grinned.

"He didn't. You're lying." Kurt shook his head.

"I knew he was going to be around for a while that day." Burt shrugged. "I didn't know he'd be here _today_ because, hell, you weren't even dating yet and first loves don't usually last too long. But maybe I did kind of know. He was taking care of you a long time before you knew it, kid."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out if his father was joking or not.

"But then that fall and college… and your grad school and his law school… I honestly knew your senior year of high school but I _really _knew when you two had that big fight and you broke up. You were both so _broken_ and when you started talking again and it was like the light was back in both of your eyes. You two are each other's _light_, Kurt. That's special."

"That's sweet." Kurt's voice was soft. It was true, though. Their quality of life was _so _much better when they were together.

They'd both been a bit nervous when Blaine had gotten a job offer in Cambridge… but then, the new office had opened and they moved Blaine… it was like _fate_. All of a sudden, they'd gone from uneasy to blissfully happy to live together, forever, and _both _of them doing what they loved. It had been just short of a miracle, really.

"You two take such good care of each other. I worried about you in New York without him but… Blaine would never let anything happen to you… and you'd never let anything happen to him. I'm so happy you have each other and that you've brought him into our _family_."

Kurt's eyes were suddenly tingling.

"He's always been a part of this family. We're really just making it official today." Burt continued. "But I've waited for this day for a long time, Kurt. To see you get married. Ten years ago, it wasn't even legal and now you're in this tuxedo and Blaine's in one and… Kurt, I love you two together. But I really love Blaine, too, just as he is."

"I know, Dad. He knows. He loves you too." Kurt reassured Burt. "I think it's hard for him to come out and say it but he knows and he loves you too."

Burt shook his head, smiling. "I just needed you to know that I wholeheartedly approve—not that you or Blaine need my approval or anything like that. I just needed you to know that I couldn't imagine a better person for you to love and take care of or for _him _to love and take care of. You are going to have such a fulfilled life, Kurt, and I wouldn't want any less than Blaine for you. Because you two are meant for each other."

Kurt teared up.

"I can see your love for him and I am so excited for today and for those babies coming soon. Quinn's already showing and you two are going to have your own family… and I know you're both going to be so great. I'm so excited to see where you two go, what you do… I'm just so happy for you, Kurt."

Kurt wiped his eyes. "I'm so excited too, Dad. Thank you for always believing in me and in us… and for taking him in like he's your own."

"Don't thank me." Burt handed him a Kleenex. "Just put that jacket on so you two can get married."

Kurt stepped forward, hugging Burt tightly.

"Don't rush the day. Just enjoy your time with him. No worrying about napkins or anything, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt laughed, pulling away. "_Thank you_, Dad. Really."

Burt grinned. "Carole texted me that Blaine's almost ready so you better head on out. I'll see you after the ceremony for pictures, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Kurt."


	45. Chapels and Panic Attacks

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Kurt stared down at his wedding binder, chin rested in the palm of his hands and elbows on the table. He had taken a shower already and his hair was particularly messy and fluffy.

"Kurt, I told you not to come home from work and stress about the wedding." Blaine, who had just opened the back door, shook his head but smiled. Had he really thought Kurt would _not _stress about it? After all, it was Thursday and the wedding was Saturday afternoon.

"I know but I just want it to be perfect." Kurt scooted back from the table and closed the binder.

"I think you don't want the planning to be over." Blaine carefully set his messenger bag on the floor and then wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. "You've been planning your wedding since you were seven."

"And our wedding since I was eighteen." Kurt admitted aloud. "Oh my God. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes." Blaine laughed.

"I wish we could have our real honeymoon now… staying in a nice resort for two days by ourselves will be nice though."

"I'm sorry. It's the hugest case since I've been hired on and it's pretty much all hand on deck… but on the bright side, we knew when we picked our wedding date so we hadn't already booked a honeymoon and had to cancel it."

"Yeah, I know." Kurt sighed a bit and nodded. "I'm marrying a multimillionaire in less than two days and can't even have a long honeymoon."

"You really like saying that." Blaine laughed loudly, pulling another kitchen chair next to Kurt and sitting down beside him.

"Which part?" Kurt grinned.

"All of the above I'm assuming." Blaine grinned back and took the binder. "It is what it is now, Kurt. We should really try to enjoy the last day and a half before we take the biggest step of our lives."

"I think the twins being born in five months will be the _biggest _step." Kurt corrected him.

"Don't you mean steps?" Blaine grinned again.

"Oh my God." Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Seriously, though, it's crazy. I can't believe it took so fast. One try and boom—twins."

"Overachiever." Kurt laughed.

"I was afraid Burt would have a heart attack when we told him not only had we finalized a wedding date but also that we were trying for kids." Blaine laughed this time.

"He's thrilled. Everyone is… except for Melody."

"She'll come around. She's using to being the baby."

"I know." Kurt looked at his watch. "What time is Alex getting into New York?"

"Overnight. I gave him the door code and already talked to Chad. He's going to let them in and show them how to get to the elevator." Blaine put his cell phone on the table after checking to make sure he hadn't gotten any updates from Alex. "I can't believe they cancelled his first flight."

"We can all get brunch at Rustic Table. I'm sure they'll want to sleep in." Kurt suggested to take Blaine's mind off of his brother's delayed arrival. "And we'll probably be hungry again after the wedding rehearsal."

"I can't wait to eat at 21 Club. I have always wanted to. The guy at the firm who just got married had his rehearsal dinner there too and he always goes on about the alcohol." Blaine grinned.

"You can't get drunk. We get married the next day, you remember?" Kurt gave him a look.

"I know, I know."

"I hope you know. If you are drunk or hungover on our wedding day, I might literally murder you." Kurt threatened. "Maybe you and Wes shouldn't be alone together."

"Kurt, if you kill me the day of the wedding I don't think you'll get the life insurance money." Blaine winked. "Besides, it's our wedding rehearsal dinner. I'll be with you the whole time, okay? I promise."

"Alright. Can we just lay down and spend some time together? I know it's going to be crazy tomorrow and even crazier on Saturday… I'd like to just _be_ with you."

"I thought you'd never ask." Blaine stood and offered his hand. "As long as you let me get out of this suit first."

"The next time you put on a suit… it'll be a tux."

"The next time you put on a suit, it'll be a tax as well." Blaine grinned. "And then later that night, I'll get to take it off."

…

"Everything looks beautiful." Carole gasped walking into the room that Kurt and Blaine would be getting married in the following day. "It's breathtaking."

"Can you tell Kurt that? He's stressing about it. He thinks it might be too over the top." Blaine laughed.

"No, it's absolutely perfect for you two." Carole shook her head.

"Momma, I thought we were going to eat cake." Melody whispered loudly, tugging Carole's arm to get her attention.

"Honey, the wedding is tomorrow. This is just the rehearsal." Carole whispered back.

"Then why is it so pretty now?"

"Kurt wanted to make sure it was going to look perfect tomorrow so he insisted it be finished today." Kurt caught up to them. "But I don't know if I like the lighting—."

"It's perfect, Kurt. Absolutely perfect for you two. It's _amazing_." Carole reassured him.

"When she first saw it she used the words beautiful and breathtaking, kid." Burt, who had been with them but was too busy looking around in shock to join the conversation, grinned.

"Daddy, why do you still call Kurt, Finn, and Blaine kids?" Melody questioned. "They're grown-ups."

"It's a stage." Carole whispered to Blaine who looked amused. "Finn went through it too… only Melody's questions are a bit more age appropriate."

"Are you sure the lighting is good, though? If we spend this much money on photographers and the pictures aren't perfect I'll be devastated." Kurt looked to Carole.

"Kid, people get married in places like this all of the time." Burt told him.

"Plus, photographers bring their own stuff to adjust for any possible lighting issues." Blaine added.

"I know but if we need anything changed it has to be tonight." Kurt chewed on his lip and looked around again.

"It's perfect." Blaine, Burt, Carole, and Melody said at the same time.

"Okay, okay, okay." Kurt held his arms up in defense. "It's perfect."

…

"Is this seriously happening today? Today I am marrying Kurt?" Blaine asked, staring at the tuxes set up throughout the room.

"Unless you're backing out." Alex joked.

"Wes, this is terrifying. How did you do this?"

"With a crying two-year-old in my arms." Wes remarked. "But Quinn's got two of yours in the bun so it's pretty much the same thing. Blackmail."

Alex looked at Wes for a few moments before bursting into loud laughter.

"Heyyyy." Eric poked his head in before coming into the room.

"How did you marry Alec?" Blaine asked.

"Still a bit hazy. I don't remember much of anything before the wedding, actually." Eric shrugged. "Why?"

"He's freaking out." David said.

"Ah. Yeah well, I think everyone does." Eric nodded. "I passed out."

"What about you, Alex?" Blaine asked.

"We got married in the courthouse." Alex shrugged. "I wore a tie, she wore a dress, and everyone we knew got drunk in her parents back yard that night. Highly recommend that kind of wedding… a lot less stressful than this probably was to plan."

"You think Kurt would have let him help that much?" Wes snorted.

"No, you're probably right… but you'll be fine, Blaine. Even if you forget the words to your vows, everyone will think it's cute." Alex reassured him. "But nothing else really matters apart from you and Kurt."

"What he said." David pointed at Alex.

"By the way, I saw Kurt because I walked Alec to the room he's getting ready in. He looks amazing." Eric added. "_That's _what you'll remember before the vows. First seeing him and then both of you standing in front of the officiator to start. You might remember _some _of this but the nerves you won't remember."

"I'm not _nervous_. Okay, I am nervous. It's just a big step. I'm ready for it, obviously." Blaine babbled. "I mean we've been together forever and we don't do very good apart, so it's meant to be."

"Don't say that in your vows." Wes warned.

"I think talking about this will stress him out more." David said. "C'mon, Blaine. Let's go on the balcony and get some air."

"No, I mean, okay but I'm totally fine. Having a minor panic attack with all of this waiting but I'm fine. I know I'm meant to be with him and he's meant to be with me. He's everything to me and we're about to have two kids and I couldn't be happier. I'm just freaking out because of this _dead time_." Blaine responded.

"And that's why we're going to get some air." Alex nudged him towards the balcony where David was already holding the door open. "Go on."

"Fine." Blaine sighed and stepped outside. He took in a deep breath and let it out as Burt came into the room.

"Better?" David asked.

"Yeah." Blaine took another deep breath. "A lot better."

"Good, because Burt's here to talk to you."

…

"Your husband to be is having a panic attack." Rachel announced coming into Kurt's dressing room.

"What?" Kurt yelped, turning so fast he nearly knocked a chair over.

"Finn told me." She explained, holding up her phone.

"Maybe not the best time to tell him that." Alec gave Rachel an impatient look. "I'm sure he's okay."

"I don't know. Kurt's dad walked in and apparently he forgot how to breathe or something." Rachel retorted. "That doesn't sound fine to me."

"Could you _not_?" Alec asked Rachel as Kurt grabbed his phone.

"I need to see him." Kurt said. "He's not had a panic attack since he was 18."

"But you can't see him before the wedding; it's bad luck, Kurt!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have told Kurt in the first place." Alec snapped. "Come on, Kurt. I know where their dressing room is at."

Kurt took his tux shirt off and neatly put it on the hanger, leaving in his pants and a white t-shirt.

Alec led Kurt down two hallways, stopping at the end of the second one. "They're in here."

"Thanks." Kurt stepped in.

"He's fine." Wes reassured him. "He doesn't want to _not _get married or anything like that."

"I know." Kurt smiled. "Can we have some time alone?"

"Yeah. Your Dad and Eric are in there with him." Wes pointed to the bathroom as the other guys filed out.

Kurt headed to the bathroom.

"Oh God, who told you?" Blaine gasped out, seeing Kurt in the doorway.

"He's _fine_, Kurt." Eric said, a cup of water in his hand.

"I know." Kurt promised, crossing the bathroom and standing next to Blaine. "What happened?"

"Courthouse weddings and babies and big steps. Also, it's really hot in here." Eric supplied.

"Wait, what?" Kurt looked confused. "Courthouse weddings? Steps?"

"I think some of the wedding chatter and advice got in his head." Burt said, hand still on Blaine's back. "As soon as I came in to talk to him he couldn't breathe."

"It's a panic attack." Eric said. "It's been a pretty long one, though. Here, drink some more water."

Blaine shook his head, leaning against Kurt.

"It's okay. Everything is going to go perfectly. We'll leave here tonight married and we'll have four completely stress free days." Kurt whispered in his ear. "And then we'll have so much free time after work without wedding planning that we won't know what to do with ourselves."

Blaine took a few breaths, gripping Kurt's hand.

"Drink some water?" Kurt asked, taking the cup from Eric.

Blaine nodded and took a few sips.

"Are you sure you're okay? We can push it back an hour or two if you need to. We paid so much for this wedding that they'd not even care. This place is ours today anyway." Kurt whispered, brushing some of Blaine's hair back.

"No, no. I just need to calm down. I know I need to calm down but it's not helping." Blaine shook his head.

"Do the breathing Wes and David were talking about." Eric prompted. "Three full times, okay? I'm sure I've got some medicine in my car if you need it. I can have Alec run and grab it."

"I'm fine." Blaine took a deep breath, some more color returning to his face. Kurt still had arms around him and was kissing the top of his head. "I'm okay. I think it's over."

Burt squeezed Blaine's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked, looking hesitant.

"Yes." Blaine nodded, leaning against Kurt.

"I'll give you three a few minutes… just let us know when you're ready for us to come back in, okay?" Eric asked.

"Thanks, Eric." Blaine gave him a small smile.

"Let's go out in the dressing room. There's more space." Kurt helped Blaine up.

"I can walk." Blaine reassured him.

"I know you can." Kurt ruffled his hair and led them into the dressing room.

"I'm sorry." Blaine sighed, looking between Burt and Kurt.

"Shh." Kurt sat next to him on a large couch.

Burt sat on his other side. "Feeling better? You scared me a bit, kid."

"Yeah. I think I got too hot and I was getting nervous because they were talking about weddings that weren't like ours and what not to say in vows." Blaine took a deep breath. "I was nervous already and then you came and it was like I blacked out and then couldn't breathe."

Burt chuckled a bit.

"How is that funny?" Kurt looked at his father as if he'd gone crazy.

"Kid is so crazy about you that he had a panic attack, Kurt. That's kind of cute." Burt chuckled some more.

"It is kind of cute." Kurt admitted, still running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "But I don't think it's just from today. You've been worrying about work for a few weeks now. There was the flight mishap and you were afraid Alex wouldn't make it in time. They lost our check for the cake."

Blaine nodded. "And I was fine until I had all of this time before I needed to get dressed and I started thinking about it and then… panic attack."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a big thing you two are doing." Burt reassured them.

"Were you nervous?" Blaine looked at Kurt pitifully.

"I've been a nervous wreck for days. I just didn't want you to think I was having second thoughts." Kurt admitted. "The difference is mine didn't come all at once."

"It happens more than you'd think, Blaine." Burt reassured him. "Maybe not a full-blown panic attack but everyone surrounding you probably didn't help."

"No." Blaine laughed a bit. "Definitely not."

"Look… this thing is supposed to start in about thirty minutes." Burt looked at his watch. "I just wanna say this to you first—and Kurt, you can hear this too."

Blaine watched him carefully.

"I never expected us to be here today the first time I met you with you hungover and sleeping in my son's bed, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I could never trust anyone with Kurt more, Blaine. And I couldn't trust anyone with _you_ more either. You two have been family to each other for a long time and… I'm glad it's going to be official today and that I'll get to call you my son. I've always seen you as my son, kid, and I hope you know that."

Tears filled Blaine's eyes and he nodded.

"I love you both and I am so happy and thankful that you two found each other. You guys are perfect together and I can't wait to watch you both excel in your careers and have kids and love each other until you're both my age and older. Both of you make me so proud and, Blaine, I couldn't be prouder to have you as an official son."

"I love you too." Blaine hugged him. "Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. I—"

"Don't thank me for anything." Burt hugged him back. "Just take care of Kurt, okay?"

"Always." Blaine pulled back and wiped his eyes.

Carole stepped in. "Guys, the officiator is here."

"Oh, God." Kurt stood up. "Okay, Blaine, I need to finish getting ready."

"I need to do that too." Blaine gave Kurt a tight hug and then kissed him quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked, pulling back.

"I'm positive, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, tears filling his eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." More tears filled Blaine's as well.

"Okay, boys. We don't want to put it off any longer than we have too, right?" Burt chuckled. "I'm going to get Kurt back to his room now."

Carole gave Kurt a hug as he and Burt passed.

Wes came back into the room as Kurt passed. "_Goin to the chapel and we're…. gonna get marrrrried. Goin to the chapel and we're gonna get marrrrried_."


	46. Burt's Father of the Groom Speech

"First of all, I want to welcome everybody here today. This day has been years in the making but _finally _we are here. At Kurt and Blaine's wedding reception."

There were loud cheers and applause. Kurt sent Blaine a knowing look, smiling when Blaine whispered something in his ear.

"As you all probably know, I'm Kurt's father. Although I've only known Blaine since these two were seventeen, I feel close enough to him to call him a son as well… Which is why I've made countless comments about adopting him if the two didn't decide to tie the knot. After _years _of thinking every call from the boys may have been the call—_finally,_ it came. I am so happy to have witnessed this wedding because for a long time I didn't know if it would happen… Not unless we went to Canada."

There was more laughter.

"I'm also honored to be able to stand up here today giving this speech to and about _you two_. I have to admit when I first met Blaine… I never thought this day would happen. Blaine probably doesn't want me to tell this story, especially with his boss here, but it's too good of an opportunity to pass up, so, sorry kid."

"Oh, God." Blaine shook his head.

Kurt grinned.

"I was coming downstairs trying to get Kurt to help me with breakfast and talking to him… and I go into his room and there's somebody lying in his bed. I thought it was him… until Blaine sits up, looks around, says 'Where am I?' and then falls back asleep."

Everyone laughed loudly, apart from Blaine who now had his head in Kurt's shoulder trying to hide.

"Do you remember that, kid?" Burt asked.

"Vaguely." Blaine responded, covering his face.

"Then a few days later he's goin' on a date with Rachel Berry. Luckily that didn't last too long, right, Finn?"

"I wasn't worried." Finn responded loud enough for everyone to hear, prompting more laughter.

"Kurt was so smitten with this boy. You'd say 'How is Blaine doing?' and he'd go on for hours about how a certain sweater looked with his eyes."

"The green one?" Blaine asked, nudging Kurt.

"Shut up, Blaine." Kurt laughed.

"When they started dating, Kurt thought he was going to play it off like they were still 'just friends' and to be frank, I don't think the two know what the words 'just friends' mean because there were at least three times I walked in on them making out on their 'break' which I'm not entirely convinced wasn't an excuse for them to take a few—okay, several—months in which they didn't have to dress up to impress each other every day." Burt chuckled.

"Not that Blaine worries about that anymore." Kurt offered a sweet smile to Blaine, who elbowed him and said, "I always look fabulous."

Burt continued. "Evidently, though, they got it together and we're here now. Blaine, there is no one else I'd rather see Kurt marrying today. Because when I look at you and my son I see true love. True love is—It's real hard to find and I've been lucky enough to find it twice. But, Kurt, you don't gotta look anywhere else because you've got it. The kid left school for a semester to take care of you. You'd run to Boston—."

"Cambridge." Blaine laughed.

Burt quickly corrected himself. "Cambridge at the drop of a hat if he was sick, sad, stressed. Hospital stays together. I don't know how many cars Blaine's gone through since they started dating. Anyone hear he got in a wreck on the way here?"

Blaine covered his face again. "Three cars."

"The point is, you two take care of each other. You always have. I know you'll continue to do that. I may not be real good at make speeches but I'm supposed to give you two some advice. I don't know how much you'll listen because you're both so stubborn and because you might not really need it. But here goes. One you know well—communication. To make marriage work you gotta talk to each other and _listen _to each other."

Kurt gave Blaine a pointed look, ducking when Blaine playfully hit him.

"Spend time together. I know you'll be busy with jobs and soon raising a baby but spending time together alone is important." Burt smiled. "Respect and trust each other. That's one that you two don't need to be told but it's real important in marriage. I've never seen a couple that respects and trusts each other more than you two—especially at your age."

Blaine laced fingers with Kurt, kissing him.

"And lastly, something my parents told me right before I married your mother, Kurt. Think of the three happiest moments in your relationship. Remember those moments every day. Especially when you two are fighting, when you're sad, when you are together. Because it helps reinforce the love you've already got."

Kurt smiled at his father, nodding.

"Being here today and celebrating this joyous event with friends and family has been amazing. Seeing you two married will forever be one of the happiest moments of my life. It was a very touching ceremony, fittingly because you two have a very touching relationship. I am so happy, Kurt, that you have found someone like Blaine. And Blaine, you've always been a part of this family. You know that, kid, but now it's official and I couldn't think of a better person to hand my son off to."

Blaine felt tears fill his eyes.

"Thank you everyone for being here and listening to my boring speech. I'd like to raise a toast to my sons Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel. To a very long, true, and prosperous marriage."

Everyone rose their glasses and then drank.

"I made people cry." Burt grinned, taking his seat. "Does that mean the speech was good, kid?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and hugged Burt, sniffling. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, kiddo." Burt said before hugging Blaine. "Welcome to the family, Blaine. Don't cry."

Blaine laughed tearfully, hugging Burt back. "I thought you said I've always been in the family."

"Well now it's official." Burt's grin grew.


	47. Reasons

Kurt made his way into his and Blaine's New York apartment, feet hurting and a little sad that Blaine wouldn't be home for a week. Sure, they'd spent the morning together. But it was never fun to be away from him that long.

He refilled the dogs' water and, after yawning and stretching, sat at their tall island. He sighed a bit, looking around the kitchen, until an envelope with his name is Blaine's elegant handwriting caught his attention.

Kurt bit back a smile, reaching over and pulling it and a vase filled with brightly colored primroses in it.

"Blaine, you are too sweet." He shook his head, now smiling, and opened the envelope. He pulled out two sheets of stationary that he'd never seen before, his heart fluttering when he read the first paragraph of the note.

_To my love,_

_I know things have been a little crazy since we moved back in together. Setting up the apartment, you working and me working and studying for the bar. I know I'm gone for a week, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm so excited we are in this next chapter of our lives and I can't wait for the many more chapters to come._

_I put a lot of thought into doing something that will make you smile while I'm away and you're home alone with the dogs. I decided to make you a list of the reasons I love you. I'm sure you'll understand this list isn't exclusive. To do that, the list would wrap around the entire earth at least three times._

_The_ way you _always keep your cool when I do something stupid._

_The way you liven a room just by being in it._

_The way you hate talking on the phone but will talk to me on the phone for hours if we're not together._

_The way you accept me for everything I am and everything I am not._

_The way you bicker with me. It never gets old._

_How cute you are when you're nervous._

_How you want to build a house together—and I promise you, it will still happen._

_How you walked into my life when I least expected it._

_And the fact that you didn't leave when you found out about my past._

_How you love my perfections._

_The way you make me laugh when we're not even in the same place._

_The way you play with my hair._

_Your strength._

_Your loyalty._

_How you made me feel like I was worth something—and the way you still do._

_The way I still get butterflies and a ridiculous smile on my face when someone mentions your name._

_When you kiss my neck in that one spot. I know you know what I'm talking about._

_The way every kiss feels the same as our first kiss._

_How our love comes so naturally._

_The way you understand me even when I don't understand myself._

_How protective you are._

_And how I am equally protective of you._

_The way you love children._

_How rational you are about "grown up" decisions._

_How you cover me with a blanket when I fall asleep on the couch studying._

_The way you love your family._

_The way you let me into your family._

_How we share every day together._

_The way our differences complement eachother._

_How I know you're going to be a wonderful father to our future children._

_The way I am ridiculously excited for that chapter in our lives._

_The way you've included me in every holiday since we met—thank you._

_Your 100% honesty._

_The way your hugs make me feel firm and safe._

_How you have courage, even when I don't._

_You're trustworthy._

_Even more, the way I can trust you—and how much trusting you fully means to me._

_The way you touch my face when we kiss and the fact that it still makes my stomach flip._

_The things you taught me about myself._

_How you always keep your promises. Always. No matter what._

_The way you've helped me face my fears._

_The way I can tell you anything about me and you won't think less of me. It meant so much then and it means so much now._

_How you handles things with such grace._

_The way you read every single one of these._

_The way you love me unconditionally._

_You are my soul mate._

_I love you, Kurt, and can't wait to get home to you._

_Also, I hope you like the flowers. It's been a while since I got you some. I was going to go for the usual lilies, but these reminded me of you._

_Thinking of you and can't wait to get home and hug you._

_Love,_

_Blaine_


	48. Newlywed Christmas

**-This is three segments. The first takes place Dec 23, second 24th, and third 25th.**

**-Kurt and Blaine have been married about two weeks.**

**-Let's assume Burt snuck Melody a lot of sugary treats when Carole wasn't looking, because this is one _hyper _little girl.**

**-This was way too much fun to write.**

"Why can't I come in, Kurt?" Blaine whined through the closed bedroom door.

"Because I'm wrapping your Christmas presents!" Kurt called. "Go sit on the couch! Dinner is on the table! Eat! You like to do that!"

"But I haven't seen you all day and we're newlyweds! I love you!"

Kurt opened the door, poking his head out.

"Hello." Blaine said, standing on his tiptoes in an effort to see Kurt. While he may have been half an inch taller than Kurt now (thank goodness for that growth spurt his first year of law school), it was still hard to see over his husband.

"Hey!" Kurt snapped, eyes bright. "Stop that, you beggar!"

"Aw, Kurt, I just want to peek." Blaine pouted, moving his head to the right.

"Blaine Wyatt Anderson-Hummel, stop it." Kurt said, moving to the right also.

"Stop what?" Blaine asked innocently. "I'm just moving my head. I've got water in my ear."

"Water in your ear my ass." Kurt said, pushing his way out of the room and closing the door. "You aren't ruining your presents like last year, Blaine."

"I didn't ruin anything."

"You saw every single present but one." Kurt scoffed. "And it was the smallest one."

"I like surprises, but I like getting them more." Blaine grinned. "Besides, I can help you wrap them."

Kurt scowled. "Blaine, come on. Why are you home early anyway?"

"Because I _won my case_!"

"_You won_?!" Kurt asked, blue eyes widening. "The one everyone thought was impossible?"

"_Yes_! You should have seen the boy's mom, Kurt. She cried and hugged me for like three hours. I kind of feel like Santa Claus."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, hugging him tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Well shucks." Blaine hugged him back and kissed him. "I get to buy you some more presents… if you let me peak in there."

"What kind of presents are we talking about, hmm?" Kurt asked sweetly, hand gripping the doorknob tightly so Blaine couldn't pull anything—and he wouldn't put anything past Blaine when presents were involved after the lengths he went to to spoil himself last year.

"Nice ones. Really nice ones. I've got _all day _to shop tomorrow to find some." Blaine said, smiling adorably. "So you should let me see. I know you like nice things. Like me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you think you can bribe me with nice things."

"Oh, come on. We're married. We're allowed to do it now without seeming like gold diggers. In fact, most wives probably blackmail their husbands into buying them good things. I'm just honorable enough to give them to you on my own."

"I'm the wife and yet you can't sit through Disney movies without bawling?"

"Kurt, you're not supposed to make fun of things that cause me pain."

"And you're not supposed to imply that I'm your housewife, either."

"But I love your little apron." Blaine protested. "And you always get home first. Can I _please _peak at them, Kurt? I don't want to use them."

"So you're saying that you'll buy me more nice things tomorrow if I _just _let you peek into the bedroom?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Yes, yes, yes. That is _exactly _what I'm saying." Blaine nodded eagerly. "Pretty please?"

"I guess so, but only because you asked _so _nicely." Kurt pushed open the door. Blaine eagerly moved past him, going in, and then he came right back out with a positively adorable frown on his face.

"That was a trap, Kurt."

"Whatever do you mean, my dear husband?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"They're all wrapped. All of them."

"I'm just so mean, making you wait a day and a half for your Christmas presents." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and nuzzling his chest.

"Meanest husband ever." Blaine nodded. "I think for that you should let me open one early."

"Oh, I can think of something you can open early." Kurt pulled away and smirked.

"I'll take that too!"

...

"I can't believe we couldn't get any plane tickets and now we have to drive." Kurt sighed from the kitchen table, very carefully putting icing onto cupcakes. "I hope you don't make me listen to Christmas music the whole time."

"Since you're the ones who forgot to get the tickets I should." Blaine sang, putting icing onto his cupcakes but not taking the time to make them look as neat as Kurt's. "We'll listen to Burl Ives since he's your least favorite."

"Are you still grumpy because I tricked you last night?" Kurt giggled, looking up and across the table at his _husband_—he just couldn't get used to that. It had been two weeks to the date since their wedding and he found himself using any excuse to think or say that they were husbands. Because they were… husbands. "You would have thought all that sex would have made up for it."

"Sex make up for trickery and a ten hour drive on Christmas Eve? And having to wake up at five to do this? I don't think so." Blaine said, but he nudged Kurt's foot with his own and smiled.

"You're perpetually horny, Blaine. Sex should make up for anything with you." Kurt laughed. "Think you can handle this while I make potato candy? And no, I won't show you the recipe."

"But why not? You said you'd share the secret recipe when we were married."

"Well now that I've got you, I'm afraid you'll leave." Kurt smiled adorably. "Plus, it's a holiday treat. If I show you how to make it, you'll probably make it once a week."

"I can't argue with that, I suppose." Blaine said, pulling the plate of un-iced cupcakes in front of him and setting to work. "I feel like Finn's going to eyeball me the whole time, Kurt. Now he knows we've had sex."

"What do you mean? He's known."

"_I told you this_. Before our bachelor parties joined together, Finn pulled me aside and told me that he hoped the sex we would be having wouldn't affect our friendship. And that he would try to refrain from being overly protective but he was giving me fair warning that if I hurt you he'd kick my ass. His words, not mine."

"He was joking." Kurt shrugged, setting out the ingredients for potato candy on his large counter.

"No. He wasn't." Blaine said, beginning to hum.

"You know this is going to be our first Christmas as a married couple." Kurt said after several minutes of comfortable silence, not looking up.

Blaine, who had his tongue stuck out in concentration, looked up. "Ha! I told you I would make a dinosaur with a Santa hat."

"Did you really?" Kurt went over to look. "It's kind of deformed."

"No. It's supposed to have a big head and little arms." Blaine protested. "It's_cute_."

"It is cute, but deformed." Kurt said, sliding onto his lap. "Did you hear me?"

"No, what?" Blaine said, looking at him very seriously.

"I said that this is going to be our first Christmas as a married couple." Kurt repeated, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I know." Blaine smiled and kissed him.

"Our next first concerning Christmas will be our first Christmas as _parents_." Kurt said, looking into his eyes.

"We've still got a few years before that, though." Blaine said, arms going around Kurt's waist.

"I dunno. I talked you into marrying well before thirty, didn't I?" Kurt teased, kissing him again and pressing their foreheads together. "Don't you want to have a little girl? We can buy those cute fluffy Christmas dresses and put big bows on her head."

Blaine smiled. "Yes, I do. Once we're both established in our careers. We've only been out of school for a little over half a year."

"And you're already winning cases." Kurt kissed him.

"And you've already had offers of people to sponsor you." Blaine kissed Kurt back.

"I am fabulous you know." Kurt giggled a bit and then kissed his jaw.

"We should probably finish this baking so we can start our _ten hour _drive to Lima, my love."

"Fine, fine, fine." Kurt yawned and slid off of the chair. "Back to work we go."

"Only this time you can't tell me I'm Santa's Helper because I'm short. You're shorter than me now." Blaine grinned. "You all underestimated my growing abilities but I proved you _all _wrong. That's right."

…

"Kurt and Blaine are heeeere! Kurt and Blaine are here!" Melody shrieked, running out the front door while tugging on her jacket.

"_Oh my Goooood_!" Blaine shrieked, getting out of the car and running to her, arms open.

Melody jumped into his arms, giggling. "Hi, Blaine!"

"Hi, pumpkin!" Blaine said, giving her a big squeeze. "Did you miss me?"

"Uh huh. Did you have fun at your money dune?" Melody asked, playing with the zipper on his jacket.

"Kurt and I had a lot of fun on our _honeymoon_." Blaine said, carrying her to the car where Kurt was getting out containers of cupcakes and candy. "We saw a lot of neat things!"

"Kuuuurt!" Melody shrieked, wrapping her arms around Kurt's legs when Blaine sat her down. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Mellie!" Kurt smiled. "Wanna take this inside where I can properly hug you?"

"Yeah! Daddy let me stay up and not take a nap because you were almost here! I waited a very long time! And I had to wait to open presents from Santa, but that's okay!"

Melody chirped, taking the container very carefully. "And mommy said that maybe you'd read to me! You and Blaine! At bedtime!"

"Melody, come on in! It's cold out there and they're too nice to tell you to be quiet!" Burt called from the doorway.

Melody sighed and ran up the driveway.

"I swear she's gotten bigger since the wedding." Kurt whispered, handing some containers to Blaine and then closing the door. "We can get our bags in a bit. She might explode in excitement if we stay out here much longer."

"She grows a few inches every day it seems like." Blaine said, smiling happily when they made it to the porch. Melody was in the doorway, jumping up and down excitedly.

"How was the drive? Did you see lots of neat stuff? Did you see funny things? When we're in the car, I like to look at funny people. Sometimes they pick their noses! Mommy says I can't do that!"

"Melody, they aren't even all the way in yet." Carole laughed, coming and scooting her out of the way. "It's cold outside."

"I'm just excited, Mommy!" Melody said, grabbing her mother's hand and leaning towards the ground.

Kurt set the containers he was holding in the kitchen and rushed over, scooping her into his arms and kissing her cheek. "How's my favorite sister?"

"Daddy says I'm hyper!"

"I think Daddy's right." Blaine snorted as Burt hugged him.

"Daddy's been listening to this for two days." Burt said, eyeing them. "You can take her back to New York with you if you want."

"_Really_?" Melody asked, arms around Kurt's neck.

"I don't go back to work until the third." Kurt said, laughing when Melody kissed his cheek.

"You've made me so happy!" she squealed. "Can I really? I can stay with Kurt and Blaine?"

"If they both say it's okay." Carole said. "Remember how they didn't come as early as usual because they just got married and want to spend a lot of time together because they love each other?"

"Well I love them both too." Melody pointed out. "And they say yes. Right, Blaine?"

"Absolutely."

"Brother time!" Melody clapped. "I love my three brothers! But you two are funner to stay with because Finn and Rachel aren't as fun."

"Melody!" Carole gasped.

"Rachel tries to teach me dumb songs." Melody shrugged.

"The Sound of Music is _not_ dumb." Kurt gasped as Blaine began to sing _My Favorite Things_.

"What have I started?" Melody asked dramatically, covering her ears. "It's a madhouse!"

"She thinks it's a madhouse now. Wait until we try to open presents with Finn and Rachel's toddler running around destroying everything. _Then _it will be a madhouse." Carole sighed, shaking her head. "I think we need a bigger house."


	49. Blaine and Melody Bonding

"Blaine, do I _have _to go to the wedding?" Six year old Melody asked from the top of the stairs, glowering down.

"Melody, honey." Carole sighed. "He's here to watch you, not listen to you be bad."

Melody crossed her arms over her chest and sat on the top step, glaring at the wall stubbornly.

"You had fun at Rachel and Finn's wedding, pumpkin. Why wouldn't you want to go?" Blaine asked as Carole rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse.

"'Cause I don't wanna." Melody said, sounding eerily like Blaine imagined a younger Kurt sounded.

"Well then you simply can't be Kurt's little sister because a little girl who was lucky enough to be related to the fabulous Kurt Hummel would _never _turn down an opportunity to look her best in front of tons of people. And you also can't be Finn's little sister because anyone awesome enough to be related to Finn Hudson wouldn't turn down _free cake_." Blaine said, leaning over the banister from the bottom of the stairs.

Melody let out a sigh, resting her elbow on her knees and her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Goodbye, Melody. I love you." Carole called up the stars.

"Bye, momma. I love you too." Melody said, not moving from her position at the top of the stairs.

Blaine heaved himself so he was dangling over the banister, his arms over one side and his legs over the other.

"Whenever I do that Daddy yells at me." Melody chastised him.

_Definitely Kurt's sister_, Blaine thought to himself. "Yes, but I'm twenty four. I can do what I want."

"Well I'm only six." Melody sighed.

"It might make David sad if you miss his wedding. You're his flower girl." Blaine said, sliding so he was sitting on the bottom step.

"Can't he find another one?" Melody asked, dramatically tossing her body back until she was laying flat on her back, her feet dancing off of the first step.

"I don't know, sweetie. It's pretty short notice." Blaine sang.

"You and Kurt and your singing." Melody sat up and scooted down a few steps. "Blaine?"

"Yes, pumpkin?" Blaine asked, scooting up a few.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Melody asked, standing and running down the remaining steps until she reached Blaine.

"I'm good at keeping secrets." Blaine said, flashing a big smile.

Melody sat herself on his lap and leaned close. "I don't want to go to the wedding."

"That's not a secret." Blaine whispered back.

"_Blaine_." Melody frowned. "I don't want you to laugh at me."

"Is this the face of someone who goofs off and laughs a lot?" Blaine teased, giving her a squeeze. "Okay. Tell me. No laughter, I promise."

"_You promised_." Melody said, eyeing him. She hung her head. "I don't want to go to the wedding because I can't dance."

"You danced just fine at Rachel and Finn's wedding." Blaine protested.

"Yeah. I stepped on Daddy, Finn, and Kurt's feet and they moved me."

"But it was cute." Blaine said, ruffling her hair. "See? Another reason you have to go. You didn't dance with me before!"

"I don't want to look stupid because I can't dance." Melody frowned. "Kurt can dance and you can and Daddy and Mommy and Finn."

"No, no, no, sweetie. Finn can't dance." Blaine said, expression serious. "Finn cannot dance at _all_."

"He danced with Rachel at the wedding." Melody protested.

"Rachel danced, sweetie. Finn lurked awkwardly."

"I bet I'll… whatever you just said. 'Cause I can't dance."

"Oh, yes you can." Blaine hopped up and carried her into the living room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes widening.

"I'm going to prove to you that you can dance." Blaine said simply, setting her down in the center of the room. "Kurt will just die if he finds out that you don't think you can dance. Because missy, you are dancing with both Kurt and I at _our_ wedding."

"I forgot about that! Life is over!" Melody dramatically dropped to the floor, covering her face. "I'm gonna be like Finn, Blaine!"

"No, no, no, no, no." Blaine reassured her. "Now something very important before we begin."

"What?" Melody asked warily.

"We must stretch first. Dancing is very dangerous business, ma'am." Blaine said, jiggling her arms. "Stretch, stretch, stretch. Hold them up so they're as tall as me!"

Melody giggled and jumped up and down, trying to reach his hands which were raised as well.

"Excellent. You passed phase one with _flying _colors."

"Fabulous flying colors, I hope!" Melody said, going still.

Blaine grinned and went to the CD player, putting on _Everybody (Backstreet's Back)_.

"Blaine!" Melody shrieked. "This isn't a dancing song."

"This is _totally _a dancing song!" Blaine argued, dancing up to her.

"But—But this is the scary video! I'm not allowed to watch it."

"We're just listening." Blaine said, lifting her arms up. "Hold out your claws!"

"Like Lady Gaga?"

"Oh, God. Shh. We don't speak of Lady Gaga in front of Blaine. She's scary." Blaine said¸ beginning to do some very exaggerated dance moves and mouthing the words. "Now I get the werewolf moves, alright? Brian was going to be my husband until I found out he was married."

"You're scaring me." Melody said, watching him dance around the room Backstreet Boys style.

"I can't believe you don't like the Backstreet Boys. I thought all little girls liked the Backstreet Boys."

"Kurt says I can listen to whatever music I want." Melody said stubbornly. "And I don't like them very much."

"Okay, okay, okay." Blaine went over to the CD player and turned on the stereo. He found a slow song and held out his hand. "Miss Melody Elizabeth Hummel, can I have this dance?"

Melody giggled, blushing a bit. "Okay!"

"Okay!" Blaine laughed, taking her hand and moving close to her.

"Are you sure you aren't too tall?" Melody asked, looking hesitant.

"Have I ever told you that you're my favorite person alive?" Blaine grinned. "Okay, okay. We'll start you off easy at first. Hop on my shoes."

"Kurt wouldn't let me do this!" Melody said, stepping onto his feet and tightly gripping hand hands.

Blaine swayed to the music slowly.

"This is fun!" Melody squealed.

"I know!" Blaine laughed. "We're dancing!"

"Blaine, are you and Kurt gonna dance at your wedding?" Melody asked, nuzzling his leg.

"Lots and lots." Blaine said, still moving them around the living room. "Kurt's my favorite dancer."

"Kurt's you're favorite everything." Melody pointed out, giggling.

"I know." Blaine laughed also. "He's my favorite person."

"Mommy says you two are soul mates." Melody said. "Are you?"

"We'd like to think so." Blaine said, twirling her. "That's why we're going to get married."

"Is Kurt going to wear a dress?" Melody giggled.

"I don't think so." Blaine giggled also. "Maybe I will."

"Noooo!" Melody exclaimed.

"Kurt can but I can't? What if I want to?" Blaine teased.

"You're silly." Melody said, tilting her head back to look at him.

"Why thank you." Blaine smiled.

"I'm glad you and Kurt are staying for a few weeks." Melody said, wrapping her arms around his legs and ceasing any dancing.

"Me too, pumpkin. I don't know how many more trips I'll get this long. Soon I'll be _really _working… and then married… And soon after that, there'll be babies."

"Ew." Melody scrunched her nose up. "Isn't Bella enough?"

"Nope. Kurt and I want babies that are all ours, not Finn and Rachel's. Two girls."

"There's too many girls. We need some boys!" Melody chirped.

"I'll see what I can do for you." Blaine winked, before taking her tiny hands and beginning to sway her.

"Blaine, are they going to have chocolate wedding cake?" Melody asked, not even aware that they were dancing.

"God, I hope so. Kurt insists on white or yellow cake at ours." Blaine dramatically sighed.

"This is _horrible_." Melody sighed as well.

"I know!" Blaine laughed. "I told him I was going to tally votes."

"And he told you that you were not." Kurt said, coming into the room. "What's going on here?"

"Melody is teaching me how to dance. I forgot." Blaine shrugged one shoulder. "I need a refresher before David's wedding, you know."

"Ah." Kurt nodded, smiling. "Hopefully you take after the Hummel side when it comes to dancing."

"Hey, we were dancing!" Melody pulled back, giggling and wiping her hands on her sundress. "My hands are sweaty."

Kurt cringed, looking away.

"Thanks, Blaine!" Melody ran off.

"What was that?"

Blaine made a lock and key motion by his lips before throwing away the "key."

"We danced to this song before." Kurt stepped up to Blaine, eyes bright. "On my balcony."

"I might vaguely recall something like that." Blaine smiled.

"Vaguely? Should I remind you?" Kurt questioned. "There was a staircase… The Lima Bean… Cheesecake… Rent tickets… a cab ride… a moonlit walk. A castle…"

"Ah. _That_ night on the balcony." Blaine's smiled grew as Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I love you." Kurt whispered into his curls.

Blaine kissed his neck and mumbled an 'I love you' into Kurt's skin.

"We're supposed to be babysitting."

"_I _am. You're supposed to be doing work stuff." Blaine said and pulled back.

"I think I can afford to take a break and spend some time with you guys." Kurt laced their hands together, walking towards the kitchen. "Really, she asks _you _how to dance? Your version of dancing is the same twisty move, winking, gesturing with your hands, and climbing on furniture."

"It's better than shaking my ass like a mating call." Blaine scoffed.

"I guess it's a good thing you like my ass then." Kurt winked.

"I guess it's a good thing I love your ass then." Blaine corrected, grinning.

"Are you guys talking about Kurt's butt again?" Melody sighed.

"Can't help it." Blaine shook his head, sliding into the seat next to her.

Melody shot them both an annoyed look before covering her ears.


	50. Pocket Watch

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked, looking up from his seat on the couch where he was sketching.

"Yes?" Blaine, who was curled on the loveseat looking over case papers, looked up as well.

"Why in the hell were you wearing a pocket watch?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine's eyebrow shot up. "What are you talking about?"

"Your pocket watch. The first time we met at Dalton, you were wearing a pocket watch."

"No, I wasn't." Blaine said, staring at Kurt as though he was insane. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kurt. I don't even _own _a pocket watch."

"You had on a pocket watch!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing. "You were coming down the front stairway at Dalton—which was _not _a shortcut, by the way— and then you looked at me. Remember?"

"I remember coming down the stairway and seeing you but I promise to you, I don't own a pocket watch."

"Was it your grandfather's?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes.

"They would never have given me one of his pocket watches." Blaine said, looking at Kurt.

"You were wearing one. It was gold." Kurt argued.

"Kurt I know we've been together more than ten years but you're too young to be making stuff up in your head." Blaine rolled his own eyes this time.

"I'm not making it up." Kurt sighed. "You really did have one. You looked up from it and saw me and you were like a Disney prince or something. And then you put it in your pocket."

"No. I'm pretty sure you're wrong." Blaine shook his head. "In two months we'll have babies and you're already losing your mind. This is supposed to come _after _the twins get here."

"Are you messing with me? Because, to be quite honest, it's _weird_. What seventeen year old has a pocket watch, Blaine?" Kurt put his sketchbook up and then sat on Blaine's lap. "I won't make fun of you."

"Just because I'm oblivious doesn't mean I'm gullible. I'm not going to admit to having a pocket watch I don't _have_." Blaine set his papers on the floor, hands going to Kurt's waist. "You're getting old."

"Shut up! You can't say I'm getting old until I'm 45." Kurt scowled.

"You'll be a cute old man." Blaine rubbed their noses together. "Yelling at the great great grandkids to keep it down."

"I hope I don't live to see my great great grandkids. That would be _really_old."

"I hope you live to be that old." Blaine kissed his check. "Plus, like Katy Perry said. _We'll be young forever_."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter how long we're together. You're always going to insist of singing me lyrics from Teenage Dream."

"Well it did make you fall in love with me." Blaine kissed him on the lips and beamed after Kurt kissed him back.

"If we do live to be that old, it will be age appropriate for you to have a pocket watch." Kurt pointed out, glancing up as a toddler pranced into the house. "Hello, Scarlett."

"Where's food?" Scarlett asked, making a sharp turn and stopping by the loveseat.

"Scarlett, how many times have I told you? I have no problem with you bursting into houses but Mommy does and when I let you do it, _I _get in trouble." Wes came into the living room. "Sup, dudes?"

"Yes! Perfect!" Kurt stood, clapping his hands together. "Did Blaine or did Blaine not have a pocket watch the day we met?"

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Blaine said, subtly shaking his head at Wes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about either, Kurtsie." Wes said before winking at Blaine when Kurt looked up at the ceiling in frustration. "Chill out. I know the daddy hormones are kicking in because the due date is getting closer but I mean really, it'll be fine. If _she _isn't dead yet, anyone can do it."

Kurt glanced at Scarlett, who was trying to climb onto the stair banister. "To be entirely honest, Wes, I'm kind of surprised she's still alive."

"Yeah well you can't deny I make cute babies." Wes said.

Blaine gestured that Kurt was crazy by rotating his index finger by his head and then shrugging one shoulder.

"I can see you in the TV reflection!" Kurt exclaimed. "You need to quit bullying me. I should have had a baby with someone nice!"

"But they wouldn't have been adorable like _me_." Blaine gave a sweet smile.

"Come on, Scarlett. I think I've got some cookies." Kurt said, holding his hand out. When Scarlett took it, he led her into the kitchen asking about her day. "Let's go away from the mean old lawyer who works with grumpy old men and is turning into a butthead."

"You did have a pocket watch. Remember? Someone dropped it?" Wes whispered.

"I know but it's too fun to mess with him now." Blaine grinned. He let out a yelp when an apple hit the back of his head.

"You know what is too fun for me? The fact that you're predictable and couldn't even wait for me to make it all the way into the kitchen before admitting it. Sucker." Kurt poked his head around the corner, scowling.

"Yeah, sucker!" Scarlett said, attempting to snap her fingers but really just clicking them together.

"You know I thought being gay would get me out of the pregnancy hormones but I guess I was mistaken." Blaine rubbed his head.

"At least your babies were planned." Wes snorted, getting a wide smile when Scarlett came back into the room seconds later with a cookie. He then broke into a run before grabbing her and scooping her into his arms. "Did you thank Kurt for the cookie?"

"No." Scarlett shook her head.

"Just like your daddy." Wes beamed.


	51. Kurt and Blaine Go Skinny Dipping

"Absolutely not." Kurt hissed as Blaine tugged off his own shirt. "We'll get arrested and we're in another country and they'll hold us captive for twenty years and I'll never make it onto the cover of Vogue and your hair will grow at an alarming rate until it suffocates both of us in our small cell."

"Don't be too dramatic, Kurt. People might think you've never left America before." Blaine snorted, pulling Kurt out of the hotel building and towards the empty pool.

"But I _haven't _left America before. I'm pretty sure we have a pool right outside of _our _room for our private use. Why don't—."

"That's beside the point. We should do something _exciting_. That is pretty much expected." Blaine grinned and jumped into the pool. "Join me?"

"I don't know how to swim. And this pool is closed."

"I don't see a sign saying it's closed." Blaine said innocently, blinking up at Kurt with bright hazel eyes.

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt said in a warning tone.

"Hummel."

"What?"

"It's Blaine Anderson-_Hummel _now." Blaine grinned adorably. "Come here, Kurt."

"I don't know how to swim."

"You're a liar." Blaine swam to the edge of the pool and motioned for him to come closer.

"But Blaine—."

Blaine reached down and then tossed his boxers onto the ground next to his t-shirt and jeans.

"Bu—Blaine…" Kurt said, staring at them.

"Don't make me get out and come get you. I will. I'm not one for modesty… At least, not after drinks at dinner." Blaine smirked.

Kurt heaved a big sigh and took his pants off, neatly folding them and placing them on a chair. He then took off his shirt. "Are you sure you aren't borderline drunk?"

"Why don't you come closer and see how much alcohol is on my breath?" Blaine swam back, making room for Kurt to safely get in without slipping.

"Blaine, if we're arrested, I'm divorcing you as soon as we get back to America eight years from now." Kurt threatened.

"I'll find you a good lawyer." Blaine winked.

Kurt carefully got into the water, squealing a bit when Blaine reached down to pull off his boxers. "Blaine!"

"Yes, dear?" Blaine tossed Kurt's boxers onto his pile of clothes and tugged him into his arms.

"I really think we should be a little more discreet." Kurt whispered.

"Nobody is around to hear you." Blaine laughed, clearly amused.

Kurt halfheartedly hit Blaine's arm and then looked around.

"Can't swim my ass." Blaine stepped away.

"Well it's been a while." Kurt swam back up to him and then smiled. "This water does feel nice."

"Yep. Hope nobody's peed in it lately." Blaine chirped.

"Blaine!"

"Relax. I saw them cleaning the water on our way back from dinner." Blaine reassured him, kissing him. "I'm surprised you actually got in."

"Yeah well I've been doing a lot of surprising things lately, haven't I?" Kurt asked, kissing him back. "Like marrying a nutter like you."

"Nutter? You must have talked to Wes' dad at David's wedding. He's the only one that calls me that." Blaine laughed loudly.

"To your face." Kurt teased, lacing their fingers together.

"Why didn't we come here for our honeymoon?" Blaine asked. "I always liked France."

"Because you had to help on a case that was five days after our wedding." Kurt remarked.

"And you had to start prelim stuff for Fashion Week." Blaine added.

"Too bad none of it was my work." Kurt sighed a bit and then wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck. "Kiss me?"

"Okay." Blaine grinned, resting his hands on Kurt's face and kissing him heatedly.

Kurt moaned, backing against the wall of the pool and wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist.

"For someone who didn't want to skinny dip, you sure are making things escalate pretty quickly." Blaine mumbled into his lips.

"Skinny dip sounds so crude." Kurt wrinkled his nose up.

"Kurt, shut up." Blaine pulled Kurt's mouth back to his own, pressing against him.

Kurt moaned, letting his hands roam Blaine's back.

"I love France, I love France." Blaine pulled away before kissing Kurt again, shivering when Kurt's hand went to his ass.

"J'aime la France, j'aime la France." Kurt giggled a bit.

"I barely passed French, but what you said." Blaine gasped out.

"I said what you said." Kurt giggled again, kissing down Blaine's neck.

"It _is _him!"

Kurt and Blaine flew apart with record speed, both looking up sheepishly.

"You guys are, like, so cute." One girl said, excitedly sitting on the edge of the pool.

"You work for Joseph Altuzarra. You can always tell when you helped design a piece. They're so much better when you do them." A second girl said. "Can we have your autograph?"

"You should really go solo."

"Is this your husband? You're both hotter in person."

"Unless you're having an affair in which case we never saw you here."

"But seriously, an autograph."

"You two are seriously the next Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka."

"We love gay guys."

"Sign a damn autograph." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, smiling brightly at the girls.

"Uh… sure. Thanks." Kurt fumbled, more horrified that these girls walked up on them about to have sex than anything else. He tried to not be _too _annoyed considering these were the first girls to ask for his autograph or actually recognize him for his work - and they weren't even in America. But damn. They were really annoying.

"I'll be right back!" The first girl announced before running off.

"How often do you two do it?" The second girl tilted her head.

"We're actually celibate." Blaine said, expression serious.

"Oh my God, Becky, you can't just ask them how often they have sex." The first girl scoffed, coming back and holding out a pen and two sheets of paper.

Kurt scribbled an autograph for each girl and gave an awkward smile. "Thank you girls."

"Does this mean we can't have sex?" Blaine pouted as the girls left the pool room.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked, reaching for his boxers. "Do you think they noticed?"

Blaine pulled his clothes on and grabbed his cell phone. "Judging by twitter…. Yes."


	52. Blaine Would Never Cheat

"I wish you would just tell me what's wrong so I can apologize and we could move on to the make up sex." Blaine sighed, shrugging out of his suit jacket.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Kurt, who was sitting on the bed and folding clothes, sighed also.

"What? I didn't?" Blaine asked, looking genuinely pleased. "Okay. Then what did happen? Did _you _do something? The make-up sex is always better when _you're _the one who did something wrong."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine.

"Okay, sorry." Blaine said, toeing off his shoes.

"I guess I should be glad you're still eager for sex. That must mean you're not getting it elsewhere."

Blaine, who was trying to pull on a pair of jeans and wasn't very good at multitasking, fell down in shock. Plus, being tangled hadn't helped him much either. "_What?!"_

"That blond bimbo."

"Kristy?"

"I think you mean Satan." Kurt muttered.

"Wait. What about her?" Blaine asked, flopping onto his back and tugging his jeans all the way up his legs and muttering about how he was gaining weight.

"Every single time that I visit you at you, she is leaning over with her push up breasts angled at your face."

"Really?" Blaine asked, standing and buttoning his pants.

"You can be so oblivious sometimes." Kurt said, but not unkindly, and make his way over to Blaine. "You know there was that whole thing when she was new and tried to kiss you."

"And I told her I was gay… and married… to the most gorgeous man on the face of the Earth." Blaine kissed Kurt and then smiled brightly. "Because I am."

"I know you told her that but… We've only been married for a year. It's good now but you know there will be problems down the road… And I might be gone for four months with work and…"

"Kurt…" Blaine stared at him, in shock.

"What if _that _causes problems? And she's here with her boobs and her dumb giggle which is SO annoying… not to mention her fake blond hair…"

"Well if you leaving causes problems, then we'll have problems… and I guess, yeah. She'd still be here with her boobs and stuff… but that doesn't mean I'm going to… sleep with her or anything. I wouldn't tell her if we were having problems in the first place… and I sure as hell wouldn't cheat on you."

Kurt looked him in the eyes, looking upset.

"Ever. With anyone. Girl, guy, monkey. Never, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"I don't care how many problems we have or how big they are. I would never do anything to put _us _in jeopardy." Blaine continued.

"I'm being silly."

"Maybe a bit… but, Kurt, really. We have been through so many things together and look how far we've come. No one can come between us, no matter how sexy _they _think they are. Because no one is as sexy as you… and even if someone was sexier than me, you'd never be able to leave me because of my curls."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine slid his arms around him. "You have a point with the curls."

"You make me happy. You're my soul mate."

"Yes but when you find a missing shoe and put it back with the other one, you declare they're soul mates. I don't know how serious you think soul mates are." Kurt teased.

"No. The shoes are _sole _mates. Get it, Kurt? Get it?" Blaine giggled.

"I love that you find yourself so amusing." Kurt rolled his eyes again and nuzzled Blaine's shoulder.

"You think I'm funny."

"Funny looking." Kurt smiled into his shoulder and then looked up at Blaine, still not able to quite forgive Blaine for his growth spurt he'd had his first year at Harvard. "I feel bad for our daughters."

"I'm going to laugh so hard when we both end up spawning boys." Blaine snorted. "I'm going to laugh for _years_."

"That would be _horrible_." Kurt said, expression completely serious.

"You believe me when I say I'd never cheat, right? Ever?" Blaine pulled back and tilted his head.

"I believe you. It just irks me to see her doing that stuff at you. It's disgusting." Kurt raised his hand to touch Blaine's cheek.

"I wish you hadn't told me." Blaine sighed. "Now I'm going to know what she's doing. Gross. I really don't like boobs."

Kurt kissed him before heading towards the bathroom. "Don't worry. Tomorrow I'll take care of it."

"…What do you mean, Kurt?"

…

"Hey!" Blaine positively beamed when Kurt came into his office. "I didn't know we were having lunch today."

"I know. I wanted to surprise you." Kurt smiled, going behind Blaine's desk and kissing him quickly.

"I am definitely okay with that." Blaine put the papers he was reading on the desk and looked at Kurt. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Kurt sat on Blaine's lap, arms going around his neck.

Blaine kissed Kurt, much slower. Kurt moaned into Blaine's lips and stood, dragging both of them into a standing position and leaning back against Blaine's desk.

"You're going to get me into trouble." Blaine mumbled into his lips.

"You're the second highest ranking person here and your boss loves me." Kurt said before pulling Blaine to him and crashing their lips together.

Blaine moaned this time, hands sliding to Kurt's hips and resting there.

Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, gel be damned, and tugged a bit. Just enough to make Blaine moan again and definitely not hard enough to hurt him.

"Blaine, I brought you some coff—."

"Go, Kristy. Now." Blaine said, barely pulling away before crashing his lips to Kurt's again.

Kurt giggled into Blaine's lips when he heard the door shut, hands going to squeeze Blaine's ass.

Blaine pulled away from him, panting. "Nicely played, husband."

"I thought so too." Kurt grinned impishly. "Walk home together tonight? You can come to my office and wait for me to get done… Maybe we can finish where we're leaving off?"

Blaine kissed him and grabbed his arm as he tried to move away from behind the desk. "You have to fix my hair I can't go out like this."

"That's fine. The person I wanted to see did." Kurt moved closer, beginning to fix his hair.

Blaine watched him carefully, wondering how he'd been lucky enough to have someone as beautiful as Kurt Hummel love him, let alone _marry _him.

Kurt looked up and lowered his hands when Blaine's door opened. "Hey, Bob."

"Hello, Kurt. I hope you put that young woman in her place. I'm tired of seeing her boobs everywhere." Blaine's boss sighed, setting a manila folder on Blaine's desk. "Come to my office after your lunch. I have a new case for you to work on."

"Am I really the only one that didn't notice, though?" Blaine picked the folder up and flipped it open.

"Yes." Kurt and Bob said together.

"I'll see you later, Blaine." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and left the room.

"Have I mentioned I like him lately?" Bob asked.

Blaine grinned. "Sorry, he's taken. Kristy's free though."

"I don't know why on Earth I brought you to New York with me. Biggest mistake of my life." Bob sighed, leaving the room. "My office in an hour, Blaine."

"Okay. I'll bring our friend."

Blaine giggled when his office door slammed. "He loves me."


End file.
